Saving Time
by aimee hime
Summary: In the final battle with Galaxia, Pluto had no choice but to send Sailormoon to the past to get help, but she gets injured in the middle of transporting and sends Sailormoon way, way back… into Season 1.
1. final battle plan

_Author's Note: Hi people, it's me again! So, in this one, I'm going to be a little bit adventurous and do a multi part. Go me!!! No idea as to how many chapters it will be yet, but I've got the entire plot down flat. I'll be basing this in the Anime episodes. There was one story here in FFN that I was able to read a while back which had an almost similar idea, but in my story gush, I'll be making it a little more… intriguing… to say the least. _

_By the way, the Starlights are not here, I might put them in later (maybe), but in the battle with Galaxia, they're not there. Reason? I don't like Seiya. That's that!_

**--- Aimee Hime**

_Short summary: In the final battle with Galaxia, Pluto had no choice but to send Sailormoon to the past to get help, but she gets injured in the middle of transporting and sends Sailormoon way, way back… into Season 1._

_Summary: In the final battle with Galaxia, instead of Uranus and Neptune going baddies, they opt to fight alongside the other outers. However, if something goes wrong, Pluto will have to send Sailormoon to the past to get help. But something does go wrong, so they had no choice but to send her to the past for help, but Pluto gets injured in the middle of transporting and sends Sailormoon way, way back… into Season 1, during the gathering of the seven rainbow crystals…_

_Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailormoon. Aimee Hime owns a Sailormoon keychain… wait... even that franchise is owned by Naoko…sulks in corner_

**Saving Time**

Chapter 1: Final Battle Plan

_Pluto's POV_

The battle was intense.

I can see Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune barely able to stand up from Galaxia's attack. If this goes on, there will be no one left to defend the princess.

"Pluto-san, are you okay?" Sailor Saturn asked me from behind.

She was in front of the princess, ready to defend her if the need arises.

"I'm alright," I answered, "I just hope we can defeat Galaxia before its too late."

"The balance of time is already unsteady," I explained. "With the prince gone and the inners also in Galaxia's hands, Crystal Tokyo is starting to disappear."

The princess, rather, Sailormoon, up to now, is still inconsolable. When she found out that Prince Endymion was in the clutches of Galaxia all along, she broke down. Good thing the little one, Sailor Chibi Chibi, managed to get the both of them out, alive. How, no one really knows. The little one is now unconscious in Sailormoon's arms, probably tired from the aura she put out.

"Just let me use my powers on her," said Sailor Saturn. "Even if I have to sacrifice myself, at least I get to take Galaxia with me."

"NO!" Sailormoon suddenly grabbed Sailor Saturn's wrist. The outburst was the first one she uttered since Sailor Chibi Chibi got her out.

"No," she continued, all the while, holding on to Saturn. "If we stop Galaxia, we can still get everyone back. But if you die…"

Sailormoon suddenly started crying again, unable to finish her sentence.

"Princess…" Sailor Saturn whispered.

"How touching!"

A voice suddenly broke us from our reverie. Looking back at the battle scene, I suddenly heard Sailormoon gasp. There in front of us was Galaxia on her throne with a sinister smile on her face while Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were lying on the floor, unconscious.

"It's time."

Galaxia suddenly lifted her wrists side by side and light shot out from her bracelets. Immediately, it went towards the prone bodies of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Before we could even cry out, their star seeds were already shining out of their foreheads.

"Haruka! Michiru!" shouted Sailormoon.

"No!" I exclaimed. This cannot be happening. All of a sudden, Sailor Saturn ran towards Galaxia in a blur and pointed her scythe at her.

"I will kill you," she said. "I will defend Sailormoon, even if it costs me my own life!"

"Foolish girl," Galaxia taunted. "Are you even aware of who was it that awakened you?"

"What?" I asked, stunned. It cannot be…

"Yes, it was I," Galaxia laughed at us, clearly enjoying our surprise.

"I needed to complete my collection of star seeds, so I had to make sure that everyone was, how shall I say this," she explained, her fangs bared because of her maniac smile, "matured enough in their powers to begin with."

"I don't have any use for a star seed whose owner is still not in their full potential, thus," Galaxia pointed her finger at Sailor Saturn, "you." _(AN: this conversation was actually from the anime itself, when Saturn confronted Galaxia and the latter explained that she was the one who woke her up just in time to defeat the resurrected queen of the dead moon circus. Although, it's not the ACTUAL dialogue… don't want to get sued you know, hehehe…moving on…)_

"No, that isn't right…" Sailor Saturn mumbled, clearly taken aback with what she heard.

Suddenly, she straightened up from her attack pose and went back to our side. I was still in front of Sailormoon, who was also speechless from what she had heard. _(AN: I know, I know, Sailormoon's lame at this point. But hey, did you see the anime episode on this one? She was just bawling her eyes out! Who could blame her? ...cough)_

Galaxia took that opportunity to take Uranus' and Neptune's star seeds. As their bodies started to fade, I saw the look on Saturn's face and I knew we had no other alternative. With Uranus and Neptune gone, and our princess clearly in hysterics, we had to resort to our final battle plan.

"Give up now," taunted Galaxia, "and I might make you join me in my rule over the universe!"

With a silent command at Sailor Saturn, I immediately called upon my attack. I heard her follow with her own planet attack.

"Dead Scream."

"Silence..."

I never got to hear the end of Saturn's attack call because I suddenly sprung into action. _(AN: I forgot Saturn's attack call, was it Silence Glaive?? I'm sorry; I'm a little rusty at this.) _I grabbed Sailormoon's wrist and pulled her to me. Grabbing my time key, I called up a portal to open to the past. There, she could get help from her past self and use the power of the silver crystal of the past to amplify her own. It might be enough to defeat Galaxia for good.

"Save the future for us, Your Highness," I told her. She just looked at me with surprise and confusion evident in her eyes, "Get help, we'll be waiting."

"Setsuna-san," Sailormoon answered, before looking in terror at something behind me… or someone.

Suddenly, Galaxia appeared behind me.

"Your star seed is mine!"

"Silence Glaive!"

The attack came from Galaxia's right and that was when I saw what has happened to Sailor Saturn. Blood was flowing freely from a wound on her left temple. Galaxia, skipped to the right, barely missing the attack. It did give me time to push Sailormoon into the open portal. With Saturn's attack between us and Galaxia, the timing was enough.

With Sailor Chibi Chibi still in her arms, Sailormoon fell through the portal of time. But before the portal fully closed, two discs of light suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and struck me at the back.

The last thing I saw was my princess shouting at me. The funny thing was, I couldn't hear her voice as she was slowly swallowed by the time portal.

Then everything went black.

_AN: Should I stop here? It's like less than three pages still… okay… I'll be nice to y'all, besides, I am still new at this, no need to get the reading public all hyped up! XD …story continues…_

**(Inside the time portal)**

_Usagi's POV_

When Setsuna-san grabbed me, I was surprised. When she told me to get help, I was thinking more in the lines of other Senshi… maybe there are still more out there. So I was clearly shocked when she pushed me through a time portal. Before I can even voice out my protests, I saw Galaxia take her star seed and I just… screamed.

"NOOOOOOOO…"

"Chibi chibi…"

I suddenly looked down at the small child in my arms. I almost forgot about her.

Then all of a sudden a red flash of light appeared out of nowhere and surrounded us with its warmth.

"Wh...what is happening?" I stammered, looking around. I was starting to feel anxious. I've lost all of my friends in one day, and I even found out that my Mamo-chan was in the hands of that evil sailor senshi all along. Right now, my mind is in overload.

"Chibi…"

Sailor Chibi Chibi started glowing with the same shade as that of the light surrounding us. She then suddenly became translucent and vanished in front of my eyes. Her red aura glimmered around me before finally disappearing all throughout.

"Chibi Chibi! Not you, too!"

As the red light vanished, the darkness suddenly became too suffocating and before I knew it, I was falling.

**(Crown Arcade, 2 years prior)**

_Mamoru's POV_

"BAKA! BAKA! BAAKKAAAA!"

"ODANGO! Could you please NOT take my ears off?" I shouted at the blonde girl in front of me.

"Well if you're in pain, why not just jump off a bridge so I won't get to see you anymore!" _(AN: No, Mamo-chan, Usagi doesn't mean it… I need you still for my story! … ehem… :P)_

"O really, knowing you, you'd miss me," I smirked at her, "after all, who's gonna catch you every time you fall flat on your face?"

"Ooohhh! You are IMPOSSIBLE!" the blonde girl shouted at me, then stomped off, clearly leaving the arcade.

"What, going home, Odango Atama?"

"Better to go home than spend another minute with you, Baka!" she huffed, and then stepped out through the glass doors, muttering all the while.

"Make sure you don't injure anyone on your way home!" I called out.

Amazingly, the girl heard me through the glass window and blew a raspberry at me before running off. Out of sight.

I sweat dropped.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." I mumbled.

"Really, Mamoru, you should lay off on Usagi."

I looked up and saw my friend Motoki.

"Oh man! And here I was thinking that I would have some quiet time now." I ran my hand through my hair, clearly frustrated. If there was one person who would be brave enough to approach me and giving me a talk down, that was Motoki… and Odango, of course. But on her part, talking would be tame. She could actually throw insults as fast as Sailormoon could throw her tiara.

"I mean it, Mamoru," Motoki said. "She's only fourteen. Girls her age are quite sensitive"

"Hah! If she's sensitive, I'm invincible!" I scoffed.

"C'mon Mamoru," he persisted, "at least be nice to her when she's here in the arcade. I mean…"

"C'mon Motoki," I mimicked him, "you and I both know that the day me and Odango be 'nice' to each other," I shuddered at the thought, "is the day she sprouts wings and fly!" _(AN: My dear, dear Mamo-chan… that day is coming… you just wait! Hehehehehe…)_

With that, I stood up and laid a couple of coins on the counter.

"Thanks for the coffee, Motoki, ja!"

As I passed through the sliding glass doors, I heard Motoki sigh and mumble, "I tried…"

Walking through the streets, I thought of what had transpired in the arcade.

Odango and I would usually see each other there every afternoon, not counting the times we bump into each other every morning in the sidewalk, we are in an, what you could say, amicable relationship. Amicable in the sense that, we don't really hate each other, per se. Hate is such a strong word. I get my quirks whenever I tease her. And I'm pretty sure she feels the same way. Well, I hope so, otherwise… wait a minute, who cares about what she feels anyway? It's not as if I'm affected by this… what the… now I'm arguing with myself!

"Stupid Odango Atama messing with my head…" I muttered.

Looking up, I noticed that I had reached the park. It was the shortest path towards my condo but it was getting late. The sun had already set and there was no one else in the area as far as I can see.

I jammed my hands in my jacket pockets, silently counting off my steps, trying to divert my thoughts from a certain blonde. All of a sudden, I felt a rush of power coming from somewhere nearby. I couldn't pinpoint the exact location, but it was pretty close. Almost as if, as if… it's coming from… above?

I looked up and all I saw was white.

Out of instinct, I reached up and tried to catch whatever it was. I felt its weight impact on my frame and my breath just whooshed out, making me stagger a few steps back. In a sudden flash of colors, the 'thing' in my arms became a girl.

An unconscious girl is in my arms.

A girl with blonde hair in odangoes.

"…"

"Odango Atama?!"

------

_AN: Arrggghhhh! I'm not very good with battle scenes! Oh, what am I doing! Ne, ne, please, please, review my story. It will help me a lot, you know. It may not be much yet, but I have high expectations on what will happen on the next chapters._

_The last scene was inspired by a story by Anne O Nemous titled "Heaven Sent". Check it out, it's quite good. I hope she won't mind. I love her stories. _

_I've actually finished chapter 2 already, but I want to first see what your reaction would be on this one. So if there are any changes that I need to do, I can focus on it, and give you a much better output._

_I accept praise, criticisms, but no death threats please. I still have to get my "unreachable" Mamo-chan. sigh_

_Please review! Arigatou!_

**--- Aimee Hime**


	2. fallen angel

_Author's Note: Hi people, I'm back with the second chapter, in just three, count 'em THREE days! Not bad, ne? If you'd noticed, I've been using POVs on my story line. I find it easier to describe the events as they unfold in the eyes of the characters, instead of the …he said …she said lines. If you're getting confused on this type of set up, let me know. I'll try to make it less painful. Ahehehe. I'll try to keep it 2-3 POVs per chapter so it won't be too confusing._

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the same day this story was posted. _I_ feel so overwhelmed! --blushes-- I appreciate all the constructive criticisms, rest assured, I take all of it into consideration._

_By the way, the Starlights are STILL not here, I STILL might put them in later (maybe), but in this installment, they're STILL not here. Reason? I STILL don't like Seiya. That's that!_

_Enjoy this chapter, minna! Don't forget to R+R! Arigatou! Ja ne!_

**--- Aimee Hime**

_Summary: In the final battle with Galaxia, instead of Uranus and Neptune going baddies, they opt to fight alongside the other outers. However, if something goes wrong, Pluto will have to send Sailormoon to the past to get help. But something does go wrong, so they had no choice but to send her to the past for help, but Pluto gets injured in the middle of transporting and sends Sailormoon way, way back… into Season 1, during the gathering of the seven rainbow crystals…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon. I don't own Mamoru Chiba. Me so sad…sniff_

**Saving Time**

Chapter 2: Fallen Angel

_Recap_

_I jammed my hands in my jacket pockets, silently counting off my steps, trying to divert my thoughts from a certain blonde. All of a sudden, I felt a rush of power coming from somewhere nearby. I couldn't pinpoint the exact location, but it was pretty close. Almost as if, as if… it's coming from… above?_

_I looked up and all I saw was white. _

_Out of instinct, I reached up and tried to catch whatever it was. I felt its weight impact on my frame and my breath just whooshed out, making me stagger a few steps back. In a sudden flash of colors, the 'thing' in my arms became a girl._

_An unconscious girl is in my arms._

_A girl with blonde hair in odangoes._

"…"

"_Odango Atama!"_

------

**Mamoru's POV**

She was light. That much I could assess. What I couldn't understand is what she was doing here when I was pretty sure that I saw her last leaving the Arcade maybe half an hour ago, in this condition.

My Tuxedo Mask instinct kicked in and I quickly tried to sense the presence of a youma nearby. There was nothing.

I checked for her vital signs without letting go of her. I noticed she had a lot of cuts and bruises all over, but she seemed to be breathing normally.

I craned my neck to look around the park, trying to find who or what did this to Odango. They are gonna pay. But first things first, I need to get her someplace safe and check her injuries.

It was then I remembered her friend Rei living nearby in the Hiikawa Shrine.

With determined steps, I set out to that direction, hoping to get answers from the girl in his arms.

---

**Rei's POV**

"Really, I can't understand that girl," Luna complained on the communicator, "the least she can do is telling us where she is."

I sighed. Just a minute ago, my communicator beeped to an irate Luna. It seems that Usagi is not yet home when she should have been there 20 minutes ago.

"Have you tried the other girls?" I asked, "But knowing that ditz, she probably forgot that she was supposed to be home by this hour."

Luna gave a sigh; it was kind of comical, seeing a cat have human emotions.

"I'll check with the others," she muttered,"but when I get my hands on that girl…"

"Bye, Luna," I waved, shutting the communicator off.

I was pretty anxious to turn it off. Something wasn't right, I could feel it. I was meditating in front of the fire when Luna interrupted me. So sitting back to a relaxed position, I closed my eyes, trying to reach into my psychic powers.

All of a sudden, images of death and destruction came into view. A girl wearing a golden suit sitting on a throne, surrounded by glittering …stars? …no, gems, or crystals …was laughing. All I could discern from her features were her cold, calculating eyes. Eight girls wearing Sailor fukus were slowly disappearing right in front of her, turning into nothingness.

"Eight?" I thought, confused and shaking with the intensity of my vision. All I could see were shadows, nothing definite, so I couldn't really pinpoint any distinctive feature.

Before I could even scream out, another vision came. This time, that of a white angel. She seemed to be looking directly at me, but all I could see from her features were also her eyes. She was crying.

Without thinking, I extended my hands towards her. I didn't know who she was, but deep down I knew she needed me, and I couldn't refuse. I have to help her!

"Rei!"

I suddenly broke from my concentration and the visions disappeared. I felt myself reel back from the sudden loss and promptly fell on my back, hitting my head on the wooden floor.

"Itai… that hurt," I mumbled. Looking over, I saw my grandpa looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Rei, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, grandpa."

"Come with me," he suddenly commanded. I looked up in surprise. Grandpa has never looked so serious before.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's your friend, Usagi," and then he left, turning towards the guest rooms of the shrine.

My heart went into panic. Usagi? Has something happened to her?

I got up and ran towards grandpa's direction, praying my vision was somehow not connected to it all.

---

**Mamoru's POV**

I sat there on the chair near the foot of the bed, looking at the blonde girl. She was still unconscious. I was starting to get really pissed off. Not at her. But at whoever did this to her.

When I got to the temple, Rei's grandpa saw me immediately since he was on the grounds closing up. One look at the girl at my arms, he immediately turned and told me to follow him. When we reached one of the guest rooms, he told me to lay Usagi gently on the bed and he'll go get Rei.

That was a couple of minutes ago.

So I just sat there, contemplating someone a slow and painful death because of what he/she/they did to my Odango…

"Nani?" I suddenly exclaimed. MY odango? When had I thought of her as mine?

Before I could even rationalize my thoughts, Rei burst into the room. She had a look of surprise upon seeing me there, but what I didn't expect was the intensity of emotions I saw on her face when her eyes landed on the girl lying on the bed.

"Usagi…" she moaned, and quickly ran to her bed side.

"What happened to her?" She asked. She was facing Usagi so I couldn't see her face.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Rei suddenly turned towards me. I saw rage, remorse, and a lot more in her eyes. "You brought her here didn't you?"

"Don't direct your anger at me, Rei," I countered, "I was in the park and saw her as she is already." Should I tell her about the whole falling from the sky incident? Would she believe me?

"I… I'm sorry… but what happened?" she suddenly lost all her anger and tears started forming in her eyes.

I sighed. Better tell her everything, I guess.

"I was walking along the park, it was a short cut I take going home," I started, all the while looking at the sleeping girl on the bed.

"All of a sudden I looked up and there was this… thing falling on me. I grabbed onto it and then there was a lot of light, and there she was in my arms."

Judging from her expression, I could tell Rei didn't believe a thing I said.

"So you're telling me, she fell from the sky?" she asked, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Something like that."

She then looked back at Usagi and was quiet for some time.

---

**Rei's POV**

She fell from the sky?

My first coherent thought was that it could have been the Negaverse. I mean, she could have been taken by Zoicite, but… it's Usagi. Sailormoon I can understand, but what would they want with Usagi?

Suddenly, I remembered Luna.

"Mamoru-san," I stood up and faced the boy I crushed on. Weird thing was, seeing Usagi like this; he suddenly became non-existent to me. Maybe my feelings for him were not that serious after all?

He looked at me and our eyes met.

Nothing. I felt nothing.

"I need to call someone," I began, "could you watch her for me?"

"Sure," he answered, then again shifting his eyes to Usagi.

As I walked out of the room, I pondered on my relationship with the great Mamoru Chiba. He's hot and all, intelligent, not to mention loaded, but whenever they were together, he seems to be always on a different place. I always have to call his attention whenever I want to talk to him. It seems that he's always thinking of something else rather than focusing his attention on me during our dates. He's so unemotional. The only time I do see him express his emotions is with Usagi. But then again, the only emotion he gives Usagi is discontent.

I felt a slight smile form on my lips upon the memory of Usagi and Mamoru bickering. The smile quickly turned into a frown when I suddenly remembered the state she was in right now. She had cuts and bruises all over. Her face, her neck, even her arms had bruising. I wouldn't be surprised if even her legs, which were hidden by the bed sheet, had bruises also.

Noticing that I was a good distance away from the room to not be overheard by Mamoru, I quickly took out my communicator and placed a call on everyone. Immediately, the screen lit up and I was looking at Luna and Ami.

"Where's Makoto?" I asked.

"I don't know," Ami answered. "I saw her in school this afternoon. She said she was going to this cooking exhibit or something afterwards."

"Any problem, Rei?" Luna asked.

"Guys," I began, "You need to come over here quick."

Two pairs of eyes looked at me expectantly.

"It's about Usagi."

---

**Luna's POV**

My heart was beating real fast.

Rei said to come over to the shrine because something has happened to Usagi. As soon as I heard it, I barely even got to switch the communicator off and just jumped out of Usagi's bedroom window towards the shrine.

Something didn't feel right. I knew something had gone wrong when Usagi hasn't arrived home yet. Sure she was always late going home, but tonight something bothered me. I couldn't place it though. That's why I contacted Rei. I also called Ami, but she too hasn't seen Usagi since school this afternoon. Makoto seems to be busy and couldn't answer her communicator, so I was assuring myself that maybe Usagi was with her. After all, Usagi wasn't responding to her communicator as well.

Now I'm thinking otherwise. All possible gruesome scenarios filled my head as I approached the temple steps. A couple of meters away, I saw Ami from the opposite direction. I decided to wait for her. All this thinking is getting on my nerves and I am seriously near to having a breakdown if I do see Usagi. Gah! What am I thinking?

"Luna? Are you alright?" Ami looked at me with worry. She was breathing heavily because of the running that she did coming here.

"Let's go," I quietly answered, dreading what was about to come.

Ami nodded, carried me in her arms and proceeded up the steps of the temple.

When we reached the grounds, Rei was standing there, waiting for us, with a solemn look on her face.

"Where's Usagi?" I asked.

She just looked at us, her expression guarded but I could see her hands were clenched into fists at her side.

"Rei?" Ami whispered.

Rei just nodded, "follow me." And she proceeded to lead us into the shrine.

"Luna, I'm warning you, Mamoru-san is also here," Rei suddenly announced, "so be careful."

Mamoru? I looked up at Ami and she was also looking at me with a confused face. What would that baka be doing here? And with Usagi? What happened?

Before Ami and I could voice out our protests, Rei had stopped and turned towards a door. She knocked once and proceeded to enter the room. Ami followed her and what we saw made us gasp.

---

**Mamoru's POV**

There was a knock on the door.

When I looked up, I saw Rei enter followed by another one of Odango's friends, the blue haired girl, Ami I think, was her name.

I heard her gasp as soon as she saw the girl on the bed. I thought I heard another gasp in the room and my eyes fell on the cat in the blue haired girl's arms. I recognized the cat. It was Odango's.

"What… happened?" the blue haired girl asked.

"Have you told them?" I expectantly looked at Rei.

She shook her head.

I sighed. So much for not being the bearer of bad news.

"Mamoru-san," the blue haired girl, this time, looked at me expectantly. Sheesh, I gotta remember their names.

"Uh, Ami-san, right?"

When she nodded at me, I turned to look at Rei. She told Ami to sit on the other chair in the room, at the other side of the bed. Rei was already sitting on the bed beside Usagi who was still unconscious up to this point.

As I recounted the events of the past hour, I could see Ami's facial expression change from disbelief, to rage, and then to sorrow. Rei was still facing away from me, looking at the sleeping blonde, as if willing her to open her eyes and shed light on what happened to her.

During my speech, the cat leapt from Ami's lap and descended on the bed, near Usagi's head, staring at her with this dejected look in her eyes. It was intriguing, really, to see a cat with such a basic human emotion on its tiny face. If it weren't for the severity of the situation, I might have made fun of it.

"So," I started, "Have you informed her family yet?"

Rei, Ami, and amazingly, even the cat, looked at each other in various degrees of distress.

This was getting intriguing.

"Um, actually, I…" Ami spoke up.

"We… actually," Rei countered, looking at Ami, sending unspoken messages with her eyes.

I turned to the cat, expecting it to say something. After all, it was a night of surprises, why not make it complete with a talking cat? Right?

I ran my hands through my hair, clearly frustrated with the night's events.

"Look," I began, as three pairs of eyes shifted towards me.

Rei and Ami I can handle, but the stare that cat was sending me was giving me the creeps. It's as if it can understand me.

I took a deep breath, "we don't know what happened to her, she's clearly injured. Her family must be worried sick by now; don't you think we should tell them?"

I was rambling. The truth was, I was not so sure anymore that I did the right thing of bringing Usagi to the temple. I should have brought her to the hospital first; at least they would be able to check on the extent of her injuries. She might have internal bleeding or something.

But before I could even voice out my concern, a moan from the bed was heard.

All of the room's occupants turned to the blonde girl as she slowly opened her lids to reveal cornflower blue eyes.

------

_AN: Ooohh, she's awake! What will happen next? _

_Ne, minna, I need an idea as to how I would be calling Usagi from the past from Usagi from the future. I know confusing, right? I'm thinking Usagi for the future Usagi and Odango for the past Usagi. But I don't want to be THAT mean to my blonde heroine. It won't come up until the fourth chapter anyway. So, any suggestions? Please? I would really, really appreciate it. Thanks!_

_Chapter 3 is now in the works, so be patient. It might take longer to post though._

_As always, this is dedicated to my "unreachable" Mamo-chan. Btw, he called me last night, just to ask if the song "We are Family" has the same title as the song's chorus. I told him I think it was the same, thanked me, and then hung up. --sigh-- I'm up for martyrdom now, if you'd like to know._

_Okay, I really need to get this out of my chest... I've had 15 alerts, 4 faves, and almost two hundred hits, for that I can't thank you guys enough, but only 11 reviews? I think you guys can do better than that... _

_Please, please, REVIEW! Arigatou!_

**--- Aimee Hime**


	3. in a quandary

_Author's Notes: Hey, minna! Chapter 3 is here! It's not much really, I just wanted to get all the emotional entanglements… umm… untangled first before I dive into the actual 'action' – so to speak. Like in Chapter 2, I needed to clear Rei's emotions so I won't feel too bad for the fire senshi later on (hehehehe) and in this one, I would slowly try to make Mamo-chan thaw over on his feelings for our favorite blonde (and no, her name doesn't begin with an M)._

_I know I promised 2-3 POVs only, but I needed to add a fourth one to connect all the other POVs together. Don't worry; you'll understand my point later on. XD_

_Another thing, sorry for those who are getting confused with the POVs. As I said, I find it easier to do it this way. For one, I'm still new at this and I don't want to ruin the momentum. Two, in any case, I'm making sure that the continuity of the story is not compromised with my changing of POVs. Hope you understand._

_Thank you for all your reviews and suggestions on my dilemma about the two Usagi's. It helped me a lot._

_Disclaimer: Me no own Sailormoon. Not even a plushie...-sniff- anyone care to donate?_

**To Save Myself**

Chapter 3: In a quandary

_Recap_

_I ran my hands through my hair, clearly frustrated with the night's events._

"_Look," I began, as three pairs of eyes shifted towards me. _

_Rei and Ami I can handle, but the stare that cat was sending me was giving me the creeps. It's as if it can understand me._

_I took a deep breath, "we don't know what happened to her, she's clearly injured. Her family must be worried sick by now; don't you think we should tell them?"_

_I was rambling. The truth was, I was not so sure anymore that I did the right thing of bringing Usagi to the temple. I should have brought her to the hospital first; at least they would be able to check on the extent of her injuries. She might have internal bleeding or something._

_But before I could even voice out my concern, a moan from the bed was heard._

_All of the room's occupants turned to the blonde girl as she slowly opened her lids to reveal cornflower blue eyes._

------

**Ami's POV**

Rei and I were clearly in a quandary as to how to answer Mamoru-san's question.

But before we can even say anything, we heard a moan coming from the occupant of the bed.

I turned in surprise to the source of the sound and saw Usagi-chan looking at us with confusion evident in her eyes.

"Usagi!" Rei exclaimed, reaching for her hand, "Are you alright? What happened to you? Can you talk? Who did this to you?"

"Um… Rei," I timidly reprimanded her, "I think you shouldn't overwhelm her too much with the questions."

Mamoru suddenly stood up, standing behind Rei, looking over her shoulder at Usagi.

"Mamo… chan…" she whispered.

I immediately turned to look at Mamoru-san. He had seemed to turn into three different shades of red upon hearing the pet name.

"O-oi, odango," he stuttered, "You okay?"

Usagi was looking at him, eyes clouded with confusion. Luna was looking at Usagi in a weird way, and Rei was looking at Mamoru and then Usagi and back again.

Usagi's eyes shifted from Mamoru, to Rei, to me, then finally resting on Luna.

"Usagi," I started, "I think you should stay still until we can assess the extent of your injuries."

Usagi slowly sat up and reached for Luna.

"Usagi," Rei immediately took hold of her shoulders, "Ami said to take it easy. You might be hurting internally or something."

Despite Rei's clear advantage of being in an upright position, Usagi merely shook off the hold on her and proceeded to lift Luna up, meeting her gaze, eye to eye.

---

**Luna's POV**

I saw Rei trying to stop Usagi from sitting up. I wanted to warn her, too, of possible internal injuries, but as soon as she opened her eyes and looked at me, I knew something was wrong.

Something was different in her eyes. As if she knew everything and nothing at the same time. What have they done to my charge?

Before I knew it, she had reached down for me and felt her delicate hands lift me up to eye level, her blue eyes searching in mine. Something is definitely wrong.

"Lu… na…" Usagi slowly uttered, as if she were saying my name for the first time.

"Usagi?"

I turned towards Ami. She was now sitting on the other side of the bed, looking at Usagi, worry marring her otherwise always calm features.

"I think you should lay back down and rest," the senshi of ice continued. "You might have other injuries we don't know about, and it's important that we do a check up on you."

"She's right," Rei agreed, "but it would help if we knew what happened to you so at least we'll know where to start."

I saw Usagi looking back and forth between Ami and Rei.

"What happened… to… me?" Usagi whispered, her voice so soft it was a good thing I was right in front of her face otherwise I wouldn't have heard it.

But it seemed everyone had a keen sense of hearing at that point.

"What?" three voices exclaimed in unison.

---

**Ami's POV**

As Rei agreed with my suggestion to make Usagi lie back down, I saw her give us a look of confusion. And in the softest whisper that I almost didn't catch, I heard her question.

I was shocked.

"What?" I looked at Rei and Mamoru and it seemed that we all shouted at the same time.

Could it be amnesia? If that were the case, then we could have a bigger problem in our hands. If only Mamoru would just leave already. I could easily get my Mercury computer from my sub space pocket and do a complete scan of Usagi. That way, we can know for sure how bad the extent of her injuries was.

"Um, Mamoru-san," I called out to him. He shifted his eyes from Usagi to me. I felt myself blushing under his gaze. "Um, you know it's okay if you want to leave…"

His gaze suddenly turned cold. I almost visibly cringed.

"Um," I continued, "Y-You might be busy with other thi – "

"I'm not," he broke off, "I'll stay until I'm sure she's alright."

Damn the man! Couldn't he take the hint? I saw Rei giving me a questioning look and I quickly sent her the "look" usually reserved for instances wherein we had to attend to our senshi duties but were currently in public.

"Mamoru-san," I heard Rei start.

"No."

"But I haven't…"

"No!"

"Just because we're dating…"

"NO!"

I sighed. Now I have to break this up. This could go on and on.

"Um, guys…"

Immediately two pairs of eyes focused on me and this time, I DID visibly cringe. Mamoru had his arms crossed over his chest and was still standing behind Rei, giving him advantage. Rei on the other hand, was still sitting on the bed, looking up at Mamoru, or rather, this time, looking at ME.

I sweat dropped. This could take a while.

---

**Luna's POV**

They were arguing.

Usagi was hurt, and they were actually arguing! I could feel the hairs behind my neck start to rise. Immediately, I felt Usagi's hand soothing me down, rubbing that spot behind my ear she knew I liked. I looked at her and she had this sad smile on her face that almost made me cry. What could have happened to her to elicit this kind of emotion? I have never seen her this sad before. As if… as if…

"Luna?" she murmured, while cradling me on her lap, making me face her. I had no choice. I looked up at her.

"Who are we fighting against?"

What the? I immediately turned around and looked at Mamoru. I hope he didn't hear her. All of a sudden, Usagi turned me again towards her, and this time raised her voice a little.

"Who is our enemy now?"

I stared at her. At this point, the entire room was silent.

"What enemy are you talking about, Odango?"

Gah! I was hoping he wouldn't hear that. Of all times for Rei to stop blabbering! I have to do something! Think…think…!

"Meow…"

I let out a loud meow, immediately catching the attention of Rei and Ami. But before they can even do anything, Usagi suddenly did the inconceivable…

"Why are you meowing like a cat Luna?"

I froze. Rei and Ami gasped. And then I heard Mamoru…

"What are you expecting your cat to do, Odango? She IS a cat." He reasoned out, arching an eyebrow at her.

Usagi looked up and met his eyes.

"Why… why are you calling me, Odango? The last time you ever called me that was during – " she suddenly broke off, her eyes turning wide.

I felt her hold on me tighten and I almost screeched at her to loosen her hold.

"Oh no…oh no, no, no…" She moaned and she dropped me. Oww…

I looked up at her. She now has her head bent towards me, her hands shielding her face, her elbows on her lap. She was chanting 'oh no' and 'oh god' again and again.

I cautiously peered at her face, which was no mean feat considering all her hair in the way, when I heard her utter a name.

"Pluto, what did you put me into?"

---

**Usagi's POV**

_(AN: you've been waiting for this, I know…)_

I was surprised when they asked what happened to me. All I know was when I woke up; Rei, Ami, Luna, and most importantly, Mamo-chan were there. I thought everything – Galaxia, the star seeds – everything was just a dream. I didn't even hear what it was they were telling me. All I knew was that I was so happy they're alright.

I called out to my Mamo-chan, but Rei said something so I tried to get up.

But when I started to sit up, my body protested the slight movement. It was then I noticed my arms. There were bruises all over them.

I saw Luna beside me, so I lifted her up near my face. I knew she was light, but my arms were hurting like hell. And that was when I heard Rei asking me what happened.

I asked myself the same question.

There was suddenly a lot of confusion in the room as Ami, Mamo-chan, and Rei argued about something.

I suddenly had a flashback of everything that occurred.

_-- flashback --_

"_Save the future for us, Your Highness," Setsuna told me. I just looked at her with surprise and confusion, "Get help, we'll be waiting."_

"_Setsuna-san," I answered, before looking in terror behind her._

_Galaxia had suddenly appeared behind Setsuna-san._

"_Your star seed is mine!"_

_-- end flashback --_

I felt tears starting to form in my eyes, but before they can even fall, I felt Luna's agitation in my arms.

I automatically started scratching that spot behind her ears which I know she likes so much. She then looked at me and I knew right then that I should be strong and stop crying. I need to save my friends. They're counting on me.

I saw the apprehension in Luna's eyes. I smiled slightly at her. She's worried. I shouldn't put her into so much stress. But first, I need to find out something.

I gently put her on my lap towards me and softly called out her name.

She looked at me and I asked, "Who are we fighting against?"

I saw the stricken look in her eyes before swerving to look at Rei and Mamo-chan. I immediately turned her back around and asked her again.

She meowed. What is wrong with her? Who could we be up against that would make her this tense?

"Why are you meowing like a cat, Luna?" I asked.

I felt Luna's small body tense up, but before I can even question her reaction, Mamo-chan had spoken up.

"What are you expecting your cat to do, Odango? She IS a cat."

What the - ? I looked at him.

What's wrong with him?

"Why… why are you calling me, Odango? The last time you ever called me that was during – "

I stopped. Wait a minute… Rei DID mentioned something earlier about dating Mamo-chan…

C-could it be? Could it be that Setsuna-san has sent me to… to…

"Oh no," I covered my face with my hands and moaned out loud, "oh no, no, no…"

Why am I here? The silver crystal has not even been found yet. I can't get help here.

"Pluto, what did you put me into?" I mumbled.

What am I going to do?

---

**Mamoru's POV**

I couldn't help it.

I'm still blushing every time she would look at me. That pet name repeating over and over in my head, as if taunting me.

"_Mamo-chan…Mamo-chan… Mamo-chan…"_

Right now, she had her face hidden in her hands and she seems to be very upset. What I couldn't understand was what made her SO upset? I just called her Odango like I always do. Granted she gets irritated with the name, but not like THIS.

"Pluto, what did you put me into?" I heard her mumble.

Pluto? As in the planet?

"Pluto?" I heard Rei ask her.

She gasped and slowly looked up at us. I could feel myself turning red again. Damn hormones. What the - ? Why am I feeling like this with her? And at a time like this? It's as if I'm being pulled towards her. But before I can even rationalize my thoughts, her voice broke me from my reverie.

"Can everyone please leave me alone for awhile?" she pleaded at us, "I need to think."

"But Usagi-chan," Ami argued, "we need to check up on your injuries."

"It's alright, Ami-chan," she smiled at the blue haired girl, albeit weakly. "I'm okay, I promise."

She looked at me and Rei. "I just need some time alone, please?"

I looked at the other two girls. I heard Rei sigh and saw her stand up.

"We'll just be outside the door," she said, twirling her long black hair, a sign she was uncomfortable with this. "Call out if you need anything, alright?"

Usagi nodded, giving us a small smile which did not reach her eyes. She picked up the cat from her lap and handed her to Ami.

I turned towards the door. This isn't right, but the other girls seem to respect her wishes. I hope they know what they're doing.

"Call us if you need anything, alright?" I asked from the doorway, Ami and Rei by my side.

I saw Usagi's eyes battling the sudden onslaught of tears and it took every ounce of willpower to not rush back in.

"I will," she whispered, "promise"

As soon as Rei shut the door behind us, it seemed that all of us were holding our breath at the same time because we simultaneously sighed upon hearing the click of the closing door.

"What now?" I asked, looking up the ceiling. This is getting frustrating. I never got to find out what happened to her. And right now, I needed something or someone to vent my frustrations upon.

"We wait until she's ready to tell us." Rei said. She was leaning against the closed door, staring at her feet, hands behind her back.

"But are you sure it's okay to leave her without checking her stats first?" Ami mumbled. The girl was actually thinking like me. Figures, she is the smartest in their group, the one more likely to think rationally.

"She would tell us if there is something wrong with her physically," Rei answered, "what concerns me right now is her emotional state. Did you see the look in her eyes?"

I nodded. Something clearly happened to her to have that look in her eyes. I haven't seen that look in her eyes before. It was as if…

"Hey guys, what's up?"

I looked towards the entrance of the shrine. Standing there was their other friend, the tall brunette, Makoto, I think was her name.

Usagi's cat suddenly jumped from Ami's grasp and bounded for the tall girl.

"Makoto-chan," Rei admonished, "where have you been?"

By this time she and Ami had started to walk towards Makoto and I had no choice but to follow suit. Looking at Usagi's door for a final look, I followed them.

All of a sudden, the cat stopped a few of feet from the tall girl.

Confused, I looked at Rei and Ami. They too seemed to have frozen a couple of feet from the brunette. As I neared their side, my breath got stuck on my throat.

There standing behind Makoto, hidden initially by the shadows and only made visible by the light of the moon, stood a blonde girl.

"ODANGO ATAMA?!?"

------

_AN: Aha! Another cliffy! Hehehe, sorry, minna, I couldn't help myself. So what do you think of this new chapter? Too much drama, I know… sigh… But now that the past Usagi has appeared, what will they do?_

_Btw, please check out my other fan fic, "In Another Lifetime", a oneshot. It's way, way, WAY different from this one, but I'd appreciate it a lot if you guys could leave your reviews. Thanks._

_Chapter 4 is actually done while 5 is on the works. I like to work that way, so rest assured, whenever I post a new chapter, the next chapter is actually finished and done. Why like that? So I can monitor the storyline's continuity, and if ever I need to edit a few things, I usually would go back to the previous chapter time and again and do some minor tweaking. So there!_

_Please, please REVIEW! Arigatou! Ja ne!_

**---Aimee Hime**


	4. where she was all along

_Author's Notes: Hey, hey, hey! Chapter four is here! Okay, I'll try and make this chapter into a normal POV just to have a feel on it. Then later on, you can leave your review and tell me which one you prefer: this chapter or the previous three's style of writing. So, if you see this - '…' in italics - it means thoughts, alright?_

_I'm so happy right now! For two reasons: one, my story just reached the 50 review mark, plus the 1500 hit mark as well, in just one week! Woo hoo! Thanks you for ALL the reviews! I try to reply to each and every one, so if you hadn't received a reply yet, let me know. It's either you just gave a new review, or I got lazy. Ahahaha, kidding! Second reason is more of a personal one, one of my favorite-est fanfiction author, PRINCESS DESTINY, actually gave a review for my story. She said she 'enjoyed reading the story' …and I am so happy and damn proud of myself, YEAH! To think that she would leave a review for little ol' me! -gloats- _

_Now, to explain…_

_The first page of this chapter explains what happened to Makoto and Usagi (present). Then, it would just be a continuation of the story line from the last chapter. Also, to differentiate the two Usagi's, initially I would start with a (present) and (future) description. During the course of the story, the characters themselves would be explaining how to call or tell the two apart. But in this chapter, the Usagi mentioned here would actually be the PRESENT Usagi, okay? Tell me if you're confused, I'll reply as soon as I can. _

_So, on with the story!_

**--- Aimee Hime**

_Disclaimer: I am now currently seeing psychiatric help due to the emotional distress of not owning Sailormoon and Mamo-chan. Anyone here knows Naoko-san's mailing address? I'd like to send her the bill. LOL_

**Chapter 4: Where she was all along **

_**Recap**_

"_Hey guys, what's up?"_

_I looked towards the entrance of the shrine. Standing there was their other friend, the tall brunette, Makoto, I think was her name._

_Usagi's cat suddenly jumped from Ami's grasp and bounded for the tall girl._

"_Makoto-chan," Rei admonished, "where have you been?"_

_By this time she and Ami had started to walk towards Makoto and I had no choice but to follow suit. Looking at Usagi's door for a final look, I followed them._

_All of a sudden, the cat stopped a few of feet from the tall girl._

_Confused, I looked at Rei and Ami. They too seemed to have frozen a couple of feet from the brunette. As I neared their side, my breath got stuck on my throat._

_There standing behind Makoto, hidden initially by the shadows and only made visible by the light of the moon, stood a blonde girl._

"_ODANGO ATAMA?"_

**-----**

Two teenage girls were recklessly dodging the human traffic along the streets of Juuban, each running at almost superhuman speed. They were having such a wonderful time in the cooking exhibit in the Juuban Mall, they forgot the time.

Earlier that afternoon, Makoto had seen Usagi across the street leaving the Crown Arcade. She decided to invite the blonde to the annual cooking exhibit held at the mall. It was for free anyway, and the mere mention of free food tastes had the smaller girl almost drag Makoto all the way there.

They were having a blast, ooh-ing and ahh-ing the various presentations, and tasting all the free stuff handed out. When the event came to a close, both were surprised to find out that it was already very late.

Makoto volunteered to accompany Usagi home to help the blonde explain to her parents her reason for being late. She didn't have anyone waiting for her at home anyway. Halfway there however, they noticed their communicators blinking.

Usagi was a nervous wreck. She was supposed to have been home an hour ago, and they now find out that both their communicators have offline messages. It seems that with all the activity and noise in the mall exhibit, they didn't hear it go off.

Looking at the message, it seemed important. Ami had left a simple message; send to all, meaning all the scouts received it, telling them to just go to the shrine ASAP.

"Ugh, I can just imagine now," Usagi complained to Makoto, "Rei would throw a hissy fit because we are VERY late."

Makoto, who had been running alongside Usagi, merely grinned.

"I'm sure she can't take both of us at the same time."

The blonde shook her head, making her long pigtails swish from side to side.

"Uh, uh," Usagi countered. "Not if Luna is also there."

Makoto sighed. "You're right."

Before they knew it, they were in front of the shrine's steps.

"After you?" Usagi cheekily grinned.

"Oh no you don't," Makoto grabbed her hand and proceeded to run up the steps.

Upon reaching the top, the two girls slowed down. Makoto let go of Usagi's hand and looked at her.

"I'll take care of it, okay?" Makoto said.

Usagi sniffed and took hold of the brunette's arm.

"Aww, Mako-chan," she gushed, "you're the b-e-s-t, ever!"

"Yeah, yeah," Makoto waved her off.

Walking towards the shrine entrance, Usagi began to shy back, walking behind the tall girl instead of staying at her side.

Upon entering the big temple doors, the two girls heard whispered conversations coming from inside.

"…did you see the look in her eyes?" Rei was saying.

Makoto's eyebrows knitted in a frown. _'Who are they talking about?'_

Silently getting closer, she spoke up, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Four pairs of eyes swiveled in her direction, three humans and one feline.

Luna sprang towards the new arrival, intent on giving the tall girl a tongue lashing. But before even reaching Makoto, she saw the other girl standing in the shadows and froze.

"Makoto-chan, where have you been?" Rei almost screamed her head off.

Usagi, upon hearing Rei's angry voice, stepped closer to Makoto and peered at the approaching group behind the brunette's back.

What she hadn't expected though, was the look of shock on everyone's faces. Before she can even ask them what's wrong, the most unlikely person beat her to it.

"ODANGO ATAMA!" Mamoru gasped.

Usagi felt her face turn pink at the hated name.

"Baka!" she retaliated, stepping away from Makoto and towards Mamoru. "How many times do I have to tell you? My name is U-S-A-G-I!"

Stressing her point, she threw a raspberry at him before turning away.

"U-usagi?"

Everyone at that point froze. Mamoru, who had been staring at Usagi in shock, had shifted his equally shocked gaze at the owner of the voice – Luna.

"Did I…" he choked, and then cleared his throat before continuing, "Did that cat just… talk?"

Both Makoto and Usagi were looking at Luna with shocked eyes. Their cat guardian just slipped and let Mamoru hear her talking!

"Forget the cat," Rei interjected, "Who are you?" pointing an accusing finger at Usagi.

"W-what?" Usagi stammered. Something isn't right here.

Makoto was clearly at a loss. Looking at Rei, then Usagi, and then back again.

Ami sighed, and before the new arrivals' disbelieving eyes, pulled out her Mercury computer from her sub space pocket and started typing.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi and Makoto shouted at the same time.

Luna suddenly leapt up towards Makoto's shoulder and peered at Usagi with her pink eyes.

"Usagi," Luna asked, "is that you?"

Usagi sweat dropped. _'Why is this happening?'_

Mamoru, who again heard Luna talk, suddenly turned pale. _'A talking cat? Sailormoon has a talking cat. Come to think of it, Odango's cat looks like Sailormoon's.'_

"Well, she is Usagi, if my scans prove me correct." Ami had finished typing in her computer.

Everyone looked at the blue haired girl. Usagi, who heard the statement, became even more confused.

"Of course it's me!" she shouted, "who else is there?"

"If you're Usagi, then who's in there…" Rei started saying, pointing towards the inside of the shrine. Upon looking back however, they encounter the dark expression of one Mamoru Chiba.

"First things first," he started, clearly agitated with the whole scenario. "That cat," pointing a finger at Luna, "- just talked."

All of the girls looked at Luna expectantly.

The cat just held Mamoru's gaze when suddenly, "It's rude to point," Luna admonished him.

Makoto, who had stayed quiet all that time, suddenly took a step forward and extended her arms on both sides.

"Time out!" she exclaimed, "Can anyone please, PLEASE, tell me what the hell is going on? Luna, what are you doing talking back to Mamoru-san? Ami, why did you say this is Usagi? This IS Usagi! And… and…"

At that point, Makoto was hyperventilating and Ami had to give her a slap on the back.

Rei was still looking at Usagi warily, while Mamoru seemed to be deep in thought.

"Sailormoon has a talking cat."

"Oh?" Luna countered, jumping form Makoto's shoulder unto the floor, landing in front of Mamoru. "How would you know?"

"Argh! Luna!" Usagi exclaimed, "You're making things worse!"

"Look," Mamoru was clearly holding on to his patience, "This night is just getting weirder and weirder – can anyone care to EXPLAIN?"

"I think it would be BETTER, " Makoto crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Rei and Ami, "if SOMEONE would start explaining from the BEGINNING!"

Ami and Rei exchanged worried glances. Luna was still staring intently at Mamoru which was not helping the situation at all, and Usagi was sniffling in the background, confused and hurt at the recent turn of events.

"Perhaps it would be better if I explain MY story first."

Everyone turned to look at the owner of the new voice.

Standing at the end of the corridor was another blonde girl whose hair was also in odangoes.

**------**

_AN: Bleh! I'm actually quite disappointed with how this one turned out, but maybe it's just me. I'm not used to having a normal POV that's why I felt I was having a hard time writing this piece. If the mood sets in or if I have the time, I might re-write this chapter. It actually took me two days to finish this. Aargghh!_

_This one is quite short, I know, but I promise the next one is MUCH, MUCH longer. All would be revealed… and prepare to be confused with too many Usagi's! Bwahahahaha… -cough- _

_But please, feel free to tell me what you think of this one. All constructive criticisms are welcome, as well as flowery reviews, but as I mentioned before, no death threats… I still have to make my "Mamo-chan" notice me... he's actually right in front of me right now... and he's not even looking at me... - sigh - _

_Please don't forget to REVIEW! Arigatou! Ja ne!_

**--- Aimee Hime**


	5. too many usagis

_Author's Notes: It's here! An update! Woo hoo!_

_One week of procrastinating (meaning no internet) and as soon as I opened my mailbox, lo and behold! 75 reviews! –gasp!- thank you soooo much!_

_Thanks to the suggestion of a couple of readers, I decided to combine the use of character POVs and normal POVs, keeping the character POVs fixed to the two Usagis and Mamo-chan. Tell me what you think . The last chapter was quite short, so I decided to make up for it with a longer chapter 5. _

_Enough about me, on with the show!_

_Don't forget to R+R! Arigatou! Ja ne! _

**--- Aimee Hime **

_Disclaimer: Owning Sailormoon is like meeting Mamoru Chiba… only in my dreams…sigh…_

**Chapter 5: Too many Usagis**

_**Recap**_

"_Look," Mamoru was clearly holding on to his patience, "This night is just getting weirder and weirder – can anyone care to EXPLAIN?"_

"_I think it would be BETTER, " Makoto crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Rei and Ami, "if SOMEONE would start explaining from the BEGINNING!"_

_Ami and Rei exchanged worried glances. Luna was still staring intently at Mamoru which was not helping the situation at all, and Usagi was sniffling in the background, confused and hurt at the recent turn of events._

"_Perhaps it would be better if I explained MY story first."_

_Everyone turned to look at the owner of the new voice._

_Standing at the end of the corridor was another blonde girl whose hair was also in odangoes._

**-----**

**Future Usagi's POV**

As soon as the door closed, I let the tears fall from my eyes.

Mamo-chan, clearly, has not remembered our lives back in the Silver Millennium. This could have meant two things. One, Setsuna has sent me to the time when we were still fighting the Dark Kingdom; or two, this is the time when we were fighting Allan and Anne.

But Rei did mention something about her and Mamo-chan dating, so that would only leave option number one.

"Setsuna," I whimpered, "How can I ask for help when there is none here?"

I felt tears fall from my eyes, dampening the bed sheet I held clutched in my hands. I need to figure something out, but what?

Suddenly, images of the battle with Galaxia came to mind. I saw Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako fall one by one in Galaxia's hands. I recalled Rei's last words to me as I held her slowly disappearing form.

"_You're too sweet… be strong… don't forget… you have Mamoru-san…" _

"Mamo-chan…"

I swiped my tear stained face with the back of my hand.

Rei's right. I have to be strong. Not just for my Mamo-chan, but for the others as well.

"Rei-chan, Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Mina-chan," I counted their names off one by one, as if in fervent prayer, "Haruka-chan, Michiru-chan, Hotaru-chan, Setsuna-san…"

"Minna," I slowly stood up, ignoring the protests of my aching body, "No matter what, I will save you."

Stepping out into the corridor, I hear voices arguing. I recognized them immediately.

"Look," Mamoru sounded angry. "This night is just getting weirder and weirder – can anyone care to EXPLAIN?"

"I think it would be BETTER, " Makoto's voice rang out, "if SOMEONE would start explaining from the BEGINNING!"

"Perhaps it would be better if I explained MY story first," I said, as I stepped out into the open.

**---**

**Normal POV**

Outside the temple, clouds started to cover the moon as trees swayed to the sudden gust of wind.

"Follow me." The new arrival walked towards the stunned group, stopping directly in front of the other blonde girl.

"Don't worry," she said, taking her eyes away from the blonde and again facing the entire group, "I will explain everything –"

"Who the… What you… Who…?" Makoto stammered.

Usagi (present) couldn't take her eyes away from the blonde girl. It was like looking into a mirror!

"Wait," Rei was looking at the two blondes back and forth, "which one of you is the REAL Usagi?"

"If you'll just let me explain –"

"I think I am starting to get a migraine," Mamoru closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "I'm starting to see double."

"WAIT!" Makoto suddenly shouted, grabbing Usagi (present) and looked at the other blonde with narrowed eyes. "She might be an enemy."

"She can't be!" Luna cried out.

"What enemy?" Mamoru asked at the same time.

The two looked at each other and Mamoru had the decency to blush when he caught himself glaring at a cat.

Ami, who had stayed quiet all throughout this, slowly raised her hand in the air.

"This isn't school Ami-chan," Usagi (future) smiled at her, but the smile didn't seem to reach her eyes, "but go on right ahead."

Everyone looked first at her then shifted their gaze at Ami.

"W-well, " she began, "I could do a physical scan on the two and determine which Usagi is the real one."

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Rei muttered under her breath.

"Before anything else," Usagi (future) motioned towards Mamoru, "maybe all of you should first tell him about your identities."

"I-identities?" Usagi (present) sweat dropped. "What identities?"

"And in turn," Usagi (future) looked pointedly at Mamoru, "you can tell them yours."

"Nani?" Makoto and Rei said in unison.

"What identity?" Luna advanced at Mamoru, like a predator stalking prey.

Mamoru, however, was oblivious to the cat's threatening posture. He was deep in thought. _'Identities? If they have secret identities and Sailormoon's cat is with them, then that means…'_

"You're the Sailor senshi?" his eyes widening in surprise at the sudden realization. _'Of course! Now it makes sense. The cat, the mini computer, but what about the other Usagi…?'_

Upon hearing the sudden revelation, everyone froze, except Usagi (future) and Luna, who had then decided to bare her claws at the college student and make a swipe at his leg.

"Luna!" Usagi (future) admonished the cat.

Upon her outburst, Luna stopped her action midway while Mamoru suddenly yelped and took a step back away from the cat.

"Watch your cat, Odango!"

"Ba-ka!" the two Usagis muttered simultaneously.

It was, however, heard by everyone in the room.

Usagi (present) had heard the other blonde's words and swiveled at her direction, gasping.

"How did you do that?"

The other girl sighed, "As I said, if you'd only let me explain."

She straightened, no mean feat, considering her bruised arms and legs. She was clearly badly injured, but she seemed to be not minding the pain at all.

"Ohayo," she bowed, before standing straight and looking at the group as a whole, "my name is Tsukino Usagi, and I am sixteen years old."

"NANI?!"

**---**

**Present Usagi's POV**

Did she just say sixteen years old?

I just stood there, gaping like a fish, mouth wide open in shock.

"Are you for real?" I asked and started to poke her arm. Immediately, I felt an electric shock run through my fingers at the slight contact so I pulled my finger away, fast.

"Don't do that!" she said.

Did she feel that, too?

"What was that?" I asked her looking at my sore finger. The others were looking at us, bewildered.

"I'm not really sure," she began explaining, walking outside, towards the temple grounds.

"But I think it comes from the fact that we are supposed to be the same person but of a different time. We're not supposed to be seeing each other, much less touch or talk to one another."

I immediately started to follow her the moment she stepped out of the temple. I felt the others do the same. This is weird. I'm actually talking to my future self?

"If you don't mind," Ami suddenly broke our conversation, "I still would like to take that scan, just to be sure."

"Alright." My 'supposedly' future self agreed.

As Ami proceeded to do the scans, I studied the other blonde's profile. We look exactly the same! Though she does seem taller by an inch or two and her features are a little sharper than mine. Her clothing is similar to what I would usually wear, but it didn't hide the fact that she was covered in bruises. Her arms, legs, even her face had bruising and scratches. I wonder what happened to her, I mean, me?

I sighed. This is getting confusing. But deep inside, I could feel a connection towards her. It's as if I know her, as in, REALLY know who she is.

"Let me get this straight," Mamoru had his arms crossed across his chest and was looking at my future self quite sternly. "You're two years from the future, right?"

"Hai."

"Alright then," he continued, "where's the silver crystal?"

The girls' reactions were instantaneous. Rei had looked at him, surprise evident on her face. Ami abruptly stopped typing in her mini computer. Makoto narrowed her eyes and took a fighting stance towards him. But it was Luna who broke the silence.

"How do you know about the silver crystal?"

Mamoru looked at the cat and shrugged.

"I know you're the Sailor senshi, you were pretty much a dead give away," he said, eyeing Luna with a smirk.

"Granted, that we are the Sailor Senshi," Makoto sneered at him, "why are you asking about the silver crystal?"

"It's alright, everyone," my future self spoke up. I looked at her. She seemed to be amused at the whole exchange going on. She definitely knows something.

"You can trust Mamo-ch… I mean, Mamoru-san," she said. I noticed her blunder. What was she supposed to call the baka, I wonder?

"Or should I say," she looked at him with a small smile, "Tuxedo Mask."

"WHAAATTT???"

**---**

**Mamoru's POV**

I cringed upon hearing Odango Atama's shout. Damn, that girl can scream.

I looked at her supposedly 'future self' and wondered if she really was for real.

"He…he can't be Tuxedo Mask!" the younger Usagi wailed.

"And I can't believe you're Sailormoon." I muttered.

It was quite easy, actually, putting two and two together. The cat, Odango Atama's hair style, the sudden appearance of her friends coinciding with the appearance of the other Senshis.

I figure, Rei is Sailor Mars, Ami is Sailor Mercury, and Makoto is Sailor Jupiter.

"You're SO mean!" she continued crying, bawling her eyes out like a five year old.

"Grow up, Odango."

"Watch it, buddy," her friend, Makoto, started defending her, knuckles cracking, eyes menacing.

A beeping sound suddenly made me turn towards Ami. She was also caught unaware of the sound which apparently was coming form her mini computer.

"It looks like the scan is complete, and the data is now being processed." She explained, while typing a couple of commands.

"Y-you're Tuxedo Mask?"

I turned around and saw Rei looking at me with a bewildered look on her face.

"Yes, I am."

If this were an anime, her eyes would have been replaced with red hearts with the look she suddenly gave me.

"YEEEESSSSSSS!!!" she shouted, then proceeded to wrap her arms around my arm, "My boyfriend is Tuxedo Mask! Who would have known?"

I sweat dropped. This girl is dangerous. I started looking around and my eyes immediately fell on Usagi. The future Usagi, that is.

The look in her eyes almost made me fall on my knees.

Hurt. Pain. Sadness. How could one person feel so much?

"Rei!" the present Usagi was pulling the priestess away from me, "You can't trust him! You know that!"

"Actually," the voice pulled my gaze away from the present blonde to the future one. "You can trust him, he's one of you."

"Nani?" the cat was clearly annoyed with the way this conversation was going.

"He also protects the moon princess."

Everyone froze at her words.

"Moon… princess?" Usagi (present) mumbled.

"You know where she is?" I was now standing in front of her. Grabbing her shoulders, I asked, "Where's the moon princess?"

"Hey," I suddenly felt someone grab my shoulder from behind, "can't you see she's injured?"

I immediately released the blonde girl's shoulders. She stepped back and looked into my eyes. I felt my stomach twist in uncertainty. Why am I feeling this way whenever I'm near her?

"It's alright Mako-chan," she said, never breaking eye contact, "he would never hurt me."

The last sentence was spoken so softly it was as if she meant it for only me to hear. And it would seem so. The others didn't say anything else after that and I immediately looked away. What is happening to me?

"Sugoi!"

Ami's sudden outburst broke me from my reverie and I felt myself blush. I stole a quick glance at the blonde in front of me and she had a small, knowing smile on her face. Damn her and her younger counterpart!

"What is it, Ami-chan?" Luna walked over to the blue haired girl.

"Amazing! They're actually the same!" she exclaimed, "All throughout their genetic information! Their DNA, their brain waves, even twins don't have this type of similarity! It's like they're an exact replica of each other. I can't explain it!"

"Then I guess, she is telling the truth then," Makoto was curiously looking at me and then at the future Usagi, "she is from the future."

**---**

**Normal POV**

"Mmm-hmm," Rei nodded, her eyes closed in thought. "Even their auras feel the same, that's why I kept getting mixed signals between the two, confusing one from the other."

Usagi (present) was leaning over Ami's shoulder trying to see the information the blue haired girl had exclaimed.

"But Ami-chan," Usagi's brow was wrinkled up in a frown. "I can't understand anything on the screen."

"As if, Odango," Rei chided the blonde, breaking her reverie. "You can't even understand what's written at the back of a cereal box."

Usagi suddenly had tears in her eyes and was sniffling.

"Rei, that's mean!"

"Well, it IS the truth, you ditz!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOOOOTTT!"

"TOOOOOO!"

A tongue war suddenly ensued after the childish bickering and everyone present had to sweat drop with the way the two fourteen year olds were behaving.

"Stop it you two!" Luna scolded them, making the two huff and turn their back to each other.

Luna sighed and turned towards the girl from the future.

"So, can you tell us why you're here?"

The future Usagi's demeanor suddenly changed. Her eyes became shuttered and her body visibly stiffened. Makoto lightly touched her elbow and offered the girl a small smile of encouragement. She smiled back, but everyone can see that the smile was strained.

"You okay?" the tall brunette asked her.

"I'm alright."

"Maybe, we shouldn't force her to it too soon, Luna," Usagi (present) was looking at her future self with concern.

"No," she shook her head, long pigtails swaying side to side. "The sooner I tell you, the sooner I can fix things out."

Everyone suddenly became quiet, awaiting the next words the future Usagi would say.

"First off," she started, "I came here to get help."

"Help?" Rei asked; dread suddenly filling the priestess' heart. "Why would you need OUR help? Aren't we in the future also?" _'Why do I have the feeling my visions are somehow connected to her?'_

Usagi (future) closed her eyes for a moment, as if steeling herself from the onslaught of emotions she was suddenly feeling at the moment.

"Yes, you are also there," she began, "however, it's… not enough…"

Her blue eyes slowly opened, revealing blue orbs filled with unshed tears.

'_What had happened to her to make her this emotionally unstable yet so strong?'_ Mamoru thought. The Usagi he knew would have been bawling her eyes out way before this incident. But now, she seemed to be fighting the tears from coming out and keeping her emotions in check.

"I was…I was sent here," she continued, "to get help, but it seems there was a mistake."

"A mistake?" Ami asked.

"Yes," Usagi (future) nodded, taking a deep breath before continuing, "You see… I can't… I mean, you can't…" she broke off and sighed. "How do I explain this?"

"Why don't you just explain what it is you need to do, then we'll see if we can help or not." Mamoru quietly rationalized.

Everyone else nodded at his suggestion. However Usagi (future) merely shook her head.

"If only it were that simple," she said, her eyes starting to tear up. "Unless you have the silver crystal, you cannot help me."

"Wait," Makoto interrupted, "does that mean that in your time, you still haven't found the silver crystal?"

"No, that's not it," Usagi (future) answered, "the enemy we faced is so powerful, one silver crystal is not enough."

"WHAT?!"

She was clearly trying hard not to cry. But everyone else was so shocked into silence. Even Mamoru remained speechless.

"Look," she continued, "I can't really say anything else. Time has already been compromised by my presence here. I would just have to wait until YOU get the crystal."

"Wait," Ami interjected, her expression clearly confused, "so you mean that the moon princess is really here and we will find her along with the silver crystal?"

"Yes." Was the only reply.

"How do we find her and the crystal?" Luna asked.

"I can't tell you that Luna," the future Usagi answered, "as I said, my timeline is already hanging in the balance. If I say anything more, something bad may happen and I might cease to exist."

A gasp was heard from the present Usagi. "Cease to exist? As in, you'll disappear?"

Her future counterpart could only nod.

"Then I guess we'll just have to do this on our own," Mamoru announced, "what happens here in our time could grossly affect our future, in your case Odango," he shifted his eyes on Usagi (present), "her." Nodding his head towards the other blonde.

"Wait," Makoto suddenly interrupted, "does this mean that we'll be working together now?" she asked the tall college student, looking at him with narrowed eyes, "Tuxedo Mask?"

"Who is the general you are facing now?" Usagi (future) inquired Usagi (present).

"Zoicite."

"I see," she murmured, deep in thought, "So I guess you are now searching for the rainbow crystals, considering that she's also not here yet."

"She?" Luna asked, confused, "Who's she?"

Before the girl from the future could answer however, a shout was heard coming from the direction of the temple rooftops.

Rei immediately recognized the voice.

"Grandpa!"

All eyes immediately looked up and saw a flash of purple light break into the night sky. It seemed to have come from the roof, accompanied by the scream of Rei's grandfather. But before anyone can even take into action, Phobos and Deimos shot up towards the rooftops, just in time to see the small, old man fly off in their direction, hurtling to the ground at top speed.

Mamoru reacted. With a sudden twist, his clothes changed from ordinary street wear to a black tuxedo, complete with cape, top hat, and mask. He jumped up and caught the old man in time, before he hit the ground.

Rei immediately ran towards their direction, upset with what had happened. Everyone else followed suit, except for a blonde girl who continued to look up towards the roof, understanding dawning into her eyes.

"Grandpa!" Rei immediately took hold of her grandfather's hand. Tuxedo Mask had laid the unconscious man on the ground, relieved to see that he had just lost consciousness. However, he seemed to be glowing a light shade of purple.

"What do you think happened?" Makoto asked, concerned for the old man. "Why is he glowing?"

Usagi (present) was beside Rei, stroking her shoulder, clearly trying to calm the priestess.

"It was Zoicite." Was the short reply.

Everyone gasped and turned towards the blonde girl who was left behind on the temple entrance, still looking up on the roof.

"But…but what would Zoicite want with my grandfather?" Rei asked, confused. _'Could it be that the dark kingdom knows about our identities?'_

"It's a rainbow crystal," Usagi (future) just said matter-of-factly, now walking towards their direction and kneeling beside Tuxedo Kamen, "your grandfather is one of the crystal carriers."

"What?!" Rei shrieked, upset and confused at what the future girl had said. She then immediately turned to Usagi (present).

"U-usagi," she whispered, "onegai… my… my grandfather…"

Usagi (present) just nodded and stood up, raised her right hand and shouted her transformation phrase.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

"Wait!" Luna shouted at the same time.

Too late did all the girls realize the presence of one Tuxedo Mask in their midst.

As (present) Usagi's clothes disappeared, replaced by ribbons of light, Mamoru was given a brief, albeit, obvious display of a NAKED Usagi underneath the ribbons. _'Who knew that Sailormoon's transformation would be this… err… enlightening?'_

The transformation actually took place in a couple of seconds, and before the other girls could even pounce on Tuxedo Mask for ogling their friend, she had already struck out her signature pose.

"AHHHHHHH! Mamoru-baka, HENTAI!" the blonde heroine screeched, her face fuming in an intense red color.

"You looked! You looked!" Makoto was ready to glomp our tuxedo-clad hero in the head.

He immediately stood up, away from the group and help out his hands.

"Hey! How should I know she was supposed to be naked during transforming?" he defended himself.

"You could have closed your eyes!" Luna screeched, a vein ticking on her forehead, clearly irritated with the whole incident.

"NNNNOOOOOOO!" Sailormoon wailed, upset with what happened, as she was now on her knees, crying like a petulant two-year-old.

"Um guys," Ami called up everyone's attention, face turning pink. "Grandpa Hino? Remember?"

"Oh yeah," Makoto, embarrassed, turned to Rei, "Sorry about that, Rei-chan."

Sailormoon had also stood up and was now holding her Crescent Moon Wand. It was now giving off a small beeping sound, clearly indicating the presence of a rainbow crystal nearby.

Still sniffling, she chanced one more irritated glance at Tuxedo Mask before looking at Rei.

"Ready, Rei-chan?"

"Hai…" the fire priestess answered, eyes still watching over her unconscious grandfather, his head nestled on her lap.

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

Small particles of light surrounded Rei and her grandfather. Giving them an almost ethereal glow. A few seconds passed and the light dissipated. However, the old man was still lying prone on Rei's lap. _'What's wrong? Why didn't it work?'_

"Eh?" Sailormoon, bewildered, looked at the sleeping man and then at her Crescent Moon Wand, "Maybe it's broken…"

"No, that's not it," Ami said, again taking scans with her Mercury computer. "The Moon Wand wouldn't work on Grandpa Hino because he hadn't been turned into a youma."

"You mean," Makoto interrupted, "he needs to be turned first into a youma before we can get the crystal out of him?"

"No!" Rei was now crying, hugging her grandfather unto her chest.

Tuxedo Mask, who was still keeping a safe distance form the girls, spoke up. "There seems to be no other way, I'm sorry, Rei-san."

Everyone kept quite after that, broken only by Rei's sobs. It was then that Usagi stood up and gave a loud sigh.

"Alright," she began, "I guess there is no other way."

"Nani?" Sailormoon, bewildered, looked at Usagi as she slowly went in front of Rei and her grandfather.

Lifting her right hand, palm facing forward, she suddenly began to glow in an eerie silver light. Closing her eyes, the light seemed to concentrate on her outstretched palm. All of a sudden, Grandpa Hino started twitching, as if in pain.

"Hold him down, Rei," the glowing girl admonished, her eyes still kept closed. "I promise, this will only be for a little while."

Rei, who was about to stop her, looked stunned at the reproach, but she obeyed, nevertheless, holding on to her squirming grandfather, praying that it will indeed be over soon.

Everyone else could only watch in awe at the display of power this girl from the future seems to be wielding.

The glowing light intensified, as Usagi's palm shifted nearer to the old man's chest. Grandpa Hino, on the other hand, was clearly in pain, but it seemed that whatever was inside him was reacting to the girl's outstretched palm because his back was arched towards it.

He then proceeded to glow also, but instead of a silver color like the girl in front of him, an iridescent purple light surrounded his small frame. Before anyone can utter a word, a purple crystal shot out of his body, hovering in front of Usagi's still outstretched palm.

The light show started to fade. Silver and purple disappearing, leaving only the light of the moon shining on them. As Usagi opened her eyes, she took hold of the rainbow crystal. It started to glow in her hand, but before anything else happened, she quickly thrust it to Rei, causing the girl to catch the gem a little clumsily.

"Hey!"

"Sorry," Usagi mumbled, slowly getting up, "I'm a little tired."

As soon as she was on her feet, however, she started swaying. And the last thing she remembered was Tuxedo Mask catching her in his arms and hearing her past self shout–

"– How did you do THAT?" Sailormoon exclaimed.

**----------**

_AN: Sorry, couldn't help myself. With all that drama in the beginning, I needed to insert a few comedic scenes. Hehehe! I hope you didn't get confused on the last part of this chapter. As soon as Usagi (present) changed into Sailormoon, I called her as that, while the Usagi (future) stayed as simply 'Usagi'. Oki? Oh look, no cliffy:p _

_I'll stop right here. In any case, the story is proceeding quite smoothly, actually better than I expected it to be._

_To everyone who reviewed, thank you so, sooo much! A lot of you are actually concerned about Usagi (future) telling it all, time paradox and what not; I hope this chapter answered your concerns. She is aware of the possible consequences of the time shifting, considering her experience with Chibi-Usa. So, not to worry! XD _

_okay before you guys flame me or something, i'll explain right now, although future Usagi did mention that she won't interfere, she still helped the scouts get the crystal from Rei's grandpa for two reasons: ONE - she's a big softy; anything to help a friend -- in this case Rei. TWO - at this point the future has already been changed, episode 30 of season 1, they found out that grandpa Hino was a crytal carrier when zoicite turned him into a youma near the end of the episode. The knowledge at that point came too early. Another thing, the rainbow crystal reacted to our future Usagi because of the silver crystal she is carrying. Whew... any other concern/question, please PM it to me._

_By the way, I'm gonna be busy in a couple of days, so the next chapter might take a while. One to two weeks max. I know I said that whenever I post a chapter, the next one is already done, but in this case, due to the shortness of the last chapter and my upcoming schedule, I decided to put this out already so you guys won't be TOO mad. X3 --ducks flying potato--_

_Besides, I promised a whole bunch of readers I'll post the next one within this week. However, chapter 6 is not even 25 percent done, so yeah …bad Aimee, bad… --again hides from angry mob--_

_Keep reviewing, people. I need your suggestions and inputs to improve my writing as well as the storyline. I may have already thought of the plot, but I do accept suggestions and constructive criticisms if it is for the betterment of the story. --faints, as another flying potato finally hits its mark-- _

_REVIEW! Ya know ya want to! xD Arigatou! Ja ne!_

**--- Aimee Hime**


	6. the morning after

_Author's Notes: I'm back people! Thank you for waiting!_

_Okay just so we're clear, as a continuation, 'Usagi' is still future Usagi while 'Sailormoon' is present Usagi. Unless I say otherwise._

_Now as a guide: This **---** means change of POVs. This means change of scenery. And of course, this **------** means TBC. Okie:p_

_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon not mine. Mamo-chan not mine. This storyline all mine. But do I get paid for it? Noooooooo… Naoko-san's sooooo have it all… sigh…_

**Chapter 6: The morning after **

_Recap_

_The glowing light intensified, as Usagi's palm shifted nearer to the old man's chest. Grandpa Hino, on the other hand, was clearly in pain, but it seemed that whatever was inside him was reacting to the girl's outstretched palm because his back was arched towards it. _

_He then proceeded to glow also, but instead of a silver color like the girl in front of him, an iridescent purple light surrounded his small frame. Before anyone can utter a word, a purple crystal shot out of his body, hovering in front of Usagi's still outstretched palm. _

_The light show started to fade. Silver and purple disappearing, leaving only the light of the moon shining on them. As Usagi opened her eyes, she took hold of the rainbow crystal. It started to glow in her hand, but before anything else happened, she quickly thrust it to Rei, causing the girl to catch the gem a little clumsily._

"_Hey!"_

"_Sorry," Usagi mumbled, slowly getting up, "I'm a little tired."_

_As soon as she was on her feet, however, she started swaying. And the last thing she remembered was Tuxedo Mask catching her in his arms and hearing her past self shout– _

"– _How did you do THAT?" Sailormoon exclaimed._

**------**

Everything seemed to move in slow motion.

As soon as Usagi lost consciousness, Tuxedo Mask was instantly at her side, catching her before she hit the ground. Ami and Makoto also rushed to her side, while Sailormoon just stood with her mouth gaping open.

"How did she do that?" Sailormoon exclaimed, as she started jumping and pointing at the same time. "Did you see that? Did you see that!?"

"Will you stop that, Odango!" Rei scolded the hyperactive blonde. "You are starting to give me a headache."

"That was amazing," Ami looked on, stunned at what transpired moments ago. The power radiated by the future Usagi was astounding, yet, it left them with a sense of warmth and peace. _'It felt like a sense of belongingness.'_

"So, what's the score on the crystals now?" Makoto asked the group.

Everyone looked at the tall brunette. Rei was still on the ground, with her sleeping grandfather on her lap, her eyes however were on the purple crystal in her hands. Tuxedo Mask still had Usagi in his arms, carrying her bridal style, his eyes also, trained in on the crystal.

"Well, that's two for us, one on Tuxedo here, and three on the dark kingdom." Ami answered, walking towards Rei's kneeling form. She then took the crystal from Rei and put it in her sub space pocket for safekeeping.

"I think it would be better if we first let her rest," Luna said, looking at Usagi in Tuxedo Mask's arms. "She seems to have not yet fully recovered to whatever happened to her."

"But," Rei looked around, "where will we let her stay?"

"She can stay with me!"

All eyes turned to the still hyperactive Sailormoon, sweatdrops appearing all around.

"Come on, Usagi," Makoto interjected, "be serious!"

"Ah, another thing," Ami also spoke up, "we can't keep calling the two of them Usagi. It will get confusing."

Everyone murmured in agreement except one –

"But why can't she stay with ME?"

Sailormoon had again started wailing, disappointed that her future self will not be staying in her house.

"Well duh!" Tuxedo Mask looked at her clearly annoyed with her denseness. _'And to think that I actually thought it was cute, sheesh. Now that I find out Sailormoon IS Odango Atama, she's now ALSO starting to get in my nerves.' _He thought._ 'But then who would have thought that Odango would actually be that sexy…ARGH! Hentai thoughts! Hentai thoughts!...'_

Tuxedo Mask visibly stiffened which earned him curious glances from the girls.

"I can't volunteer, my mom might get suspicious." Ami reasoned out, looking at the caped hero oddly.

"Ditto," Makoto said, raising an eyebrow at him. "My landlord doesn't approve of having more than one tenant in the room I'm renting."

"My grandpa might also get suspicious, considering we always meet here." Rei mumbled, still worrying over her grandfather.

Everyone then, including Luna, turned with a knowing look towards the only male in the group, Tuxedo Mask – aka – Mamoru Chiba.

"Hey, wait a minute," he said, slowly backing away, momentarily forgetting he still had Usagi in his arms. "You can't expect her to – "

"NO!" Sailormoon suddenly shrieked, "absolutely NOT!"

"Eh? Why not?" Makoto was clearly curious with what she would be reasoning out. Sometimes, she couldn't believe how childish her friend was, but along with it comes a very big, accepting, and kind heart, and she's not really one to hold grudges.

"Hello?" the blonde heroine waved her arms frantically in the air, "Mamoru-baka, everyone? Remember him?"

Makoto sweatdropped. _'I think I spoke too soon.'_

Looking at the tall cloaked hero, Ami couldn't help but admire his good looks and appeal. She sighed. _'I guess there is always an exception to the rule when it comes to Usagi.'_

"Okay," Luna spoke up, standing in the middle of the group, "for the meantime, the future Usagi would have to stay at Tuxedo Mask's place, everything else we would have to talk about tomorrow, it's getting late."

"Do I have no say in the matter?" an annoyed Tuxedo Mask asked the group.

"No," all females present, except Sailormoon, of course, answered back.

"Fine," he muttered. But truth be told, he was kind of glad that the future Usagi would be staying with him, at least he could ask her certain things that might help him discover his past. _'Without the other senshis getting in my way.'_

"Alright," Luna continued, "Rei still has to look after her grandfather. Ami," she looked towards the blue haired girl, "can you help Rei look after him?"

Ami nodded, helping Rei get up with her grandfather in her arms.

"Usagi, you need to go home, you're parents are very worried." Luna spoke to the still pouting Sailormoon. As soon as she heard Luna's command, however, she started turning pale.

"Oh no!" She wailed, grabbing her long blonde ponytails in agitation, "my parents are gonna kill me!"

"Hey, Usagi," Makoto tried to pacify the young blonde, "I promised you I'll take you home to explain to them, right?"

Sailormoon sniffed and immediately hugged her friend. "Thanks, Mako-chan!"

"If there's nothing else, I'm off," Tuxedo Mask announced, turning towards the direction of his condo. But before he could take flight, however, Luna stopped him.

"Wait!"

He looked back, his expression unreadable, his eyes hidden behind the mask.

"We'll visit her tomorrow after school. So don't try anything stupid."

He smirked and in a sweep of his cape, took off, disappearing in the darkness of the night with an unconscious Usagi again in his arms.

"Let's go." Makoto pulled Sailormoon towards the shrine steps. Immediately, there was a flash of light and Sailormoon had detransformed into Usagi (present) again.

"See you tomorrow, Rei, Ami-chan," she said, waving to the two girls left behind, "take care of grandpa."

"Take care, Usagi-chan," Ami waved goodbye to the trio. "Goodnight Makoto-chan, Luna." She and Rei had each taken Grandpa Hino by his arms and legs. Good thing the old man was small; they might have had a harder time. But before they can even reach the door of the temple, they heard Usagi (present) call out to them.

"Hey, Rei," Usagi (present) called out to the priestess, "there's a weird guy sleeping on your steps."

**(the next morning)**

"I can't believe I slept in Mamo-chan's bed." Usagi (future) muttered.

Looking around the huge condo unit, she instantly felt a sense of déjà vu. It seemed that in the time of them being enemies up to the time of the two of them hooking up, nothing in his apartment has changed. Well, that is except for their pictures beside his bed and his coffee table in the living room. But that was added after the doom tree incident, so that would still be awhile.

Usagi (future) was now in the kitchen, heating up the breakfast he left for her. She couldn't help but smile at the note he had left along side the breakfast plate.

_Sorry. Need to go to school. Big assignment due today. Feel right at home, breakfast is on the table. Be back around one pm. – Mamoru_

She put down the piece of paper and sighed. _'Ah yes, my Mamo-chan, always the over achiever.'_ At the same time, the microwave had given off a small beeping sound, signaling her breakfast is ready.

She looked at the clock near the cupboard and saw it was ten in the morning.

As she sat down on the kitchen counter eating her food, she tried to recall everything that had occurred yesterday.

"I can't believe I passed out in front of them," she mumbled through a mouthful of eggs, bacon and toast. _'The last thing I remember was giving the crystal to Rei.'_

As the future Usagi pondered on the possible ramifications of her intrusion with the crystal gathering, across town, inside Juuban Middle School, the present Usagi was thinking along the same lines …well, somewhat to that effect.

'_I wonder how she did that.'_ Usagi (present) mused, while balancing a pencil on her upper lip. _'The power she radiated was immense! I wonder when I got so powerful and how did I achieve that kind of power?'_

"But it was SO amazing!" she sighed, eyes twinkling with stars, not heeding the fallen pencil.

She was so caught up in her daydreaming that she failed to see the flying piece of chalk making a beeline on her face.

_THWACK!_

All eyes were turned to the blonde girl whose forehead was starting to turn pink with the impact.

"Tsukino Usagi," Haruna-sensei was clearly trying to reign in her temper, but was clearly losing if the throbbing vein on her forehead and fist were any indication. "If you'll just daydream in my class, at least do it SILENTLY!"

"B-but, s-sensei…" Usagi whimpered, gingerly touching her forehead. "That hurt…" and proceeded with the waterworks.

"Oh no you don't," Haruna-sensei scolded her. "I am immune with those tactics of yours. Be grateful it was the chalk I tossed at you, not the chalk ERASER!"

Immediately, Usagi's tears disappeared as she swallowed audibly.

"You're lucky I have a da… ehem… I mean, busy after school, so I won't give you detention."

With that, Usagi's teacher turned around and proceeded with the day's lesson, leaving the blonde girl sniffling but still grateful that she didn't have detention.

Mamoru was distracted the whole morning.

All during his classes, his mind kept returning to last night's events, not to mention a blonde girl currently residing in his apartment.

He sighed, massaging the back of his neck. He had spent the night on his couch, and not only was it too short for him, but the cushions were clearly not meant for an overnight stay.

"Damn couch," he muttered.

He knew his choice of furniture would someday haunt him. Talk about choosing aesthetics over comfort. He had always wanted to have a high tech living room, complete with a wall mounted plasma TV and surround sound entertainment system, but the sofa bed did not exactly jibe with the equipment, so he instead bought a leather couch.

"Hey, Mamoru-kun," Motoki whispered, sitting at his right. They were in their World History class and their professor was droning on and on about the Persian War. "You okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine, Motoki-kun," Mamoru waved him off, not wanting his friend to speculate his current sleeping arrangement.

All too soon, the bell had rung to signal the end of the class. Their professor had not even finished talking yet when most of the students had already piled out of the room. Mamoru included.

"Hey, Mamoru," Motoki called out to him again, trying to keep up with his friend's long gait. "What's the hurry?"

Mamoru glanced at him and immediately thought of an excuse.

"I forgot my biochemistry notes at home," he said, still in a hurry, trying to outpace Motoki. "I need it for my class later."

Motoki nodded in understanding but still pressed on, "So how about grabbing lunch at the arcade, instead of you cooking at home? I'll wait for you there; it's already twelve-thirty anyway."

That made Mamoru stop short.

"Ah… may-maybe some other time, Motoki," he mumbled, trying to avoid the blonde man's eyes. "Ja ne!"

With that, Motoki was given the bewildering sight of Mamoru Chiba making a run for it… away from him.

"Hmm… something's up," he mumbled, scratching his blonde head, making a mental note of dropping by Mamoru's apartment later to check up on him.

**------**

**Future Usagi's POV**

"I'm sooooo bored!"

I was currently sitting on Mamo-chan's leather couch, my feet propped up on his center table, staring at the ceiling.

Not that I didn't do anything productive the entire morning. I tried to clean up his place, but my Mamo-chan is such a neat freak! Not a thing was out of place!

I even thought of going out, but I changed my mind in the last minute. Unless I talk things over with the present time senshis, it might not be a good idea for me to go out for the moment. Who knows who I might run into?

Speaking of which, I wonder if Haruka-chan and Michiru-chan are already 'awakened' by this time. It's highly unlikely, but I think I'll do research on them later on, just in case. I don't want to upset the balance of time anymore than I already have.

And then of course there's the problem of obtaining the silver crystal of this time. I knew that for the present Usagi to get it, Mamo-chan needs to die first, and I'm not so sure if I can just sit back and let that happen.

'_Ugh! So many things are happening at the same time! What am I going to do?'_

The clock chimed one time, signaling it was one in the afternoon. Mamo-chan said he'll be back around this time. I wonder where he is? He must still be in the university with Motoki.

"I wonder how Motoki-onii-san is doing?" I wondered out loud. _'Imagine his confusion when he sees me AND the present Usagi together.'_ I giggled at the thought.

I suddenly heard the front door open and, what do you know, he's home!

"You're late," I pouted, pointing at the clock near the window, its LCD display blinked, '1:02'.

Mamoru blinked, looked at me and then the clock. He sighed.

"Well your mood seems to have greatly improved since yesterday," he smirked, taking off his shoes and coat after closing the front door and proceeding to the kitchen, his feet not making any noise on the plush carpet.

He opened the refrigerator and looked in, his face in a frown. "What would you like for lunch?" he asked, looking over at me. I could see whatever he was doing in the kitchen due to the design of his apartment.

The living room was beside the dining area and the kitchen was beyond that, separated by a counter tabletop. Beside the kitchen was the door to his bathroom and past that the door to his bedroom.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "anything, I guess."

He raised his eyebrow at me and proceeded to take out a couple of items from the fridge.

"I still have a class at 2:30 so I'll be leaving again before then," he said, while opening the rice cooker. He seems to have seen the rice I cooked earlier on because he didn't say anything and proceeded with his cooking.

I stood up from the couch and walked over to the counter tabletop, sitting on one of the bar stools around it. I leaned in and placed my chin on my hands. "Whatcha cooking?"

"Chicken," he replied, his back towards me, still concentrating on his cooking.

"Oh, okay."

Silence ensued. Aside from the humming of the air conditioner in the living room and the exhaust fan in the kitchen, the only sounds heard were of him …cooking …chicken.

I sighed.

He must have heard me because he turned around and looked at me, his eyes inquisitive. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," my chin was still on my hands, so I was pouting, even though I didn't mean to.

It was his turn then to sigh.

"Look," he started, but turned his back towards me again, cooking his …CHICKEN.

"I know we're not really the best of friends," I raised my eyebrows at that.

"I'm also not sure as to how we treat each other two years from now." Now I had to stifle a laugh at that!

"But, if it's any consolation," I was now leaning on one hand, interested with the way this conversation was going.

"I didn't mean anything out of it." That one hit the spot. Before I could stop myself, I was laughing so hard I was pounding the countertop with my fist.

"Eh?"

I sat up, trying to contain my mirth.

"S-Sorry...hehehe…" I stuttered, still unable to talk coherently. I waved him off with my hand, "If you only knew."

"Knew what?" he said, looking at me curiously.

"Nothing." I crossed my arms over my chest, a smile still hovering on my lips, not looking at him. I knew if I did, I would again be in a bout of hysterics. But what I wasn't expecting was his next comment.

"Nice ring."

I turned to look at him and followed his gaze.

His eyes had landed on the promise ring MY Mamo-chan had given me almost a year ago in the airport. Before I knew it, tears were falling on my cheeks, landing on the said ring.

"O-oi! You okay?" he stammered, panic in his voice. I know he's not used to seeing women cry.

I sniffed, and wiped my tears with the back of my hand.

"Sorry," I gave him a small smile, "I just suddenly remembered something."

I turned away and walked towards his bedroom, "Um, Mamoru-san," I said, still not looking at him, but I could feel his eyes boring behind my back. "Gomen, but I don't think I'm hungry anymore, maybe later." With that, I proceeded to the sanctuary of his bedroom and flung myself on his bed.

Hugging his pillow, I buried my face in it and inhaled his scent. It wasn't long before the tears started again. He may BE Mamo-chan, but it was pretty clear from his speech earlier that he isn't MY Mamo-chan.

'_I miss you so much, Mamo-chan.'_

**-----**

**Normal POV**

"What did I do?" Mamoru was clearly at a loss.

He just stood in his kitchen listening to the sizzle of the cooking chicken and looking at the space previously occupied by the future Usagi.

'_That ring must have meant something important to her,'_ he thought. _'I'll apologize later, after she has composed herself.'_

The moment, however, crushed his appetite. So finishing off the chicken, he put it in a heating plate and covered it for later. _'Besides, she might get hungry later on.'_

Looking at the clock, he saw that it was a quarter before two. Seeing that everything else was in order, he decided to leave for his next class. Before doing so, he again left a note beside the lunch plate.

_I have to go back to school. I'll be back around four. The others will be here as well. _

– _Mamoru_

Sighing, he took one last look at his closed bedroom door, thought better of it, and left his apartment.

Usagi (present), Ami, and Makoto were in the Crown Arcade waiting for Rei. It was a quarter before three in the afternoon and school finished half an hour ago. The three were sitting on a booth. Ami was reading a big book on science while Usagi (present) was slurping on her second milkshake. Makoto looked bored seeing that Motoki was on his day off and couldn't help but notice the speed of the shake's disappearance.

"Gee, Usagi," Makoto smiled at her friend, "easy on the shake, you might get brain freeze."

"Nah," Usagi (present) smiled back at her, "you get used to this kind of thing."

"Plus, Usagi doesn't really have any brains so it's unlikely that she'll freeze anything."

(Present) Usagi's smile instantly disappeared upon hearing the owner of that mocking voice.

"Rei," she said through clenched teeth, "for your sake, I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

Rei sauntered up to their table with a smirk on her face.

"How's your grandfather, Rei-chan?" Makoto asked.

"Oh, he's okay, he doesn't remember anything." The fire priestess answered, "Yuuichiro is staying with him right now. I swear," she continued, irritation clouding her face, "that bohemian is starting to get on my nerves."

"Yuuichiro?" Makoto murmured, trying to come up with a face to go along with the name. "Ah! You mean that guy we saw sleeping on your steps last night!"

Rei just nodded, her face still in a frown.

"Yuuichiro, huh?" Usagi (present) slided up to Rei with a goofy look on her face making kissing sounds along the way. "Has he proposed to you yet?"

"Nani!?" Rei turned red at (present) Usagi's remark, rounding on the blonde, who at that point was laughing her head off seeing her friend's reaction.

"I'll have you know Usagi," Rei placed her hands on her hips, fire seemingly coming out of her eyes. "Mamoru and I are still together."

That caused Usagi (present) to choke. Makoto, who had been watching the exchange with a bored look, patted her friend's back to relieve her discomfort.

"Together?" Usagi wheezed, still trying to catch her breath, "Are you forgetting that he's supposed to be our en..mmpph.."

Ami and Makoto had grabbed on (present) Usagi and clamped their hands on her mouth, silencing her.

"Usagi-chan," Ami scolded her, "someone might hear you!"

Makoto just sighed. Rei however was not perturbed, seeing that she suddenly had the upper hand in their argument.

"Besides," she flicked her long back hair from her shoulders, "YOU said so yourself that he can be trusted."

Before Usagi (present) could retaliate, however, Luna appeared beside them and hopped on the table.

"Good you're all here," she said, looking curiously at Makoto and Ami who were still holding on to Usagi. She sighed, _'I'm afraid to even ask'._

Makoto let go of Usagi and stood up. "Let's go."

Luna jumped off the table and followed the tall brunette. Rei also tuned to follow, leaving Usagi (present) and Ami on the table.

"Wow," Usagi (present) looked at the three, and then turned towards Ami, "they seem to be in a rush."

"Better to leave now, I have to go home early." Ami reasoned out, "My mother set a curfew for me tonight. A girl was admitted in the hospital earlier today. Apparently, she was attacked in the park late last night and was only found early this morning."

Usagi only nodded and then also stood up, almost forgetting the paper bag she had with her.

"Rei, are you sure he lives here?"

To a passing stranger, they would have paused and thought weird of the four girls and one cat looking up, up, UP the tall apartment complex in front of them.

"It seems expensive." Makoto whispered.

Everyone could only nod in agreement.

"I know he lives here because I followed hi – I… I meant… he TOOK me here before!" Rei suddenly turned pink, embarrassed with her slip up.

"Oh really, Rei?" Usagi (present) had that devilish gleam in her eye again.

"Shut up, Odango Atama!" Rei threw a raspberry at her which prompted the blonde girl to do the same, thus starting a tongue war.

"Don't you two ever stop?" Luna sighed.

"Come on," Makoto pulled Usagi (present) over, "we still have a lot to talk about."

They then proceeded to enter the posh building. Upon entering the sliding doors, however, they were immediately stopped by a doorman. He looked to be in his early forties, with gray hair and a slight beer belly, and his smile was infectious.

"Excuse me, I haven't seen you girls here before," he said, looking at each girl, particularly the cat with curiosity. "May I help you?"

"Um, we're here to see Mamoru Chiba."

"Just a moment, please." The doorman then walked over to the nearby reception desk and took out a phone. After pushing a couple of buttons, he waited for an answer on the other end of the line.

"Chiba-san?" he said, over the phone, "yes, good afternoon to you, too sir. There are four girls here in the lobby who wishes to see you, should I let them up?"

The four girls waited, holding their breaths, as the doorman kept nodding and saying 'uh huh' again and again. Finally, he placed the receiver back on its cradle and looked at the girls.

"Chiba-san's apartment is 707, sixth floor." He said, smiling at the girls. They smiled back and thanked him for his help.

Going up the elevator, there was complete silence. As they reached the sixth floor, the elevator doors opened, leading to a narrow hallway with three doors at the right and two at the left side.

Looking both ways, Rei then turned left, softly counting off, "706… 707. This is it," stopping in front of the mahogany door with the emblazoned 707 glinting on the hallway light.

"Gee, Rei," Usagi (present) chided her black – haired friend, "we could READ, you know?"

"Oh really, Usagi?" Rei countered back, shooting fireballs from her eyes, "I didn't know you COULD read!"

A tongue war ensued, making Luna raise her hackles and hiss at the two girls, "I can't believe you're at it again!"

Ami, being the sensible one in the group, decided to ring the doorbell on apartment 707. They waited for a minute or two before the door was opened to reveal Usagi (future).

"Oh, hi guys, come in."

"Hey," Makoto waved, making her way into the posh apartment.

Ami followed, carrying Luna in her arms while Rei and Usagi (present) made their way into the room both at the same time. Good thing the doorway was wide enough to accommodate the two at once or else a fight would have started again.

"Wow," Rei mumbled, not realizing she had spoken out loud. "Mamoru sure is loaded."

"Hey, Rei-chan," Usagi overheard her, making her voice sarcastic, "I thought MAMORU had brought you here before?"

Rei had the decency to blush at this, but before she could come back with a witty retort, their object of discussion had stridden in to the living room, having seen them come in.

"Good you're here," he began, seeing them take their seats on his couch. He smirked at Usagi (present) who had seated herself on his lazy boy, playing with the controls. "Sure, make yourself at home."

Usagi (present), upon seeing his smirk, threw a raspberry at him before turning her head away in a huff, content with her feet propped up.

Rei, Ami, and Makoto sat on his couch. Usagi (future) gingerly balanced herself on his wooden side table beside the lazy boy. Seeing the two Usagis in such close proximity from each other made his heart race.

'_Now what the hell am I thinking?' _He thought, mentally shaking himself.

Looking at the two, he noticed stark differences between them now, that if it really weren't for the darkness of last night, he might have had second thoughts on the future Usagi's identity.

The future Usagi had a lighter shade of blonde hair than his Odango Atama. He noted also that she was more… er… endowed than her past self. He could feel himself blushing at the thought and decided to turn his attention to the other girls instead.

He found out however, that the others are doing the same scrutinizing on the two Usagis, albeit with more decorum than him, he was sure.

One of the Usagis cleared her throat. Immediately, he shifted his gaze back to the two blondes and looked straight into the eyes of his Odango Atama.

'_Nani? MY? Since when did I call her MY Odango?' _Mamoru again blushed at the thought but was stopped short with the look he saw coming from the OTHER Usagi. She was giving him a knowing look and for once, since she arrived, her smile seemed to now reach her eyes. _'Now what could SHE be thinking?'_

Usagi (future) couldn't be more happy with the look she had seen Mamoru give the present Usagi. There could be hope to the two yet without having to resort to her OWN past experience with him.

'_If I could keep him from dying, the better. Now if only I could convince my past self that Mamo-chan is the ONE.'_ Usagi (future) mused, looking at the girl in question, who by that time had again started an argument with Rei. She had seen, however, the questioning look she gave Mamoru earlier when their eyes met. _'Things are looking up, indeed.'_

**----------**

_AN: -gasp- THIRTEEN PAGES!!!XD_

_Hey, hope you liked this one. I actually had a little difficulty writing it, but I hope it comes up to par._

_I actually rewrote the end of this chapter and the beginning of chapter 7. Originally I had Motoki waiting in the doorway as soon as the girls stepped out of the elevator, but the story seemed to drag too much already. Anyway, if you guys want to have Motoki-onii-san be part of this whole mess (LOL X3) just tell me, I'll try to squeeze him in…hahahahaha!_

_Okay, one more chapter to go before the action begins! You can't really think that Zoicite would be happy with the crystal ending up in the Sailor Senshis' hands, now do you? LOL. I hope my action scenes make sense though, bleh! Besides, I think this story is starting to drag on and on. I need to perk it up a little to keep you guys still interested. Hehehe!_

_BTW, not to be whiny or anything, but my birthday's coming up! One week to go! So as a birthday present, I would like… MAMO-CHAN! Ahahahahaha!!! Just kidding!_

_I want REVIEWS!!! _

_So see that little button underneath? Drag that mouse and click on it! I promise to make it worth your while! Hehehehe!_

_Arigatou! Ja ne!_

**---Aimee Hime**


	7. too many usagis part 2 EDITED

_Author's Notes: Hello y'all! Chapter 7 is UP! Thank you for your continued support on this story._

_EDITED: **onii-chan** is older brother **oneesan** is older sister, gomen, I am not Japanese, just love their anime… my bad…_

_Last chapter was kinda slow, but I wanted to give you a premise on the "blooming" relationship between our favorite couple Mamo-chan and Usagi. Now as for the question of which one – past or future, well… LOL_

_Okay, now comes the battle scene… help…_

_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi… Saving Time is written by Aimee Hime… Aimee-chan just borrowing from Naoko-san…_

**Chapter 7: Too many Usagis PART 2**

_Recap_

_Rei, Ami, and Makoto sat on his couch. Usagi (future) gingerly balanced herself on his wooden side table beside the lazy boy. Seeing the two Usagis in such close proximity from each other made his heart race._

'Now what the hell am I thinking?' _He thought, mentally shaking himself._

_Looking at the two, he noticed stark differences between them now, that if it really weren't for the darkness of last night, he might have had second thoughts on the future Usagi's identity._

_The future Usagi had a lighter shade of blonde hair than his Odango Atama. He noted also that she was more… er… endowed than her past self. He could feel himself blushing at the thought and decided to turn his attention to the other girls instead. _

_He found out however, that the others are doing the same scrutinizing on the two Usagis, albeit with more decorum than him, he was sure._

_One of the Usagis cleared her throat. Immediately, he shifted his gaze back to the two blondes and looked straight into the eyes of his Odango Atama._

'Nani? MY? Since when did I call her MY Odango?' _Mamoru again blushed at the thought but was stopped short with the look he saw coming from the OTHER Usagi. She was giving him a knowing look and for once, since she arrived, her smile seemed to now reach her eyes. _'Now what could SHE be thinking?'

_Usagi (future) couldn't be more happy with the look she had seen Mamoru give the present Usagi. There could be hope to the two yet without having to resort to her OWN past experience with him._

'If I could keep him from dying, the better. Now if only I could convince my past self that Mamo-chan is the ONE.'_ Usagi (future) mused, looking at the girl in question, who by that time had again started an argument with Rei. She had seen, however, the questioning look she gave Mamoru earlier when their eyes met._ 'Things are looking up, indeed.'

**-------**

As soon as his biochemistry class finished for the afternoon, Mamoru Chiba was again seen making a run for it.

'_I hope she's feeling better now,'_ he thought, still a little lost with what had transpired in his apartment a few hours ago.

**_Flashback (Mamoru's POV)_**

"_Nice ring," I noted, seeing that her arms were crossed over her chest._

_Her eyes immediately turned towards me and shifted to the ring on her left hand's ring finger. All of a sudden, she burst into tears._

"_O-oi! You okay?" I immediately panicked, seeing her tears. I'm not comfortable with seeing women cry._

_She gave me a small smile and tried to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "Sorry, I just suddenly remembered something."_

_She then turned away and walked towards the direction of my bedroom._

"_Um, Mamoru-san," she said, her back turned towards me. "Gomen, but I don't think I'm hungry anymore, maybe later."_

_As she locked herself in my bedroom, I just stood there looking like an idiot, not to mention feeling like one._

**_End flashback (back to Normal POV)_**

As Mamoru entered his apartment, he was surprised to see Usagi (future) sitting on the floor near the doorway. She was hugging her knees to her chest and as soon as he opened the door, she immediately looked up at him.

Her eyes held so much pain and sadness; he almost took a step back.

"Are you alright?" Mamoru asked, closing the door softly behind him and began walking towards her.

She simply nodded, before breaking eye contact. She set her chin on her propped up knees and mumbled, "I'm sorry about earlier."

Mamoru then knelt in front of her and set his hand on top of her head.

"Don't apologize," he smiled at her, "I should probably be the one who should apologize seeing that I was the one that made you cry."

Usagi (future) shook her head, which made him remove his hand from its resting place. _'Her hair is so soft.'_

She suddenly gave him a true smile, not like the ones she had been giving last night. This smile actually reached her eyes. For an instant, he saw the Usagi that he knew – the present Usagi. _'What caused this pain you're carrying, Odango Atama?'_

"No," she said, her smile slightly dimming but remained intact, "I promised myself, no more crying."

With that, she stood up, and Mamoru followed suit. They were standing face to face and so close to each other that he could smell her.

'_She smells like vanilla and strawberries,'_ he thought. Before he could stop himself, his hand reached up to her face, cupping her cheek.

(Future) Usagi's eyes widened at his touch. Before any of them could react, however, the intercom near the door buzzed.

As if in a trance, Mamoru suddenly realized the position they were in and he immediately removed his hand. Turning about face, he pushed the talk button of the intercom.

"Yes?"

"Chiba-san?"

"Yes, Sato-san, good afternoon."

"Yes, good afternoon to you, too sir. There are four girls here in the lobby who wishes to see you, should I let them up?"

"Four girls? Is a cat with them?"

"Uh-huh"

"Alright, send them up."

"Uh-huh, okay."

Mamoru released the intercom button and sighed. _'What were you thinking? This is Odango Atama! An older version, but still, she's the same girl!'_

"Um, Mamoru-san?"

Mamoru turned towards Usagi (future). She had walked a couple of feet away from him and was now standing near the couch.

"Hai, Usagi-san?" he asked, blushing upon seeing her eyes trained in on him.

"I left you your lunch on the kitchen table," she said, her eyes had again turned sad although she had a small smile on her lips, "I thought you might still be hungry."

"Arigatou." Mamoru gave her a small smile in return, and proceeded towards the kitchen.

While waiting for his lunch to heat up in the microwave, he pondered on what had just happened. _'What just happened back there? It was as if I was attracted to her, but hell no! It's Odango Atama we're talking about here! I can't be attracted to her! Older version or not! I can't be!'_

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the doorbell ringing. Usagi (future), upon seeing that Mamoru was busy decided to open the door, after all, it was just the girls.

After the awkward preliminaries, everyone had settled comfortably in their seats. Mamoru had taken a chair from the dining room to sit on. He offered one to Usagi (future) but she seemed content sitting on the side table with her legs crossed.

"Oh, before I forget," Usagi (present) suddenly exclaimed, grabbing the paper bag she had haphazardly thrown on the floor beside the lazy boy she was sitting on. "These are for you," handing the bulky paper bag to the girl next to her.

Usagi (future) took the bag and peered in, eyes widening in surprise at what she saw.

"I brought you clothes," Usagi (present) announced with a big smile on her face before turning a scorching look at Mamoru, "I figured Mamoru-baka here wouldn't even think of that."

"Thank you." Usagi (future) smiled at her and pulled out a dress from the bag.

She recognized this dress. Her mother bought this for her to wear while visiting her grandma in the suburbs.

It was pale pink with white and yellow flowers printed all over. It had a heart shaped neckline with wide spaghetti straps. She would usually wear it with a shirt underneath or a jacket on top. The hem reached two inches past her knees if she could recall. She hadn't worn this dress for almost a year now because it became too small for her. Plus, she had stained it with chocolate ice cream one time.

Looking at the dress, however, the stain was not there yet.

"Ah," Mamoru looked up the ceiling and scratched his head. "Gomen, I did forget about your change of clothes."

He looked over his blonde house guest and winced, just noticing that the clothes she was wearing was still the same clothing she had worn since he found her; rather fell on him, last night.

Her beige Capri pants stopped short a few inches past her knees. She had on a white tank top and a short sleeved baby blue jacket on top of it. It seemed to be a little rumpled, considering that she slept on it last night, but at least it seemed comfortable.

"Thank you, I'll change into it later." Usagi (future) said, folding the dress back into the bag.

"Oh no you don't," Usagi (present) pulled the bag from her and took out the dress again. "You have to change right now. You look like a mess!"

Usagi (future) sighed and took the dress handed out to her. "It's a little small for me now, you know."

"Nani?" Usagi (present) looked up, surprised. "Mom just bought that for me last month."

"Duh, Odango," Rei waved a dismissing hand at the girl sitting on the lazy boy. "She's two years older than you, remember?"

"I know that, pyro!" Usagi (present) stuck her tongue out at Rei.

Rei retaliated with the same action.

Ami and Makoto just sighed, being that this was the third tongue war they have seen in less than an hour.

"REI! USAGI!" Luna screeched.

A brunette and two blondes turned at her direction. "What?" One question had a curious tone, the other, clearly agitated.

"You know, we should think of a name to give each one of you," Ami noted, seeing Luna sweat drop with the exchange. "It's kind of hard calling the two of you Usagi and Usagi."

Rei grinned mischievously, "Why don't we call the future Usagi as Usagi and our Usagi as Odango?"

"Rei! You baka!"

Makoto and Ami sweat dropped, Luna sighed, and Mamoru just dug his own grave.

"That would help distinguish one from the other," he agreed with Rei, nodding all the while.

"Mamoru-baka!" the two Usagis shouted in unison.

Mamoru had the decency to look chastised and Usagi (future) stood up in a huff.

"I'll go change into these clothes. But when I come back," her eyes glared dangerously at Mamoru, "you better have a new name to use for us," making her way into the bathroom to change.

Mamoru cringed as the bathroom door slammed shut.

Usagi (present) was still sitting on the lazy boy, her demeanor clearly irritated, her head turned away from the group.

"Well," Ami interjected, "I have given some thought to this and I was thinking why don't we call our Usagi as Usagi and the future Usagi as Usa-oneesan?"

"Usa-oneesan?" Makoto asked, her arms crossed over her chest, thinking about the idea.

"It does have a certain ring to it, Usagi and Usa." Luna muttered.

Rei just shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever. She IS older than us"

Mamoru looked at the girls and said, "Alright then, Usagi and Usa. You can't expect me to call her oneesan since I AM still older then her."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, baka." Usagi mumbled, still pissed at the black haired boy.

A moment of silence ensued with Mamoru having a glaring contest with Usagi, Rei keeping quietly to herself, and Luna, Makoto, and Ami looking thoughtful.

"I hope you guys have been behaving."

All eyes turned towards the reemerged 'Usa' from the bathroom.

Everyone gasped.

Well almost everyone.

Mamoru almost had a nose bleed. And was practically drooling.

"Told you it was too small," came the cheeky reply from Usa.

Too small was right.

The dress which originally ended below her knees now came short of knee-level, showing off her long legs. The bodice was too tight, leaving the top two of the three buttons undone. Fortunately for Mamoru's high strung hormones, she was wearing a pale yellow shirt underneath. But the said shirt was also tight on her chest.

"Too small, my ASS!" Makoto screeched, grinning like an idiot. "Girl, you got BIG!"

"MAKOTO!" Luna, Rei, and Mamoru reprimanded the tall brunette.

"I think MY clothes would fit you better, Usa-oneesan." Makoto waved them off, walking towards the blonde girl.

"Usa-oneesan?"

"Um, t-that's what we'll call you from now on." Ami, whose face was still pink from Makoto's outburst, explained, still not quite looking at Usa's direction.

"Uh-huh," Makoto leaned over at Usa and proceeded to go around her. "And Usagi we'll simply call Usagi"

"Makoto-chan," Usagi was also blushing at this new revelation, "What are you doing to oneesan?"

Makoto stopped behind Usa and peered over her shoulder to look at Usagi. "Just trying to make sure that my clothes will fit, that's all."

With that, the tall brunette straightened up and made her way back to the couch.

Passing by Mamoru, however, she bent down and whispered to him, "Better wipe that drool from your chin, tuxie boy."

Mamoru, who had remained quiet all throughout the entire exchange, stiffened and blushed even more, if it were possible, at the comment. He did, however, thought better of actually wiping his chin for any traces of drool.

He cleared his throat. Everyone had turned towards his direction. He had put on a passive face, keeping his eyes averted from Usa.

"Now that we have established the name confusion," he started, crossing his legs to hide… certain… uncomfortable parts of his anatomy. "We should start discussing the possible location of the crystal and/or the princess."

"He's right," Luna jumped off from Ami's lap and landed on the center table. "The crystal and the princess are our top priorities."

"But we still have one rainbow crystal left out there," Rei said, crossing her arms over her chest, deep in thought.

Usagi and Ami could only nod.

"Do you know where the next rainbow crystal could be found?" Mamoru turned to Usa, who had seated herself beside Usagi again.

"Of course I do," Usa said, trying to steady herself on the side table. The dress was too tight on her chest and sitting down didn't help matters at all. "But as much as possible, I would like to leave the rainbow crystals to you guys."

"Can't you give a little hint, oneesan?" Usagi pouted, clasping her hands in front of her and gazing at Usa with teary eyes.

"W-well," Usa was taken aback at her past self's sudden demeanor. "Luna will be the one to find the next crystal carrier if that's any help."

"Eh? Me?" Luna asked, perplexed.

Usa nodded. "Look, if it's any consolation, whatever happens, you still WILL get the silver crystal, regardless of how many rainbow crystals the dark kingdom has in their possession right now."

"Why's that?" Ami asked.

"Does that mean that the princess will also appear before us as soon as we have the crystal?" Mamoru added.

"Ah… you see…" Usa looked up the ceiling, obviously trying to carefully choose her next words, "the crystal will appear as soon as the princess appears."

"So you mean, we have to find the princess first for the crystal to appear?" Makoto asked this time.

"N-no…" Usa stammered again, uncomfortable with the way this discussion was heading. _'They can't know that I AM the princess, rather, Usagi IS the princess, otherwise, the timeline could be seriously disrupted, being as messed up as it is already.'_

"Ah… it's like this…"

"It's alright," Luna suddenly interjected, looking at Usa with solemn eyes. "We understand if you can't tell us. Knowing that we WILL find both the crystal and our princess is enough for now."

Usa sighed in relief. "Arigatou, Luna."

As the hour passed, the girls agreed that Usa will have to stay with Mamoru until the crystal has been found. They also agreed that she could go out every now and again but would have to avoid going to Usagi's regular routes, to avoid any chance encounters with the latter's acquaintances.

As they filed out of Mamoru's apartment, Makoto promised Usa that she will bring clothes for her the next day, in the meantime, she could change back into the clothes she came in with, since she had put it in the washing machine after changing.

"And to prevent Mamoru from having a heart attack," Makoto winked at her.

Usa gave her a knowing smile, "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," giving the tall girl a sly wink back.

Makoto only gave her a surprised look before being dragged by a temperamental Usagi. The younger blonde was pissed off because her oneesan would have to stay AGAIN with the baka, plus, her clothes didn't fit, so she would have to bring them back home.

"You sure you'll be okay here?" she asked her future self.

"Hai." Usa only smiled at her before shooing them off, reminding them to be careful on their way home.

As soon as she closed the front door, she turned around and leaned her back to it, sighing.

"You okay?"

Usa turned towards Mamoru who had come from his bedroom to change into sweat pants and a light shirt.

"Hai," she smiled at him and went back into the bathroom to check if the clothes she had put in the wash was now dry.

The girls, however, decided to have a meeting first at Rei's temple to strategize. The sun had already set and neither moon nor stars were visible because of the clouds scattered across the sky.

As they climbed the temple steps, they heard shouts coming from inside.

Looking at each other, they immediately broke into a run and were surprised to see Zoicite cornering Rei's grandfather behind the temple grounds. Yuuichiro lay unconscious a few feet away.

"Grandpa!" Rei shouted.

Zoicite turned towards them and sent a wave of energy at their direction. It sent them flying and into the thick foliage surrounding the temple.

"Rei-chan!" they heard Grandpa Hino scream, before he was abruptly cut off by Zoicite.

"Give me the crystal, old man!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Zoi!"

A black crystal suddenly flew out of Zoicite's hand and emitted a strange light. The light, however, stopped pulsing after a few seconds. Zoicite, surprised, grabbed the crystal and stared at it, askance.

"What the hell…"

"Stop right there!"

Both men stared at the direction of the feminine voice and saw four shadows on the temple rooftops. The moon, then, came out from behind the clouds and their outlines were revealed.

"You dare harm an innocent old man in his own temple? You will pay for that, Zoicite!"

"N-nani?" Zoicite took a step back, not expecting the Sailor Senshis sudden appearance.

"I am the champion of love and justice, Sailor Moon… in the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"You have the sixth rainbow crystal, don't you?" Zoicite seethed, understanding dawning on him with the black crystal's placid reaction to the old man. "That's why you're here so fast, and the old man has no energy left from the rainbow crystal."

"You sure think slow, Zoicite," Sailor Mars rebuked him, all senshis having jumped off from the rooftop and landing gracefully between Zoicite and Grandpa Hino.

She immediately helped her grandfather up and whispered to him, "get out of the way, this could be dangerous."

He nodded warning her to be careful and proceeded to drag Yuuichiro away from the fight.

The other three Sailor Senshis were already in battle with the dark kingdom general. Unbeknownst to them, Tuxedo Mask has arrived just in time to see Sailor Moon avoid one of Zoicite's energy blasts, albeit, a bit clumsily.

"Ahhhhhh!" Sailor Moon wailed, dodging energy blasts left and right. _'Why am I always the one in the line of fire?'_

Sailor Mercury has situated herself in one corner, analyzing the general's attacks and possible weak points.

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder!"

"Mars Fire Soul!"

Both attacks combined and headed towards Zoicite. Before it could reach him, though, a black void suddenly appeared between him and the combined attack. The void then just swallowed the incoming blast and disappeared, as if nothing happened.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter gasped in surprise.

"Everyone, look out! I'm picking up another enemy in the vicinity!" Ami shouted a warning.

Sailor Moon who was at the other end of the field heard the warning too late. A massive black ball of energy suddenly appeared behind her, threatening to swallow her as well.

Before anyone can blink, Tuxedo Mask jumped in and caught her in his arms, seconds after the black ball of energy made an impact on the ground she had previously been standing on, leaving in its wake a gaping hole on the pavement.

"Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Moon sighed, then suddenly stiffened in his arms, immediately remembering just who IS Tuxedo Mask in real life.

"Relax, Odango," he muttered, for her ears only, "I just saved your life, AGAIN."

He smirked at her.

She glared at him.

"So you're the infamous Tuxedo Mask."

All our heroes looked up at the sound of the new voice and saw a man wearing a dark kingdom general's outfit floating in mid air. His hair was shoulder length and was an odd color of silver. His eyes were cold, his smile derisive, making Sailor Moon unknowingly hold on to Tuxedo Mask tighter.

"Kunzite-sama!" Zoicite leapt up and flew at the new arrival's side. "Kunzite-sama, what are you doing here?"

"It seemed you needed my help, Zoicite."

"D-demo… Kunzite-sama…"

"Look, Kunsam… err… whoever, you are," Sailor Jupiter broke through the two generals conversation. "Either you go back to the dark place where you came from of we'll kick your ass!"

"Why you little…"

Kunzite waved off Zoicite's outburst with a flick of his hand. Zoicite, taken aback, kept still.

By this time, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask had regrouped and stood side by side in a face off with the two generals.

"You can try, Sailor warrior, however…"

All of a sudden a dark ball of energy appeared on Kunzite's upturned hand, which seemed to grow bigger and bigger.

"This ball of dark energy is a void. It will encompass you and suck all of your energy, making you easier to kill…" he smirked. "Like bugs."

Everyone on the ground took a fighting stance, prepared for the worst to come.

"Such an amazing display of power."

The comment had come somewhere behind the two dark kingdom generals.

As everyone's attention shifted to yet another new comer, they didn't notice a third person sneak into the temple grounds.

"Who are you?" Zoicite asked, suddenly wary. _'I sense a strong source of energy. It's more powerful compared to anyone else I've met, even Queen Beryl-sama'_

"It depends," came the short reply, the owner of the voice also hovering in midair.

"I don't like this, Kunzite-sama," Zoicite whispered to the silver-haired general.

Kunzite released his hold on the dark energy ball and looked at the new arrival.

"Whoever you are, you better leave now. This does not concern you."

"I'm afraid it does, you see," the new arrival looked over at the Sailor Senshis and Tuxedo Mask, "I must see to it that nothing happens to THEM."

Sailor Moon, upon hearing that statement should have felt relieved, seeing that the new comer seems to be on their side. _'So why do I feel so afraid?'_

The new comer smiled, but the look the Sailor Senshis saw made shivers run up and down their spine.

'_It's like seeing a devil smile,'_ Sailor Mars thought.

'_Something isn't right about this,'_ Sailor Jupiter thought.

'_Who is this person?'_ Tuxedo Mask also thought, glancing at the Sailor Senshis beside him. They too, seem to be ill at ease with the new comer's presence.

"So you're here to help them, is that it?" Kunzite snarled, agitated with the attitude the new comer was showing, not to mention the exorbitant power the person was giving off. _'The power levels I am sensing are off the scale!'_

"No, not really," came the confusing reply, "call it… an investment."

"W-who are you?" Sailor Moon asked, wanting to know who this person is, at the same time, wanting to run as far away as possible.

The newcomer gave them an evil grin.

"I am... Sailor Galaxia."

**----------**

_AN:_** C-L-I-F-F-Y**_xP_

_I hope you didn't get confused. **Usagi** is the present Usagi and **Usa** is the future Usagi. Other than that, I would just place (present) and (future) after Usagi to differentiate them even further._

_Please don't forget to review!_

_Arigatou! Ja ne!_

**---Aimee Hime **


	8. who are you? and you? and you?

_Author's Notes: Hey guys! Chapter 8 is finally here. _

_Now as a quick episode reminder to y'all: Galaxia is not yet aware of Sailor Moon being the moon princess or the holder of the silver crystal. In the anime, she only found out about it in the final battle with the Sailor Star Warriors, after all HER senshis were killed. I think it was episode 198 or 199. _

_Now, another reminder, this time, about my story: present Usagi is **Usagi**. Future Usagi is **Usa-oneesan ** or simply, **Usa**. Present Sailor Moon is **Sailor Moon**. Future Sailor Moon is **Eternal Sailor Moon**. --sigh-- Future girl's got a loooong name. For my reviewers who have given me suggestions as to what to call our two heroines, I thank you!_

_Oh, and another thing… I'm not very good with describing clothes or uniforms… so…well, you'll get the idea. Oh, and let's not forget the battle scenes… bleh!_

_Now to give this story an added twist… or two… or three…LOL._

_ENJOY!_

**---Aimee Hime**

_Disclaimer: There IS a reason why it's called a disclaimer. Disclaimer (n.) – a denial; negation; to refute -- meaning: Sailor Moon ain't mine, ya hear?_

**Chapter 8: Who are you? And you? And you? **

_**Recap**_

_The new comer smiled, but the look the Sailor Senshis saw made shivers run up and down their spine._

'It's like seeing a devil smile,'_ Sailor Mars thought._

'Something isn't right about this,_' Sailor Jupiter thought._

'Who is this person?'_ Tuxedo Mask also thought, glancing at the Sailor Senshis beside him. They too, seem to be ill at ease with the new comer's presence._

"_So you're here to help them, is that it?" Kunzite snarled, agitated with the attitude the new comer was showing, not to mention the exorbitant power the person was giving off. 'The power levels I am sensing are off the scale!'_

"_No, not really," came the confusing reply, "call it… an investment."_

"_W-who are you?" Sailor Moon asked, wanting to know who this person is, at the same time, wanting to run as far away as possible._

_The newcomer gave them an evil grin._

_"I am... Sailor Galaxia."_

**-------------**

Usa had changed back into her own (now clean and dry) clothes. She was a bit reluctant, though, of meeting Mamoru head on. She had seen the look on his face when she had first walked out of the bathroom earlier wearing Usagi's clothes. She had seen it before, but right now, it was on the wrong Mamoru.

'_What am I going to do with you?' _she thought, slowly opening the door and letting herself out.

Mamoru was leaning on the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee in his hands. He didn't seem to notice her.

"Um, Mamoru-kun?"

Mamoru's head snapped up to meet her gaze. He suddenly flushed a beet red and looked away from her.

Usa sighed.

"You know, I understand," Usa told him, crossing her arms over her chest, "really, it's okay."

Mamoru just stared at her with a blank look on his face. But before she could comment on that, he suddenly grabbed his head with one hand and quickly turned around, slamming the coffee cup on the pristine counter. He was clearly in pain.

"Mamoru!" Usa quickly ran over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's Sailor Moon," he groaned, pulling away from her, "she needs me."

With a sudden twist of his wrist, a red rose appeared on his hand and he transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

"Stay here," he said, striding towards the balcony doors, "I'll take care of them, I promise."

"Tuxedo Mask," Usa called out. He turned towards her and their eyes met. "Take care of yourself, too, alright?"

He looked at her, surprised, but felt happy with the genuine concern he saw in her clear blue eyes.

"I will."

A second later, he was gone.

Usa turned back towards the kitchen and took Mamoru's forgotten coffee cup to the sink, all the while thinking, _'I'll give him a five minute leeway, and then I'll go after him.' _

**(Back to the battle scene…)**

"I am... Sailor Galaxia."

Everyone gasped.

Luna, who had been behind the bushes the entire time, heard the statement and was clearly surprised, _'A new Sailor Senshi?' _she thought. _'Why haven't I heard of her?'_

"Y-you're a Sailor Warrior as well?" Kunzite exclaimed, clearly not expecting the said response.

"Yes and no," Galaxia replied, her gold Sailor suit glinting off the moonlight, giving her an eerie glow, her smile, however, was filled with hate and malice. And consequently, the said smile was directed towards the Sailor Senshis.

"I don't like her," Sailor Jupiter whispered to Sailor Mars, the latter nodding her head, not liking the negative vibes she was feeling from the newcomer.

"Is she really a Sailor Senshi?" Sailor Moon asked, prompting Sailor Mercury to open her computer to do a quick scan on the self-proclaimed Sailor Warrior.

"I don't think so." Sailor Galaxia said, flicking her wrist.

All of a sudden, an invisible force knocked Sailor Mercury's computer off of her hand. The blue-haired senshi cried out, nursing the injured hand near her chest.

Tuxedo Mask glared at the gold-clad woman as the other girls turned towards their injured friend, assessing the damage.

"Mercury, are you alright?" Sailor Moon asked, clasping her hands near her chest, panic evident in her voice.

"Let me see," Sailor Jupiter said, gingerly lifting Mercury's hand towards her. Whatever force the gold-clad warrior sent, it was enough to rip through the gloved hand of Sailor Mercury, causing two red welts to appear on her hand.

Sailor Mars had turned back towards Sailor Galaxia, her glowing red aura surrounding her.

"What did you do that for?" she fumed. No one hurts her friends and gets away with it.

"Do not question me, little girl," Galaxia replied, her maniacal smile still in place.

"Little girl? Question you!?" Mars screeched, making Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon turn their attention towards her. "You just attacked our friend!"

Galaxia laughed, clearly enjoying the discomfort she was giving her audience.

"If you're a Sailor Warrior," Kunzite interrupted, Zoicite hanging on to his arm, "why did you just attack one of your own?"

"I'm not with them," Galaxia explained, slowly descending on the ground. Kunzite and Zoicite following suit. "Nor am I against them."

Everyone just looked at her confused.

"As I said," Galaxia raised her wrists in front of her, readying an attack, "it's an investment."

Suddenly two discs of light emerged from her wrist bands and proceeded towards Kunzite.

"Kunzite-sama!"

Before anyone could even react, Zoicite had pushed Kunzite off and taken his place. He got struck with the discs of light and immediately screamed in pain.

"Zoicite!" Kunzite screamed, lying on the ground, having been pushed.

Zoicite glowed as a yellow flower appeared and bloomed on his forehead. A crystal appeared, making everyone gasp in surprise.

"W-what is that?" Sailor Moon asked, staring at the crystal in awe.

"That is a star seed," Galaxia explained, looking at the crystal in fascination. However, the clear crystal suddenly turned black and a dark shadow enveloped Zoicite.

"Now what?" Sailor Jupiter took a fighting stance, standing in front of Sailor Mercury who was still nursing her injured hand.

"Hmm… I should have guessed," Galaxia muttered, again taking flight. Before disappearing however, she called out to the shadowed form of Zoicite.

"I'll leave you to play with them, Sailor Ice."

With that, the shadow surrounding Zoicite disappeared and in his place stood a different looking dark kingdom general.

Zoicite's light blonde hair was loose and a gold and blue band was on his forehead to hold it in place. His uniform was white in color with blue linings, almost similar to his dark kingdom uniform, except that in place of a collar, he had a sailor-styled collar instead. His boots were also blue. A star insignia was on his uniform as well as on his head band. _(AN: think Sailor Star Warriors' headbands)_

"Zo-zoicite?" Kunzite whispered, taken aback at his comrade's transformation.

"I am Sailor Ice!" Zoicite said, striking a pose similar to the Sailor Senshis.

"N-nani?" Sailor Moon stammered, taken aback at the pose, "what is THAT?"

Even Kunzite was at a loss for words with what just happened. Before anyone else could react, Sailor Ice raised his hands in the air and twirled, sending shards of ice crystals in all directions.

Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Senshis scampered away, dodging the ice crystals with ease, except for Sailor Moon, that is. She stumbled her way out of danger, as always.

Kunzite merely waved his hand in front of him, causing a shield to form and block Sailor Ice's attack.

"Zoicite! What are you doing?" Kunzite shouted at his transformed partner. "Snap out of it!"

But the former Zoicite merely looked at him and again launched an ice attack.

"Rain of Ice!"

From above, shards of ice rained down in Kunzite's direction. He again tried to dodge it with his shield, but the attack was too much. A couple of shards managed to pass through his shield and slice him.

"Aaaarghhh!"

Kunzite's shield weakened, making him more vulnerable to attack. His uniform was ripped in several areas and blood was coming out. Green blood, that is.

Sailor Ice smiled with glee. "I got you!"

The Sailor Senshis and Tuxedo Mask, after recovering from the initial attack, could only stare at the power of the transformed Zoicite.

'_He was able to defeat the new General with ease,'_ Mars thought.

"This is not yet over, Zoicite," Kunzite gasped, falling on one knee. "I will find a way to bring you back to normal."

With that he shimmered and completely disappeared, retreating to nurse his injuries.

Sailor Ice turned his attention to the remaining Senshis and smiled at them. This was not good.

"Arrows of Ice!"

Five shards of ice shot out in their direction, clearly aiming for their hearts.

"Crescent Beam!"

A shot of yellow light came from the trees and hit the five ice shards. They broke into pieces and fell on the ground, harmless.

"Who's there?" Sailor Ice was clearly irked with the intrusion.

"I don't know what is going on, but this has got to stop," a voice came from the foliage at the side of the temple grounds. The owner of the voice stepped out into the moonlight and came into view.

Her blonde hair reached past her waist. It was held in a half ponytail by a red ribbon. Her Senshi uniform was exactly the same as the other Senshis, except hers was orange.

"W-who are you?" Sailor Moon asked, getting flustered. _'Another Sailor warrior? This is getting confusing!'_

"You will pay for that!" Sailor Ice suddenly shouted, aiming his attack at the newcomer.

"Glacier Attack!"

The ground beneath the newcomer's feet suddenly shook and cracked, she only had a split second before jumping away as a huge block of ice shot up from the ground, its edges sharp and dangerous.

She landed gracefully beside Sailor Moon and the other Senshis.

"I am Sailor Venus," she said, shaking Sailor Moon's hand before glancing at Sailor Ice. "Who is that supposed to be?"

"We really have no idea," Sailor Mercury answered, her injured hand set loosely near her stomach, the other pressing on her Mercury visors, doing scans on Sailor Ice. "But he is very powerful."

"Oh come on," Sailor Ice whined, "you can't dodge my attack like that! Glacier attack!"

The ground shook and the Sailor Senshis had to leap from one place to another to avoid the glaciers appearing almost everywhere. Sailor Moon was having a hard time dodging the attacks and was on the verge of serious injury a couple of times. If it weren't for her timed klutz attacks, she would have been seriously hurt.

When the smoke cleared, Tuxedo Mask was standing on top of one glacier. Sailor Moon was sitting on her butt, wailing that she was scared of the new enemy, while the rest of the Sailor Scouts were scattered on the temple grounds, still standing, but clearly out of breath.

"I am getting tired of this!" Sailor Ice shouted, stomping his foot in agitation.

"Wait a minute!" Sailor Mars shouted back, "It's our turn!"

"Thunder Supreme!"

"Fire Soul!"

"Bubble Spray!"

"Crescent Beam!"

The combined attacks surged forth, but instead of avoiding the attack, Sailor Ice merely smiled and held out his hand. The attack hit dead on, but Sailor Ice merely pushed back and the attack dissipated.

Everyone gasped.

"Now me," Sailor Ice raised his hands again in the air, "Rain of –"

"Stop!"

Everyone turned towards the direction the voice and saw another blonde girl, her hair in odangoes.

"Oneesan?" Sailor Moon said, standing up and running towards her direction, Sailor Mars doing the same thing. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous."

"Retreat," Usa said, grabbing Sailor Mar's hand and looked at the other Sailor Senshis. "You have to pull back, now!"

"What? W –" Sailor Mars asked, but was interrupted by Sailor Ice.

"No one interrupts my attacks! Rain of Ice!"

The sky was immediately shrouded in darkness as shards of ice crystals rained down on them. Running is not an option anymore.

'_If I don't do anything, all of us will be killed!'_ Usa thought, her mind racing as the ice crystals closed in, intent on killing all of them. _'But if I transform right now, they will see Eternal Sailor Moon and the timeline could be severely damaged.'_

The rain of ice covered the entire temple grounds, and it was literally a rain of ice, no amount of dodging or running could save them now.

'_I don't have a choice,'_ Usa thought, letting go of Sailor Mar's hand. She then raised her right hand and shouted her henshin phrase.

"Moon Eternal – "

"Silence Wall!"

A dark shadow surrounded the warriors and they were shielded from the onslaught of the ice crystals.

"Now what?" Sailor Ice screeched, almost pulling his hair in frustration.

Usa had frozen up upon hearing that voice.

'_It couldn't be,'_ she thought. _'Could it…'_

"Who are YOU?" Sailor Jupiter asked, getting confused with all the new people showing up. _'This night keeps getting weirder by the minute.'_

A young girl, about eleven or twelve was behind them holding a staff up in her hands, parallel to the ground. It was a long staff with a nasty-looking blade at the end. It was clear that it was the one holding the shield up.

"S-sailor Saturn?" Usa whispered, surprised at the newcomer's sudden appearance.

"Sailor Saturn?" Luna asked, standing beside Sailor Mercury.

"I don't CARE who you are!" Sailor Ice screeched. "But this time, you won't get away! Arrow of Ice! "

"Silence Glaive!"

The new Sailor warrior launched a planet attack which coincided with Sailor Ice's own attack. Not only did it disintegrate Sailor Ice's ice arrow, but it also kept on going towards the former dark kingdom general, hitting him with brute force.

"Aaaaahhh!"

Sailor Ice's scream was heard all throughout the temple. Everyone could only watch in disbelief as the attack rendered the enemy on his knees.

"Amazing!" Sailor Moon stared in awe. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars could only nod in agreement. Sailor Mercury had temporarily forgotten her injury and was now taking readings with her Mercury computer.

'_Who is this Sailor Saturn?' _Tuxedo Mask thought. _'The Senshis' combined attacks were not able to get through, yet she only took one shot.'_

"Y-you'll pay for that," Sailor Ice mumbled, trying to get up, but to no avail.

"I think now is a good time to retreat," Sailor Saturn said to the group. Usa nodded, looking at Tuxedo Mask.

"She's right," she said, "let's go."

Everyone took flight, leaving Sailor Ice behind.

"Nooo!" he wailed, "come back here!"

**(At the park)**

"Are you sure it's okay to leave him behind there?" Sailor Mars asked the group, worried for her grandfather's well being. They did leave an enemy in the temple grounds.

"Don't worry," Usa explained, having straightened herself from Tuxedo Mask's arms. She had been in his arms during their run from Sailor Ice. "Phages only attack a certain group of people, in this case, US." _(AN: Not really sure about this one, but please bear with me.)_

"Phages?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Phages are people who are turned into youmas because their star seeds are not powerful enough to sustain their shine." Usa again explained.

"Star seed?" Sailor Jupiter asked, scratching her head.

"Star seeds are crystals found within each person," she further explained, everyone listening in rapt attention. "But there are a certain group pf people whose crystals outshine the others because of their power, such as you."

"Us?" Sailor Moon asked, trying to catch up in the conversation. Everything was getting confusing.

Usa sighed. This was clearly going to take all night. Before she could answer, however, she suddenly remembered Sailor Saturn's presence.

"Hotaru-chan!" she exclaimed, launching herself at the young girl.

Sailor Saturn returned the hug, smiling at her friend.

"Good thing I arrived in time," she explained, looking at Usa with worry in her eyes. "I sensed the presence of evil and I had a hard time convincing the hospital to let me go, I had to make a break for it."

"Hospital?"

Sailor Saturn nodded. "They found me in the park this morning," she said, "I was unconscious and they brought me in."

"You were the girl my mother was talking about?" Sailor Mercury mumbled to herself, unaware that she had said it out loud.

"Yes," Sailor Saturn turned to look at the blue haired senshi. "Dr. Mizuno was the one who looked after me."

Everyone was taken aback.

"W-wait a minute," Sailor Mercury gasped out, "How did you know…"

"Wait," Usa interrupted, "How did you come here? The last thing I remembered was coming through the time portal."

Sailor Saturn took a step back from Usa and bowed down before her.

"You know my duty is to protect you, Pri –" she was cut off as Usa again jumped towards her, clamping a hand over her mouth.

"S-silly, Hotaru-chan," Usa laughed nervously, grabbing the young girl. "Can you excuse us for a minute?" With that, Usa pulled Sailor Saturn away from the group.

"What's wrong, your highness?" Sailor Saturn asked Usa as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Ne, Hotaru-chan," Usa grabbed her hand and pleaded with her. "Please don't call me 'Your Highness' or 'Princess' while we're here."

"Nani?" Sailor Saturn asked, surprised.

"They don't know yet that I am, rather, Usagi is the moon princess."

"But how is that? You ARE the moon princess!"

"In this time, not yet."

Sailor Saturn just looked bewildered.

"Just follow my lead," Usa said, before pulling her back to the other Sailor Senshis.

"Everything okay?" Luna asked the pair, looking back and forth between Usa and Sailor Saturn.

"Hai," Usa answered, smiling slightly.

"So who are you?" Luna turned towards the younger girl, "and you," also turning towards Sailor Venus.

"Minako-chan!" Usa launched herself on the orange clad Senshi, the latter surprised, but hugged her back.

"Uh, hello to you, too," she stammered. Everyone looked at the hugging pair in surprise.

"Ah, oneechan?" Sailor Moon asked Usa, "you know her?"

Usa quickly stiffened, realizing her mistake.

"Ah, g-gomen," pulling away from Sailor Venus, "I was just surprised –"

"She was just happy to see you all alright," Sailor Saturn cut in, trying to take the attention away from her princess.

"Sailor Saturn, wasn't it?" Tuxedo Mask approached the smaller girl. She was about to bow in front of him when she suddenly caught Usa's eye.

"Ah… yes," Sailor Saturn mumbled, looking down on the ground instead.

To Tuxedo Mask, she appeared to be shy and quiet. _'She must be timid around the older Senshis.'_

"You're attack power was pretty amazing!" Sailor Jupiter gushed at the young girl, peering down at her bowed head to look at her face.

Sailor Saturn blushed, mumbling a thank you to the tall brunette.

"So, did you come from the same timeline as Usa-oneesan?" Sailor Mercury asked her.

Immediately all heads turned towards the Sailor Saturn, including Usa.

"Timeline?" Sailor Venus asked, confused with the question.

"Ah, it's like this…" Sailor Mars explained, not knowing where to start.

"It's alright," Usa nodded towards Sailor Mars, "she needs to know."

"But we're not even sure who she is or where she came from!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.

"I think I already know," Luna interjected, making the Sailor Senshis look at her in surprise. "You were the one sent by central, weren't you?"

"Hai!" Sailor Venus replied, smiling at the cat. "My guardian told me to come earlier because he noted several power surges occurred last night."

"Guardian?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yup," the orange Senshi answered, "I have a cat guardian also. But he's white."

"Ooohhh…" Sailor Moon sauntered over to Luna, "Luna has a boyfriend."

"I DO NOT!" Luna shrieked, staring daggers at Sailor Moon.

Usa looked at Sailor Saturn and sweat dropped, "Um… same thing."

Sailor Saturn merely raised an eyebrow at the exchange.

"Hey," Sailor Jupiter asked Sailor Venus, "what's you're cat's name? And where is he?"

"His name is Artemis and he's in central right now," she explained. "But I'll bring him by tomorrow."

"Uh, guys," Sailor Mercury interrupted them, making them look at her strangely. "More important matters to discuss here?"

"Oh, yeah," Sailor Jupiter looked chastised, walking over again towards the OTHER new Sailor Senshi.

"So, Saturn," she began, hooking an arm over Usa's shoulder. "Did you and oneesan here come from the same time?"

"Hai."

"How?"

"Wait back up," Sailor Venus interrupted again, "same time?"

Sailor Mars sighed, Usa-oneesan said it was okay to tell the new girl anyway, so that's what she did.

Right from the beginning.

After the story telling, Sailor Venus looked pale.

"So you mean to tell me, the enemy she's facing is so strong, she might need TWO silver crystals to defeat it?" she exclaimed, the possibility of facing such an opponent was mind boggling. "Who could be THAT powerful?"

"You met her already," was the serious reply.

Everyone looked at Usa, her demeanor has changed to serious. Sailor Saturn also looked deep in thought.

"Who?" Sailor Moon whispered, dreading the coming answer, but deep down, she had a pretty good idea on who the monster was.

"Sailor Galaxia."

**----------**

_AN: Wow! I can't believe I ended two chapters using the same cliffhanger line. Hahahaha!_

_So there you have it folks! Chapter eight. Hope you liked it. I just wanted to give Minako-chan a chance to catch up on the latest gossip before delving into the climax of the story. Everyone has finally shown up. I hope you liked the surprises! I mean, come on…_

_SURPRISE!_

_SURPRISE!_

_SURPRISE!_

_That's three, count 'em, THREE unexpected turn of events! Thus the reason for the chapter title… -grins-_

_BTW, so sorry for Zoicite's lame sailor name. I couldn't think of anything else. I just connected them to the powers he was able to wield. (I initially started with Sailor Zoi, how lame is that?) If you give me suggestions, as well as that of the other generals, it would be a big help. _

_Now, should Kunzite be turned into a phage as well? What about Beryl? Tell me all about it!_

_REVIEW! And trust me, Ookii Mamoru-nii-chan, I can handle 'em. :p_

_Arigatou! Ja ne!_

**--- Aimee Hime **


	9. accomplice

_Author's Notes: Chapter nine is HERE! It's not much, just a bit of fluff. So hope you still like it._

_As an added note, for those who are confused with the sudden appearance of Hotaru-chan and why she is still alive, check back on chapter one, there was no mention on Saturn's crystal being taken, although the rest of the outers' have been taken by Galaxia, so any hope of them showing up is slim to none. But then again, you never know… Heheheheheh!_

_The last two chapters had a bit of action and not too much romance in it, so I decided to spice up the romance in this chapter and the next, after all, our resident 'Goddess of Love' has finally introduced herself. Bwahahahaha!_

_Thank you for all the reviews! I was actually surprised when I found 43 reviews for chapter 7 alone. And in less than a week, to boot! Chapter 8 is also well on its way to reaching the same mark, so please, don't hesitate! REVIEW! I wanna reach the 300th mark before the tenth chapter._

_Don't forget to read the additional AN at the end. K?_

_Arigatou!_

**---Aimee Hime**

_Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply._

**-----------**

_**Recap**_

"_Wait back up," Sailor Venus interrupted again, "same time?"_

_Sailor Mars sighed, Usa-oneesan said it was okay to tell the new girl anyway, so that's what she did. _

_Right from the beginning._

_After the story telling, Sailor Venus looked pale._

"_So you mean to tell me, the enemy she's facing is so strong, she might need TWO silver crystals to defeat it?" she exclaimed, the possibility of facing such an opponent was mind boggling. "Who could be THAT powerful?"_

"_You met her already," was the serious reply._

_Everyone looked at Usa, her demeanor has changed to serious. Sailor Saturn also looked deep in thought._

"_Who?" Sailor Moon whispered, dreading the coming answer, but deep down, she had a pretty good idea on who the monster was._

"_Sailor Galaxia."_

**-----------**

**Chapter 9: Accomplice**

**Mamoru's POV**

The morning sun was high up in the sky when I woke up the next day.

I rubbed the kink out of my neck. Sleeping on this couch was going to be the death of me. And now that there are two girl 'borders' sleeping in my room, things are bound to be more complicated.

"Good morning, Mamoru-san."

I turned around and saw the young sailor warrior sitting in my dining room, drinking a glass of milk. She was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and a purple skirt. Black leggings were underneath the said skirt.

"Good morning, Hotaru-san," I greeted back, getting up on my feet and walking towards the bathroom.

"Please, Mamoru-san, you don't have to be so formal," she called out.

"Alright, Hotaru-chan," I smiled at her, expecting her to smile back. She did, but the smile seemed strained, not normal for an eleven-year-old.

She turned her back from me and proceeded to finish her milk, clearly dismissing me. This was going to be a long day.

"Good morning, Mamoru-kun, Hotaru-chan," a voice came form behind me.

I turned around and was stunned by the sight of a golden-haired angel.

Usa's hair was left loose and flowing down her back. Last night, Makoto had given her clothes to change into, and she was now wearing a green shirt and white pajama bottoms with pink roses printed all over them.

"Mamoru-kun? …Mamoru? MAMORU!"

I broke out of my stupor and felt the blood rushing to my cheeks. Damn it!

"Ah…" I stammered, scratching my head. "G-gomen ne, I… uh…"

"Hai, hai," Usa waved me off, turning me around and pushing me towards the bathroom. "Just do whatever it is you need to do in there and I'll fix breakfast."

I did a complete turnaround.

"YOU? Cook?"

Usa gave me a death glare before pointing her finger towards the bathroom.

"YOU. IN. NOW."

I sweat dropped.

This is one side of Odango Atama I had not seen yet. I'm not used to her being so… bossy. I usually do that to her.

I scurried into the bathroom, leaning back on the door. This was getting too complicated. Why am I feeling this way? This is Odango Atama, albeit, a sexier Odango… what the hell? Where did that come from? But try as I might, images of Usa and Usagi in skimpy outfits keep interchanging in my mind.

"A cold shower would do me a world of good right now," I murmured, stripping out of my shirt and sweat pants. I would normally wear only boxers and an undershirt in my sleep, but having two Usagis in such close proximity would not be a good idea.

Looking down at myself, I sighed.

"Damn teen hormones."

**----------**

**Normal POV**

"So let me get this right," Minako Aino turned back towards the other four teenagers. "We still have one rainbow crystal to go and the future Usagi says that we will have the silver crystal in our hands at the end?"

"Yes," Ami nodded her head in agreement, "that about covers it."

The girls and Tuxedo Mask had returned to the temple late last night and were relieved to find that Sailor Ice had left without causing any further damage to the property. They detransformed and found Rei's grandfather and Yuuichiro sleeping in the temple and upon waking up, were worried about Rei. They had not seen her since Zoicite attacked with an energy wave, right before the Sailor Senshi arrived.

"I'm alright, grandpa," Rei comforted her grandfather. "The Sailor Senshi helped us and took us somewhere safe."

The girls then waved goodbye to them and went their separate ways. Usa, Hotaru Tamoe (who had introduced herself as Sailor Saturn's alter ego) and Mamoru had gone together, stating that Hotaru would have to stay in Mamoru's flat also, to help Usa in formulating strategies against Galaxia.

Morning had come quickly. It was a Saturday, so the girls have decided to meet in the temple early in the morning. As always, Usagi was incredibly late and received a tongue-lashing from Rei and Luna.

Minako had shown up with her white cat. Artemis introduced the two of them when the girls asked who she was, not recognizing Sailor Venus in her civilian form.

They had then proceeded towards Mamoru's apartment to check on Usa and Hotaru. It was still ten o'clock in the morning, and the sight of five teenagers and two cats made Sato, the doorman, stop short.

"Um, you're on your way to see Chiba-san again, I presume?" he asked the odd group.

"Hai!" Usagi cheerfully said, waving towards the old man. He just nodded in response, after all, Chiba-san was a good tenant and he seldom had people over. It's good to have friends of his come over once in a while.

During the elevator ride up, everyone was quiet, thinking back on all the events that had occurred in the last twenty four hours.

Little do they know of the situation going on inside Mamoru's condo unit.

While Mamoru was in the shower, Usa and Hotaru were busy preparing breakfast in the kitchen.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Hotaru asked the older girl.

"How hard can cooking eggs be?" Usa nodded, raising the egg beater high in the air. Immediately, a dollop of raw egg slid down her raised arm, towards the sleeve of her shirt.

"Gaaaahhh!" Usa shouted, waving her soiled arm to ward of the offending mess. The result, raw egg flew in every direction of the kitchen.

Hotaru merely shook her head, spreading butter on toasted bread, having done already a dozen slices.

In the midst of the chaos, the doorbell rang. Hotaru, being more presentable of the two, opted to answer the door.

While Usa struggled to wipe all traces of raw egg from the kitchen walls and counters, the younger girl calmly walked towards the front door and opened it.

"Eh? Who are you?"

Hotaru merely stared at the visitor, making the newcomer cringe in discomfort.

"Who is it, Hotaru-chan?" Usa called out from the kitchen, walking towards the quiet girl and peered from behind the door. The person she saw made her catch her breath in surprise.

"M-Motoki-onii-san?"

Motoki stared in disbelief at the blonde girl. What the hell was Usagi doing in Mamoru's apartment this early in the morning?

"Usagi-chan?" he said, surprise evident in his tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah… y-you see…"

"Oi, you guys okay? Who's at the door?" Mamoru, of all the rotten timing, had just emerged from the bathroom, having heard the doorbell a minute ago.

He also had forgotten to bring a change of clothes, so was now conveniently wrapped in only a bath towel around his waist, his hair still dripping wet from his recent shower.

Motoki, upon hearing Mamoru's voice from inside the apartment, took hold of the door and let himself in. Upon seeing Mamoru's semi-naked state, however, made him stop mid stride.

"Ma-Mamoru?" Motoki squawked, not expecting THIS either. "W-what the heck is going on here?!"

Usa winced at the tone Motoki used. She calmly closed the door and ushered Hotaru towards the couch. She had never seen Motoki this livid.

"Ano, Motoki-onii-san," Usa started, holding up her hand towards her long-time friend. "If you'll let me explain…"

"Hold on, Usagi," Motoki interrupted her, not breaking eye contact with Mamoru. "I think its better that the ADULT in this room explain himself first."

Mamoru lifted an eyebrow at that remark and crossed his arms over his chest.

'_Damn it, I think I'm about to faint,'_ Usa thought, eyeing the gorgeous sight in front of her.

Mamoru's towel was slung dangerously low around his hips, showing off his six-pack abs and lean muscles. Usa peered cautiously at Hotaru and was relieved to see the young teen keeping her eyes averted from the scene.

"I don't have to explain anything, Motoki," the gorgeous hunk of male flesh spoke up.

'_Snap out of it, Usagi!'_ Usa berated herself, shaking her head in an attempt to ward off her daze.

"Oh yes, you do!" Motoki warned him, "Usagi is only fourteen, you're eighteen. She's here in your apartment at ten in the morning wearing her pajamas and YOU are wearing nothing but a towel! How would you explain that?"

Motoki was shouting by the end of that tirade and Mamoru was patiently waiting for him to finish his outburst. Usa, on the other hand, was wringing her hands in despair, not used to seeing the two fighting, especially over her.

"It's not what you think, Motoki," Mamoru began, "and besides, if you'd give me the chance, I would have changed into something more decent," he continued, before striding towards his room and closing the door, clearly changing into something 'more decent,' as he put it.

Motoki, still fuming, marched into Mamoru's bedroom, intent on getting answers. As the door shut behind him, Usa looked at Hotaru, the latter still sitting quietly otaHo

on the couch, as if oblivious to the muffled argument behind the closed bedroom door.

"Hotaru-chan?" Usa walked towards the quiet girl, "what am I going to do?"

"It's you're choice, your highness," Hotaru answered, her solemn eyes looking intently at her princess. "The timeline is already screwed up as it is. I don't think much more damage can be done if we tell them the truth."

"Demo…"

"As I told you last night, Princess Serenity," Hotaru continued, her gaze not wavering, "we can obtain much more help from them if they know the truth about your lineage."

Usa merely frowned and thought back on their conversation last night.

They had just arrived at Mamoru's flat after checking on the Rei's grandfather and the temple. The girls have decided that Hotaru would be staying with her in Mamoru's place so that they could talk.

After settling down in Mamoru's bedroom, with Usagi on the bed and Hotaru on the floor with a make shift futon, they had talked about how Hotaru managed to pass through the time portal.

**Flashback (Hotaru's POV)**

My head was throbbing. I raised my hand and gingerly touched my temple. As I pulled my fingers back I saw blood on my hand. My blood. No wonder I feel dizzy.

"Your star seed is mine!" Galaxia shouted.

I turned towards the direction of the scream and saw Pluto and Eternal Sailor Moon beside a time portal.

Behind Pluto was Sailor Galaxia.

I have to stop her.

"Silence Glaive!"

Galaxia managed to evade my attack, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Pluto push Eternal Sailor Moon into the time portal. Barely a second after, two discs of light appeared and struck Pluto at the back.

As Pluto started to shimmer and disappear, I saw Galaxia grab her star seed and reach for Eternal Sailor Moon. A red light suddenly enveloped her that made Galaxia recoil and turn away. However, it caused her to be sucked into the time portal as well.

I ran towards the red light, passing through the disappearing form of Pluto. I could actually see Pluto looking at me with a pleading expression in her eyes.

I tried to reach for Galaxia but she too, disappeared into the red light as Eternal Sailor Moon.

So before the time portal could fully close, I jumped in, prepared to defend my princess till the end.

What I didn't expect was the surging red aura surrounding me. I couldn't even see where Sailor Moon or Galaxia was.

It was also getting harder to breath. Before I knew it, I lost consciousness.

The next thing I knew, my eyes opened to stark white walls all around me. I suddenly realized where I was.

I felt a sense of uneasiness. I never did like hospitals, having spent most of my life in and out of them.

The nurses told me that I was found unconscious and bleeding in the park this morning. A doctor arrived to check up on my injuries and introduced herself as Dr. Mizuno. She replaced the bandages on my head and did a couple more tests to ensure that I didn't get a concussion.

They asked me my name and where my parents could be found. I didn't tell them anything, thus concluding that I may have amnesia because of my head trauma. I didn't correct them. The less they know the better. I needed to find the princess, soon.

That night, I felt Galaxia's evil aura. She had appeared. The princess might be in danger.

I was about to sneak out of the hospital when one of the nurses saw me.

I made a run for it and saw an empty room. I locked myself in and transformed into Sailor Saturn. Jumping out of the window, I followed Galaxia's energy signature and came upon a phage attacking the Sailor Soldiers.

Their uniforms were a bit different, but it was them, that I was sure of. And surprisingly, the princess was also with them.

**End flashback (back to Normal POV)**

"Are you sure you're alright, Hotaru-chan?" Usa asked the young girl, sitting beside her on the couch. "I mean, I was also unconscious for a while when I arrived here. You were injured."

"I'm alright, princess," Hotaru explained. "You forget, I have the power of healing, as well."

Usa simply nodded, understanding her point. Being the soldier of death and destruction also comes with having the power of life and healing, as evident with Hotaru's rapid aging during their final battle with the dark circus queen.

Thinking back on their conversation last night, Usa couldn't help but be caught in a dilemma on telling her secret or not.

If they find out that the moon princess is Usagi all along, what could be the possible repercussions in the already disrupted timeline? Although, in revealing to the others that she IS the princess could bring about quick responses to the Galaxia problem. The crystal could be easily found. She just has to call it forth. Besides, having Zoicite change into a phage is a screw up in the timeline already. It's a wonder that she and Hotaru still exist.

"What I don't understand," Usa began, leaning back on the cushions, "is how come we still have the same memories, and yet so much has changed already."

Hotaru simply looked at her, unable to answer. Where's Pluto when you need her?

"I mean, I KNOW Minako-chan was supposed to arrive much later, after collecting all the rainbow crystals, yet, she's already here. Not that I'm complaining, of course," Usa chided, waving her hand in the air. "And Kunzite was supposed to show up the same time as her, AFTER the gathering of the crystals. Now, not only are they here, but Zoicite happens to be a phage."

"There is a reason why all these things are happening, Your Highness," Hotaru said in a quiet voice. "There is a reason for all this."

Usa sighed. "This is getting complicated."

"Yes, it is," Hotaru agreed. "However, you forget, you are now Eternal Sailor Moon. Your powers are far greater than all you're past enemies. You can do anything. I know this for I was the one that awoke this power within you."

Usa kept silent on this admission. Right now, having the power of Eternal Sailor Moon still overwhelms her. And deep down, she knew that she has not even tapped into its full potential.

"You are WHAAAATTTT???!!!"

Hotaru and Usa looked towards the bedroom. The shout clearly came from Motoki. Whatever Mamoru told him has got to be big.

"You don't think he –"

Usa's question was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell. Hotaru, again, calmly got up and opened the door.

Outside, five girls and two cats stood. Upon seeing Hotaru, Usagi immediately launched herself on the young girl, hugging her close.

"Hotaru-chan!" Usagi gushed, keeping her arms locked around the surprised, but pleased, Hotaru.

"Come on, Usagi," Rei chided her, walking in, closely followed by the rest of the gang. "Won't you ever act your age?"

"What was that, Rei?" Usagi challenged the brunette, irked.

Makoto, being the last one in, closed the door behind her.

"Hi, Usa-neechan!" the tall girl waved at her

"Ohayo, Makoto-chan," she answered back.

"So where's –"

"She's WHAAATTT?!?"

All eyes turned towards the direction of the bedroom. Again, the voice, clearly, was not Mamoru's.

"Eh? Who was that?" Minako asked the group.

Everyone looked towards either Hotaru or Usa, but it was Usagi who spoke up.

"Wasn't that Motoki-onii-chan's voice?"

Makoto immediately had hearts in her eyes. "Motoki-onii-chan…"

"What is he doing here?" Ami asked Usa.

"He came by to visit Mamoru, I think. But he saw me, and well…" Usa broke off, unsure how to explain. "He saw… ah…"

"He saw Usa in pajamas and Mamoru in only a bath towel." Hotaru finished, her face devoid of any emotion.

"NANI?!"

The exclamation came from Rei, Usagi and Luna simultaneously.

Usa glared at Hotaru.

Hotaru simply shrugged and calmly sat down on the couch.

Makoto had an evil smirk on her face.

Minako and Artemis looked at each other and shrugged. They can ask for the explanations later.

"What were you doing parading around Mamoru in pajamas?"

"He was only wearing a bath towel?"

"Mamoru-baka, hentai!"

The questions came, also simultaneously. The first from Luna, the second from Rei, and of course, the last one we know who.

"W-well…" Usa stammered, at a loss for words on how to answer without pissing off any of them.

"So," Makoto began, crossing her arms over her chest. "See anything you like?"

"Makoto-chan!!!!" Usagi, Rei, Luna, and even Ami, reprimanded the tall brunette.

"What?" Makoto, defensively, sniffed, not minding the glares the four were giving her.

"Actually," Usa decided to answer mischievously. "It was quite a sight. I've never seen anyone so gorgeous in my life!"

"Onee-san!!!" Usagi wailed.

Rei, Ami and Luna could only stare in shock.

Usa, the future Usagi, actually LIKING Mamoru? SHE actually thought HE was gorgeous?!?

"So," Minako spoke up, breaking the tension. "Where is Mamoru anyway?"

Before anyone could answer the (other) blonde's question, the bedroom door opened, revealing a clearly irritated Mamoru and a spaced out Motoki.

"Gah! Mamoru!" Usa shrieked, hiding behind Makoto. It would be bad if Motoki saw her AND Usagi side by side. How can they explain that?

"It's alright," Mamoru waved his hand. "He knows."

"What?" Rei and Makoto asked, surprised, the latter desperately shielding Usa from the blonde boy's view.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Motoki muttered, looking at the floor.

Luna and Artemis glanced at each other. He didn't actually tell Motoki everything, did he?

"Um…" Usagi tentatively approached Mamoru. "What did you tell him, exactly?"

"Usagi!" Motoki suddenly grabbed the young girl by her arms and peered at her stricken face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"A-ano…" Usagi stammered, unable to come up with a logical explanation.

"So does that mean that the rest of you girls are…" Motoki never finished his statement as his gaze fell on the newest member of the group. "Who are you?"

"Hi!" Minako flashed him a grin and her famous V-sign. "I'm Minako Aino and this is my cat, Artemis," pointing at the white cat

Motoki just nodded, head still in a daze.

"Just what exactly did you tell him?" Makoto glared at Mamoru, trying to pin the taller man with a look.

"It's not as if I could give any plausible explanation," Mamoru just shrugged her off, "especially seeing that you girls are here as well."

"D-demo…" Usagi whispered. She can't understand him. Why would he give away their secret so easily? Even if it were just Motoki, this kind of secret is dangerous. It could endanger his life.

"I actually had a feeling about all of you," Motoki explained, looking deep in thought. "I mean, the disappearing acts, the sudden arrival of new friends coinciding with the new Senshi, and all that."

"What I don't understand," Motoki further furrowed his brow, "is how come YOU didn't tell me!" He said, pointing an accusatory finger at Mamoru.

"I thought I was your best friend," he turned puppy-dog eyes towards Mamoru, making the dark haired man wince in disgust.

"Come off it, Motoki," Mamoru, clearly irritated, walked away from him and sat down on the couch beside Hotaru, near the window. "Try acting your own age."

Motoki sniffed, and then suddenly turned serious upon spying Usa trying to hide behind Makoto.

"Ah, Usagi-chan?" Motoki asked the young girl. Usa, on the other hand, looked back towards Mamoru but he had his head turned towards the window. Everyone else was shifting their feet from left to right, uncomfortable with the turn of events.

"M-Motoki-onii-chan?" Usa stammered.

"Heh!" Motoki grinned, "I can't believe that you are… well… um…" he broke his line of speech, unable to find the right words, scratching his head in the process.

"Anyway," he continued, "I'm glad that we're all here." Motoki started rubbing his hand together in childish glee. "So, are we having a Sailor Senshi meeting or something?"

All the girls sweat dropped, this was getting out of hand.

"Um, Motoki-san," Ami interjected, trying to take control of the situation. "Not to be rude or anything, but I think it would be better if you not be a part of this. I mean," she rambled on, waving her hands in front of her. "It would be safer on your part as well as ours."

"Hmm… I understand," Motoki rubbed his chin, nodding his head. "It is dangerous," he smiled all of a sudden and crossed his arms over his chest, "but I still want IN!"

"It's not a game, Motoki!" Mamoru, still irked, hissed at his friend.

"Mamoru is right," Usagi agreed, nodding her head. "You might get hurt, or the enemies might use you against us if they find out."

"Whoa!" Motoki said, "I can't believe Usagi-chan just agreed with Mamoru." He looked at Usa, "you wouldn't have anything to do with this now, do you?"

Usa just smiled.

Maybe, just maybe, as Hotaru said, things are unraveling with a purpose. Minako's early arrival, Motoki's sudden entrance in the picture, maybe they're here to help. Galaxia's arrival aside, Usagi and Mamoru's relationship are taking on a new and exciting twist from the regular story, and Usa knows it's up to her to bring them together.

'_If things get tough, I could always ask Minako-chan and Motoki-onii-chan to come up with an alternative scheme,' _Usa thought, grinning at her sudden revelation.

"Now why would I do that, Motoki-onii-chan?" Usa said, "you of all people should know how I feel about Mamoru and the way he feels about me."

Motoki blinked, Usa still grinning at him. Usagi just looked back and forth between the two.

"Whatever," Rei waved them off, sitting on the couch, opposite Hotaru and Mamoru. Ami and Makoto followed suit.

Usagi, having no space left to sit on to, started towards the lazy boy again.

Usa walked towards Motoki and grabbed his arm.

"Listen, Motoki-onii-chan," Usa started, "I know you mean well, but right now, I think it would be best if you not be included."

The pair had walked over in front of the door. Usa still latched onto Motoki's arm.

"Not that we don't want you here," Usa explained, "but trust me, it's for the best."

Motoki just sighed. "Fine," he grumbled.

"Just remember," Usa winked at him, Motoki having already stepped through the door's threshold and was now standing in the hallway. "It's a secret."

"I know," Motoki smiled at her, "I promise," he placed his finger in front of his lips. "My lips are sealed."

"I trust you, Motoki-onii-chan," Usa smiled back at him. He waved goodbye and proceeded to walk away. Usa closed the door, leaned back and sighed.

"Are you sure about him?" Luna asked Usa. Everyone else had kept quiet. Even Mamoru had kept himself silent.

"Don't worry," smiled at them. "I trust Motoki-onii-chan," she looked at Hotaru and smiled. "Besides, everything happens for a reason."

"It does?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, imouto," she replied, then turned towards Mamoru and smiled knowingly, "it does."

**----------**

_AN: I know, not one of my best works, but hey, it IS an update. So sorry. I do have a reason why Motoki-chan has been involved in the story. I hope you got the point._

_Next chapter: Rei and Mamoru's POVs. However, the next chapter will be up in a couple of… days. I actually haven't started on it yet, to think that I usually don't like to work this way, so it might be a while. I need to make sure that I'm consistent with my plot and the story line is flowing. Knowing me, I usually edit previous chapters after writing a new one. Never fear, I will FINISH this story. That, I can assure you._

_Things might be a little busy starting December, so don't be mad at me if my 'couple of days' actually turn into a couple of… weeks. I'm kind of in a slump right now, job crisis and such, damn it. Anyway, hope you understand. Sorry._

_Again, thank you for reading. Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated._

_Arigatou! Ja ne!_

**---Aimee Hime**


	10. soul mates

_Author's Notes: Hey, wadda ya know, I'm still alive! Hehehe… As of now, I'm not sure as to how many chapters this fic would be; I just write it as it comes._

_Just to keep you guys up to date, Usa arrived Thursday evening, Hotaru 'supposedly' arrived Friday evening along with Galaxia and Minako. This chapter is the morning after the encounter with the three newcomers._

_Please don't forget to read and review!_

_Arigatou!_

**---Aimee Hime**

_Warning: Major fluff!_

_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi_

**----------**

**Saving Time**

**Chapter Ten: Soul mates **

_Recap_

"_Listen, Motoki-onii-chan," Usa started, "I know you mean well, but right now, I think it would be best if you not be included." _

_The pair had walked over in front of the door. Usa still latched onto Motoki's arm._

"_Not that we don't want you here," Usa explained, "but trust me, it's for the best."_

_Motoki just sighed. "Fine," he grumbled._

"_Just remember," Usa winked at him, Motoki having already stepped through the door's threshold and was now standing in the hallway. "It's a secret."_

"_I know," Motoki smiled at her, "I promise," he placed his finger in front of his lips. "My lips are sealed."_

"_I trust you, Motoki-onii-chan," Usa smiled back at him. He waved goodbye and proceeded to walk away. Usa closed the door, leaned back and sighed._

"_Are you sure about him?" Luna asked Usa. Everyone else had kept quiet. Even Mamoru had kept himself silent._

"_Don't worry," smiled at them. "I trust Motoki-onii-chan," she looked at Hotaru and smiled. "Besides, everything happens for a reason."_

"_It does?" Usagi asked._

"_Yes, imouto," she replied, then turned towards Mamoru and smiled knowingly, "it does."_

**------------**

_**Mamoru's POV**_

Seven girls and two cats.

This was not how I envisioned my living room to look like on a Saturday morning.

But there they were, chatting like long lost friends, momentarily forgetting that I own the apartment they had camped into. Usa had changed into comfortable street clothes, more appropriate for receiving visitors, not that there were any strangers in the group.

"I still don't know why you had to tell him."

I looked up and met pink feline eyes.

I sighed. I still have to get used to talking to a cat.

"Luna does have a point."

The agreement came from the second cat in the room.

'_Great, now there's two of them,'_ I thought.

"I was getting caught between a rock and a hard place," I explained to the group, sitting on the couch beside Hotaru, right across Usagi. "Besides, he was starting to put two and two together."

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked, crossing her legs at the same time. Damn that girl! It's not as if she's doing it on purpose, I know her better than that. But those legs…

"Oi, baka! You there?"

I blinked. Apparently, I had been staring too long at Odango. I looked around and saw everyone else looking at me strangely. This is bad.

"Sorry," I mumbled, before clearing my throat. "Motoki was starting to ask the right questions and coming up with the wrong conclusions."

"Eh?" Makoto asked, clearly confused.

"He asked about Usa's presence here," I started, looking towards Usa. "He obviously thought you were Usagi."

"What did you say to him?" Luna asked.

"I told him first that Usa stayed in ALONG with her friend," I looked towards Hotaru, "for a school project both needed to work on."

Everyone held their breath, waiting for me to finish my speech.

"It just so happens that my bedroom is facing the street in front of the building and has a very big window." I stopped for effect. "And it just so happens that Motoki was looking out the said window during our talk."

"And?" Usagi craned her neck, waiting for the inevitable.

"And… he distinctly saw five girls and two cats approach my building, one girl having a very unique hairstyle all her own. Even though I am six floors up, my window has a pretty good view of the street downstairs."

By this time, I was looking at Usagi but I could see, through my peripheral vision, the remaining girls shifting uncomfortably in their seats.

"And he started asking questions," I continued on, "questions which led to his own absurd, although very close, conclusions."

"I see," Luna murmured. "Then I guess it couldn't be helped, then."

"Far from me to tell him that the two of you were twins…" I shrugged. "I just told him the truth straight on," I said, placing my elbows on my knees and lacing my fingers together. "He accepted it rather… nicely."

Usa coughed. I looked in her direction and she quickly averted her eyes from me. _'She must have heard the shouts.'_

"Look," I continued on, "Motoki is a good person. And he also isn't stupid. But I trust him with my life."

"I agree," Usa nodded, before standing up and putting her hands together. "Now that we've cleared that up, let's start planning."

"Planning? Planning what?" Usagi asked

"Really Odango," Rei disdainfully sniffed at Usagi. "Get with the program, why don't cha?"

"Rei, you big meanie!" Usagi retaliated back.

"It's not my fault you're such a dumb blonde!"

"HEY!" Three blonde girls exclaimed, making Rei look abashed for a second before blowing a raspberry at Usagi in which the young girl returned, ensuing a full-fledged tongue war.

"Really Rei," Makoto scolded the fire priestess. "Stop picking on Usagi. You've been at her back since yesterday. Lay off a little."

Rei simply glared at the tall brunette.

I curiously took this all in. Rei had been acting spiteful at Usagi since yesterday. Well, more than the usual, anyway. I wonder what Odango did that made Rei so mad.

Usagi was alternately sniffling and wailing that Rei was 'soooo meeaannn'. Honestly, this girl's lung capacity is amazing.

"Oh shut it, Odango," I complained, leaning back and crossing my arms over my chest. "And Makoto's right Rei, you have been acting weird around Usagi since yesterday."

Everyone gaped at me as if I had grown two extra heads. _What?_

"You are actually siding with Usagi?"

I looked at Ami with surprise. Normally, the blue haired girl would stay quiet during Usagi and my petty arguments, but now, SHE actually spoke up first to intercede.

"Yeah, Mamoru," Luna said, raising an eyebrow at me. "Since when have you been at Usagi's side?"

"It was just an observation!" I started, still unable to comprehend how a cat can have basic human facial expressions. "It doesn't mean anything!"

"Defensive, aren't we?" Usa murmured, keeping her eyes averted from me.

I heard her comment, as well as everyone else. The reaction, though, was something all of us weren't really expecting.

"You know something we don't?" Rei scathingly asked Usa, crossing her arms over her chest.

Usa simply stared at Rei. Everyone was looking at the two back and forth, tension filling the room.

"Rei," Usa slowly said, looking intently at her, "is something wrong?"

Rei continued to glower, but kept silent. All of a sudden, she stood up and mumbled an apology to the rest of the room. She then proceeded to run off, leaving a stunned room in her wake.

"W-what just happened?" Minako asked the group, looking around confused.

"Continue with the meeting," Usa stood up, and proceeded towards the door. "I'll try to talk to her."

With that, she ran after Rei.

Girls.

I can't seem to understand them.

I sighed, running my hand through my hair. _'Now what?'_

**Rei's POV**

I just had to get out of there.

I pushed the elevator down button, waiting for the lift to arrive. I can't describe it, but something was going on between Mamoru and Usagi. Or maybe it was Mamoru and the future Usagi. Arrgghh!

Either way, something is definitely happening between the two… three… of them, that…

"Rei-chan!"

I looked back and saw Usa jogging towards me. Why is this damn elevator taking so long?

"Rei-chan," she caught up beside me, looking at me with this gentle look in her eyes. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I looked at her. She was smiling a small smile, sad and happy at the same time.

Weird.

"Whatever," I shrugged.

Immediately, the lift gave a soft 'ding' sound and the doors opened. Stepping in first, I looked back at Usa to see if she would come with me. She did.

As we felt the lift move downwards, the small space was quiet, except for the soft music playing through the lift's speaker system. Almost immediately however, the elevator gave another 'ding' sound and opened to reveal the front lobby.

The morning sun was shining down on us as soon as we stepped out of the apartment complex. A soft breeze was also making its way through the cacophony of cars and people passing by.

"So," Usa said, shifting uneasily from one foot to another, "where do you want to go?"

"Stop that," I scolded her, "you look like you need to pee really bad."

"Oh, okay."

I turned left and walked away from her. I could hear her walking behind me, mindful of the distance separating us both. Not too close to invade my space, and not too far either, to lose sight of me.

I wasn't really sure where I wanted to go. I just let my feet do the walking. This went on for about ten minutes. Me walking aimlessly, and Usa following me close by. This was going nowhere.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked her, stopping underneath a sakura tree near the park's entrance.

I still had my back facing her, so I couldn't see her facial expression, but I could tell she was trying to find the right words to say to me.

"Um…" she stammered, her voice barely a whisper. "Rei-chan, how are, I mean, how is… ahh…"

"Just spit it out Usa." I said, finally turning around to face her. "What do you really want to say?"

"Ano…" Usa again started. She wasn't looking at me, but rather at the ground where her foot was making invisible circles on the pavement.

I sighed.

This might take a while. I mean, I don't get it. She knows something about Mamoru, and I can feel it involves me, too. And it hurts to see her acting all cute and happy with MY Mamoru. He IS my boyfriend. Unless…

"Usa-neesan, in the future, will Mamoru and I still be together?"

She gasped.

I actually heard her sharp intake of breath. Obviously, this wasn't what she was expecting. Looking at her face, I could see her getting pale. I wonder…

"Re-rei-chan," she whispered, "I can't really tell yo-"

"Screw the time line!" I shouted. "You said so yourself, everything happens for a reason, so I demand to know, what the answer to my question is!"

"You're right," she said, her voice still barely a whisper, but at least her eyes were now focused on me, rather than on the ground. "Everything that has happened here happened for a reason. The timeline is already screwed up so bad, I don't know if there is still a way for me to go back home."

"But one thing I do know," she continued, her voice and gaze unwavering. "Is that you and I are the best of friends, always have and always will be. You and the girls are important to me. As well as…"

"As…?" I prodded her, seeing that she has suddenly turned quiet.

"As Mamoru…"

"I see."

When she said Mamoru's name, I could see her eyes turn soft and the expression on her face almost… wistful?

"Usa-neesan," I started, bracing myself. "D-do you like… Mamoru-san?"

Her eyes widened for a second before she again bowed her head.

_Guess that answers that._

"Well… not exactly." Usa answered, sighing before again looking at me straight in the eye. "Y-you see, Mamoru and me…"

"You're hiding something from me, Usa-neesan," I stared at her, intent on finding the truth. All of a sudden, I remembered her first words upon waking up from her trauma two nights ago.

_**Flashback**_

"_Mamo… chan…" she whispered._

_I turned to look at Mamoru. He had seemed to turn into three different shades of red upon hearing the pet name._

"_O-oi, odango," he stuttered, "You okay?"_

_Usagi was looking at him, eyes clouded with confusion. Luna was looking at Usagi in a weird way, and I then looked at Mamoru and then Usagi and back again._

_Usagi's eyes shifted from Mamoru, to me, to Ami, then finally resting on Luna._

_**End Flashback**_

"You called him Mamo-chan, do you remember? What's with the pet name, Usa?"

I could see her balk from the incessant questions I was rapidly firing at her.

"Mamoru… Mamoru and I are… somewhat… connected to each other, Rei," she slowly explained, her voice barely audible.

"Connected? Connected in what way?"

"Um, well… haven't you noticed that Tuxedo Mask always appears whenever Sailor Moon is in danger? And, and… and when Sailor Moon transforms, he actually feels her transformation as well as any danger she is in. I don't really know why or how because I never feel anything whenever he transforms, but… you know… that type of connection."

I raised an eyebrow at her. She was blabbering, if her twiddling thumbs were any indication.

"And… and, Tuxedo Mask appeared at the same time as Sailor Moon, so… so, that's another connection! And, um…"

"Look, I get the point, Usa," I stopped her. Her explanation was going in circles. "I was asking about YOU and MAMORU, not Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask."

"B-but we're the same."

"You are the same, but its one thing to have a professional relationship as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, as compared to Odango Atama and Mamoru-baka. You get my point?"

"H-hai."

I leaned against the trunk of the tree and looked up. The leaves were starting to turn yellow, signaling the approaching autumn season. After that, winter. I don't like winter. Winter means cold, and I don't like being in the cold.

"Rei-chan," Usa spoke up. "Do you believe in soul mates?"

I looked back at her and saw that she, too, was looking up at the falling leaves. She also had a hint of a smile on her face. But it was a pensive smile, not the same smile as Usagi.

"Soul mates? Yeah, I guess so." I whispered, looking at her, curious with what it was she was getting at.

"Soul mates are two people who are destined to love each other, no matter what. It might take some time for them to find each other, but eventually, they do, in the end."

Usa then looked at me, her eyes full of hope and at the same time, regret. "But sometimes, fate tries to be funny, for even though two souls have found each other, they still do not realize that they are destined to be together. They do not realize that they are meant to love one another and be happy ever after."

"They may be different from each other, but they compliment one another. Like night and day, sunrise and sunset… earth and moon."

"And sometimes… sometimes, there comes two people whose love is so strong, so pure, that even fate and time cannot break. Not even death."

I was holding my breath the entire time. When had Usagi been so profound and eloquent?

"I have found my soul mate, Rei-chan," she smiled at me. "You don't have to look alike and like the same things. Sometimes, the one you least expect is actually the one you were meant to be with all along."

"And apparently," Usa then shifted her eyes somewhere behind me, "yours is already here."

"Wh-"

"Rei-san!"

I turned around and saw Yuuichiro running towards us carrying two bags of groceries.

"Y-yuuichiro?"

He stopped in front of us and, although gasping for breath, smiled. "You're out early for a Saturday morning."

"W-well, I was-"

"Ah, gomen ne, Rei-chan," Usa spoke up, bowing towards me and Yuuichiro, "I have to go back. They must be worried by now. I'll let you know what we have discussed."

"D-demo-"

"Ja, Rei-chan, Yuuichiro-kun!"

With that, she took off, her blonde pigtails flying behind her.

_Sometimes, the one you least expect is actually the one you were meant to be with all along.…_

"Rei-san?"

I looked up and saw Yuuichiro looking at me curiously.

_Soul mates, huh?_

**Normal POV**

**(Back at Mamoru's Apartment)**

"So I guess that's it, then," Luna said, making eye contact with all of the room's occupants. "We spread out and try to find the last crystal, and then report back at the shrine for any developments."

Everyone nodded. After Rei and Usa left, the rest formulated a plan to find the last rainbow crystal. With Luna being the only link to it, as said by future Usagi, she will scout with Artemis. Ami and Usagi will pair up, Makoto and Minako will go together, and Mamoru on his own, refusing to go with the cats.

"I will not go around Tokyo with two cats in tow!" was his vehement reply.

With that, the girls decided that he do an aerial sweep of the town, while the rest do ground work. Hotaru, in the meantime, will stay in the apartment to wait for Usa.

"Okay then," Makoto stood up and stretched. "Let's go!"

As the four remaining girls and two felines stepped out of his condo unit, Mamoru made a mental note of vacuuming the place later on. He never really liked pets, what with their fur and all.

"Hey, baka! What 'cha doing? You coming with us?"

Mamoru looked at Usagi and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, yeah" he muttered, "as if I had a choice in the first place."

"Hey, you want to find the crystal as much as we do, too, you know!" Usagi stuck her tongue out at him.

"How old are you again?" Mamoru winced, but his insides were in turmoil. _'She had better stop sticking out that tongue of hers, or so help me, age or no age…'_

"Um, what about Rei and Usa-neesan?" Ami asked the group as they were waiting for the elevator to arrive.

"I'll contact them later, tell them about the plan." Luna explained.

Stepping out into the street, the group then parted ways to find the last rainbow crystal. Unbeknownst to them, they were not the only one.

----------

"KUNZITE!"

The silver haired general winced.

Queen Beryl's shout reverberated throughout the castle, making the other minions of the dark kingdom cower in fear.

He then shimmered and reappeared in the throne room, bowing low, in front of his queen.

"You called, my queen?"

It was a good thing that Kunzite kept his head bowed down low, not seeing the rage in his mistress' eyes. If looks could kill, he would have died on the spot, twice.

"What happened? Report!"

Slowly, Kunzite stood up tall, ignoring the burning sensation of his wounds, still fresh from the battle with Zoicite.

"My queen," he started to explain. "It seems that there are new Sailor Warriors. Two have appeared last night. One of which, seems to be very powerful."

Beryl sat silently on her throne, her eyes still burning with anger at the recent disaster in their plan.

"This new Sailor Senshi, what are their names?"

"One is called Sailor Venus, the other a Sailor Galaxia."

"Galaxia?"

"Do you know of her, my queen?"

"No, I can't say that I have," Beryl then waved her hands at the crystal ball in front of her.

First, smoke appeared, swirling around the crystal, then it changed, forming shapes and figures. It then refocused and the battle from last night appeared, showing her an instant replay of the fight. Her brows then furrowed, upon seeing Zoicite becoming a phage and attacking Kunzite.

"This… Sailor Galaxia," she began, motioning the crystal ball to focus on Galaxia's face. "She is not what she appears to be."

"I agree, Your Majesty, " Kunzite said, keeping a tight rein on his emotions upon seeing Zoicite as Sailor Ice once again. "Her powers seem to be in a whole different range compared to that of the other Senshi."

"Find out more about her and report back to me."

"What about Zoicite?"

"He is the least of our problems right now."

Kunzite bit back a retort. Better not to make Beryl angrier with his opinions on Zoicite. He'll deal with Zoicite his own way.

"And the last rainbow crystal?"

"Don't worry," Beryl then smiled, showing her sharp teeth. "I have sent someone for it already."

-------------

Luna was lost. And running scared.

She had just spent the last ten minutes dodging the dozens, if not, hundreds, of alley cats chasing after her. A small, pink kitten had managed to catch up and latch onto the end of her tail. The pain was the last thing on her mind, however, since her first instinct right now is to find a place to hide.

The urban streets of Tokyo were nowhere to be found, having been trapped between wide, high rise buildings where the only escape seems to be up.

Luna ran, turning right, then left, then another left, not really knowing where she was headed.

'_Why did I even suggest to Artemis to split up in the search?'_ Luna thought, amidst her racing heartbeat.

Earlier on, she had told Artemis that they split up, seeing that it had been almost hours and they still didn't have any leads. Artemis refused, stating that it could be dangerous, but she chastised him, saying that she can take care of herself, and that the girls were just a communicator's call away.

If only she had listened to him. She can't even stop to REACH for her communicator.

'_There! Is that an open space? It must be a street!' _she thought, running towards the open area.

She realized too late that the open area was no busy street but a parking lot.

A parking lot with a very, very high wall.

Luna skidded to a stop in front of the high wall. This does not look good.

She looked back at her pursuers and it seems that they, too, had stopped. Upon seeing the trap she had set herself into, they grinned maniacally. An orange and black stripped cat stepped forward, looking at her, his eyes unreadable, his smile, terrifying.

'_Oh no, what am I going to do?'_ Luna panicked, frozen in fear.

All of a sudden a whooshing sound pierced the air and a sharp object imbedded itself on the pavement, inches away from the orange cat's paw.

A fishbone.

Everyone looked up. Luna saw a shadow on top of a truck. As soon as her eyes adjusted to the light, she realized it was another cat. Not your average alley cat. But a HUGE white cat.

Luna sweat dropped. _'Not quite what I had in mind for a knight in shining armor.'_

The other alley cats, however, seemed to be scared of the newcomer, slowly backing away from Luna.

Luna simply stared, surprised at their reaction. It was only a matter of seconds before they all disappeared.

Except for the pink kitten.

It was still happily munching away the end of Luna's tail. She glared at the kitten, prompting it to release its hold and scamper off, leaving behind a red, throbbing lump at the end of her tail. She stared mutely at the pink vermin's retreat.

'_Why that little…'_

All of a sudden, Luna felt a tickling sensation, turned around, and was surprised to see the fat, white cat licking her injury.

The cat, upon seeing her acknowledge his presence, proceeded to lean towards her, his small beady eyes inching slowly towards her face.

'_Now what?!?'_ Luna thought, still unable to move from shock.

"Rhett Butler!"

Amazingly, the white cat seemed to respond to the name and bounded off to the maze of parked cars.

Luna peeked behind one of the cars and saw a small girl of about ten, reach down and lift the fat cat in her arms. The white cat was so big that it was more than half of the little girl's size.

"Rhett Butler, where did you go? I was so worried about you!" The little girl said, hugging the cat.

'_Doesn't look like a Rhett Butler to me.'_ Luna thought, before turning around in search of Artemis. Somehow, this experience has taught her a lesson.

Stay away from dark alleys.

**-----------------------**

_A/N: Bleh! Lame ending!_

_Gomen ne, minna! Has it really been almost two whole months?_

_I am so sorry for the long wait! I have valid reasons, I promise!_

_One, I spent the holidays with my family. It has been two years since I spent Christmas and New Year with them, so I didn't really have time to write fan fictions, what with all the catching up with family and all. _

_Two, upon returning after the New Year, my luggage actually got lost. The tag supposedly got removed, so I spent one agonizing week of waiting for any news about my missing luggage. Thankfully, they found it (it got left behind in HK) and was sent to me a week later after I arrived (I just said that, didn't I?) anyway… That's what happens when your flight has too many stopovers. –sigh-_

_And three, after that week of lost-baggage-panic, my friend was set to leave for the US, thus I had to help with her packing and all, plus, I had to move out of my flat. I have until the end of January to vacate the premises, so yeah… happy new year to me…_

_On a positive note, I found a new job now, albeit temporary. Still, better to be paid for doing something than nothing at all, right? XD_

_I spent the holidays in my home country. It's been a while, so for everyone out there – Manigong bagong taon sa inyong lahat!!! – and for the rest of the world – Happy new year, everyone!!! _

_And I need a refresher course – what were the names of the DD girls? You know, the five winged enemies they fought which led to the death of the inners? They were in episode 45. Did they mention it / them in the anime' or is that just wishful thinking on my part? And what does DD mean? It's Doom and something, I think. Help!_

_The last part was the episode with Rhett Butler, the cat with the rainbow crystal. I hope Naoko-sama won't mind. After this, everything will be a lot different from the anime episode. What with copyright and all. Heh!_

_Please don't forget to leave your reviews! I know this chapter is not up to par, must be jet lag or something, but still, I would appreciate any comments or suggestions. The last chapter had fewer reviews than the previous ones. I hope you guys can step it up a notch. I wanna reach 400! XP_

_Coming up in Chapter 11: Galaxia and Beryl will have a face off (maybe?) – what will happen to our heroes? Stay tuned!!! (Give me a month or two for it, k?)_

_Arigatou! Ja ne!_

**---Aimee Hime**


	11. Facing the inevitable

_Author's Notes: I know... I said a month or two, right? Heehee..._

_Now that that major fluff scene in chapter 10 is over, I am happy to announce that the REAL story is now about to begin… Enjoy!!!_

_And for the animal lovers out there, I apologize. Really, I'm a cat lover myself, but I decided to, well… you'll see. As I said, gomen nasai!!_

_Please read and review!_

_Arigatou!_

**---- Aimee Hime**

_Warning: Fight scenes ahead… (Just thought I should warn you, considering that I suck at writing battle scenes XD)_

_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all its characters are owned by the amazing Naoko Takeuchi._

**_-------------------------------_**

**Saving Time**

_**Recap**_

'Now what?!?'_ Luna thought, still unable to move from shock._

"_Rhett Butler!"_

_Amazingly, the white cat seemed to respond to the name and bounded off to the maze of parked cars._

_Luna peeked behind one of the cars and saw a small girl of about ten, reach down and lift the fat cat in her arms. The white cat was so big that it was more than half of the little girl's size._

"_Rhett Butler, where did you go? I was so worried about you!" The little girl said, hugging the cat._

'Doesn't look like a Rhett Butler to me.' _Luna thought, before turning around in search of Artemis. Somehow, this experience has taught her a lesson. _

_Stay away from dark alleys._

_**End Recap**_

**-----------**

**Chapter 11: Facing the Inevitable**

"Any news?"

"No, I haven't heard from them for a while."

"Where could they be?"

Everyone present was anxious. The sun would be setting in a couple of hours and they still had no luck in finding the last rainbow crystal.

"I thought Usa-neesan said that Luna would be the one to find the last crystal?" Makoto asked, sitting on the Hikawa Shrine steps.

"She did say that I would be the one who will find the crystal carrier," Luna answered, looking at Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako and Artemis.

Around lunch time, Rei had caught up with the tandem of Ami and Usagi. Ami had filled her in on the task at hand. Usagi kept looking at Rei, concerned at her friend's abrupt behavior earlier. But the fire priestess' demeanor was still quiet, albeit friendlier with Usagi. And Usagi being Usagi, took the golden opportunity to rekindle the bonds between her and Rei.

"I'm soooooo hungryyyyy!!!!"

"I'm sorry, Usagi-chan," Ami tried to console the petite blonde. "We'll take a break after we make a sweep of this block. A couple of minutes more, okay?"

Usagi sniffed, her stomach grumbling loudly.

After two minutes of walking, Usagi, again, wailed loudly.

"I can't take it anymore!!!!!"

"Usagi…" Ami sweat dropped.

"Really, Odango," Rei countered, breaking her silence, "You were complaining just a few minutes ago. Wait more for a while, will you?"

"D-demo…"

"I promise, Usagi," Ami said, discreetly checking her Mercury computer for any activities, "A few minutes more."

"But I'm tired…"

"Usagi..." Rei was slowly losing her patience, if the ticking nerve on her temple were any indication.

"…And thirsty…"

"Usagi-chan…" Ami tried to break through the Senshi leader.

"…And huuunngrryyyyy……"

Ami and Rei hung their head in defeat and sighed loudly.

"Fine." Rei said, scratching her head in irritation. _'Better let her go than make a big fight on such a trivial thing.'_

Since her talk with the future Usagi, Rei had somewhat reorganized her thoughts and feelings on Mamoru. Although her feelings for him were still there, something else needs to take precedence: her friendship with Usagi, the war with the dark kingdom, and the new enemy, Sailor Galaxia. Not to mention Yuuichiro's presence.

'_So many problems,'_ she groaned, looking on towards the retreating back of Usagi, who had started skipping towards the nearest restaurant, which happened to be a burger joint.

"Come on," Rei grabbed Ami's hand and started to walk in the opposite direction of Usagi's. "No need to waste time in waiting for Usagi. The sooner we find that crystal, the better."

That was four hours ago.

Since then, neither Rei nor Ami had seen Usagi. When they reported back to the shrine, the others weren't able to find the crystal or seen Usagi either.

"That girl," Luna sighed, "I can't really count on her for anything."

"I'm sure she's fine," Minako countered, still trying to get to know each Senshi. "Who knows? She might have found the crystal already."

Ami, Rei, and Makoto sweat dropped.

"Not likely." Luna muttered, chagrined with her charge's behavior in front of the OTHER guardian.

"I'm sure she's not that bad," Artemis tried to reason with the group.

"Hai, hai." Ami, Rei, and Makoto simply waved the comment off, making Artemis and Minako sweat drop.

**----------------------------**

**(Meanwhile…)**

It was quite a sight to behold, but for Tuxedo Mask, balancing on top of Tokyo tower's antenna was a normal, everyday occurrence.

Besides, the added height gave him more of a bird's eye view than being on the ground or on a simple rooftop. His foothold's small circumference gave him a three hundred and sixty degree access to the city below.

So it was no surprise that he spied on a sudden energy spike which sent a pillar of light towards the sky. It happened only for a second, but the lingering power surge was overwhelming.

He then took off, jumping on the tower's railings below, then did a mid air flip and jumped on the nearest building rooftop.

Upon reaching the area where he saw the pillar of light, he was surprised to see Sailor Moon all alone, facing five winged youmas. Behind her was a small girl who appeared to be unconscious.

"Now you die!" One of the youmas cried out, sending forth a barrage of fireballs.

Tuxedo Mask stepped in front of Sailor Moon and took out his cane, twirling it, causing the fireballs to ricochet back to the youmas, scorching some of their wings, making them retreat.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon breathed a sigh of relief.

He then proceeded to pick the unconscious girl up.

"What happened?"

"I was so scaaared!!!"

"Get a hold of yourself, Odango Atama. What happened?"

"I-I'm not sure," Sailor Moon stammered, sniffling every now and then. "B-but I think her cat was one of the crystal's carriers."

"A cat?" he mused. '_That's new.' _

"H-hai," Sailor Moon nodded. "I was on my way to the shrine when I saw the five youmas attacking the cat. This little girl got thrown off from the impact."

"And the cat?"

"A-ano…" Sailor Moon's eyes started to well up, her sniffling increasing at an alarming rate. "H-he… he's gone."

"Gone?" Tuxedo Mask, confused, started to look around the area. "What do you mean gone?"

"T-they killed him," Sailor Moon was wiping her tears with the back of her gloved hand. "The crystal emerged as soon as the cat was destroyed."

"N-nani?!" Tuxedo Mask turned back at the blonde senshi, not believing what he heard. _'Why would they kill one of their own? Why not turn it first into a youma, same as before?'_

Before Sailor Moon could answer back, a maniacal laugh was heard from above. Both heroes looked up and saw the five youmas hovering in mid air, the one in the middle holding a rainbow crystal.

"So," she started, malice evident in her eyes. "You are the infamous Sailor Moon and Tuzedo Mask. I'm impressed… Not!"

The other four youmas laughed at the pun, making Tuxedo Mask narrow his eyes at them, angry at what they have done. "Who are you?"

"Awww, look girls," the middle youma again spoke up. "I think I made him angry." Again, they laughed.

"We are the DD girls," she introduced themselves, slowly descending from above. As soon as their feet touched the ground, Tuxedo Mask took a protective stance, still shielding the young girl and Sailor Moon from them.

"I'll make this easy for you heroes," she said, holding up the last rainbow crystal for them to see. "Give us the other rainbow crystals and we will spare you… for now."

Tuxedo Mask tried to protect the little girl in his arms with his cape and keeping Sailor Moon safely behind him. Their chances were not good.

"We don't have the crystals with us," he reasoned out, trying to buy them some time. It was the truth really. He had one with him and Ami had one. The other crystal he wasn't sure who among the Senshi had it, but it was better that way.

"Tough!" the youma in the middle sneered. All five suddenly raised their wings and immediately, the wind picked up around them, causing a mini tornado to surround them.

Tuxedo Mask immediately shoved the little girl in Sailor Moon's arms and instructed her to run.

"Demo," Sailor Moon said, her arms straining to keep the girl in her arms. "I can't leave you behind."

"Go, Sailor Moon, now!"

The tornado then shifted, causing the two heroes to look back in the direction of their enemies. It was coming right at them!

Sailor Moon then immediately looked around to find a safe place to hide the child in her arms. Seeing a big bush behind an old oak tree, she ran for it and hid the girl beneath it. Turning around, she gasped at the sight that beheld her.

Tuxedo Mask was now in the middle of the tornado, his silhouette almost indiscernible.

"Tuxedo Mask!" she shouted, running towards the caped hero. But before she could even reach him, the tornado picked him up and started to fly away.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

**-----------------------------**

**(Back to the others…)**

"Where is it, Mercury?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"It's a block from here. The energy signatures are very strong. It appears that more than one youma is present," the blue haired Senshi explained, all the while typing as fast as she could on her mini computer.

"Let's hurry!" Sailor Venus said, picking up the pace, the others following suit.

Turning the next corner, they were surprised to find the street in shambles, as if a tornado had struck.

Sailor Mars slowly advanced, keeping her senses high on alert. It was then she heard a soft whimpering sound coming from behind the trees. She signaled to the other Senshi to stand guard before cautiously heading towards the source of the sound. Luna and Artemis ducked into the opposite bush, ready to strike if needed.

Mars was surprised to see a little girl of about six or seven years old hiding behind a bush and crying.

"It's alright," Sailor Mars slowly extended her hand towards the distraught girl. "Everything is fine now."

The girl looked up at the speaker, fear evident in her eyes. But upon spying the sailor suit Mars had on, she quietly asked, "A-are you one of the Sailor Senshi?"

"Hai."

The little girl then sniffed and tears started to fall from her red rimmed eyes before launching herself at her savior.

"They killed hiiiimmmm!!!" she wailed.

Immediately, the other three Senshi looked around, carefully surveying the area for any monsters still lurking about.

"Who was killed?" Mars asked the crying girl. Luna and Artemis had joined in by that time, also curious about had happened.

"R-rhett Butler," the girl explained, still bawling her eyes out. "T-they killed Rhett Butler!"

Luna stiffened. _'THAT Rhett Butler?'_

"Who's 'they'?" Sailor Venus asked, kneeling in front of the girl.

"I-I don't -sniff- know, but th-there were f-five -sniff- of th-them -sniff- a-and then… and then…"

"Then what?" Sailor Venus prodded her.

"Th-then she came and helped m-me."

"She?"

"S-sailor M-moon."

"Sailor Moon was here?" Sailor Jupiter asked, surprised. Luna's ears perked up upon hearing her charge's name.

"Hai," the little girl explained further, her crying had somewhat lessened by then. "T-that's what she s-said when she i-introduced hers-s-self."

The Sailor Senshi looked at each other, concerned with what had happened to their friend.

"And then what happened?" Sailor Mars asked, afraid of what the answer might be. If Mercury had been right, and there had been more than one youma in the area, Sailor Moon never stood a chance.

"I-I don't know. When they killed Rhett B-butler," immediately the girl's eyes started to water up again. "I-I was thrown back and I-I don't know anymore."

"Gomen ne," Sailor Mars consoled the little girl, stroking her hair. "Is, was he your friend? This Rhett Butler?"

"Hai," she nodded. "He was my cat."

The girls exchanged bewildered looks.

That was new. No wonder future Usagi said that Luna might be the one who will find the next rainbow crystal carrier. It had been a cat.

They turned towards Luna who had bowed her head and seemed deep in thought.

'_Wonder what's wrong with her?'_ Artemis thought.

After locating the little girl's house and informing her first, surprised, and then terrified mother about what happened, they immediately made a scan of the city, tying to find Usagi's whereabouts.

"What does it say Mercury?" Luna asked, growing impatient. Time might be losing out on her charge.

"I'm almost done," Mercury explained. "I'm locking on to Usagi's power signature. We should know within a minute or two."

"We don't have a minute!" Mars countered. Jupiter had to hold her down.

"Calm down, Mars," she said, holding onto the fire priestess' shoulder. "I'm sure she's alright."

Sailor Mars bit down a retort. Sailor Venus merely nodded.

"I'm sure Jupiter is right," she said, her long blonde hair swaying in the wind. "After all she had been a Sailor Warrior far longer that you guys, right?"

"That's what I'm afraid of," Mars muttered under her breath, causing Jupiter to sweat drop.

"I got it!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed, her mini computer beeping.

"Where is she?"

"She," Mercury stammered, eyes widening. "She's in Tokyo tower!"

**--------------------------------------**

**(In Mamoru's apartment…)**

"I wonder if they're alright?" Hotaru whispered to herself. Turning around, her eyes landed on her princess who was looking out of the balcony. She seemed to be deep in thought.

"Your Highness?"

"I'm worried Hotaru-chan," Usa said, her brow furrowed in concentration. "They should have been back by now."

Hotaru looked at the slowly setting sun. Usa was right; they should have come back an hour ago.

"Do you want to go after them?" Hotaru asked, prepared to do whatever her princess asks her to.

Usa sighed. Something wasn't right. She can feel it.

"Try contacting Ami, maybe she found them already," Usa said.

Earlier on, they had tried contacting Tuxedo Mask but he wasn't answering. They tried Usagi, but she, too didn't answer. They had better luck with Minako, but she said they, too, were waiting for Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon.

Hotaru walked back in the apartment to retrieve the communicator Ami had left behind for them to use. Pushing a button, she waited for a couple of seconds before the face of Sailor Mercury appeared on the screen.

"Hotaru-chan," Sailor Mercury acknowledged the caller.

"Mercury, have you found them?" Hotaru asked, seeing Usa also coming in, leaning towards their conversation.

"Hai, we were able to trace Usagi's power signature."

"Where is she?" Usa asked, a feeling of dread slowly seeping into her body.

"It seems she is in Tokyo tower."

"Alright, we'll be there."

"Hai."

Hotaru turned the communicator off. "Princess, let's g-," her sentence was cut off upon seeing Usa's ashen face.

"Princess!" Hotaru exclaimed, rushing to her princess' side.

"H-hotaru-chan," Usa whispered, barely opening her mouth. "We must hurry. We HAVE to go to them!"

Grabbing the younger girl's wrist, they ran out of the apartment complex into the busy streets of Tokyo.

'_Hold on, Mamo-chan, Usagi.'_

**-----------------------------**

Sooner or later he would have to face the inevitable.

Mamoru winced, holding his side. '_I must have broken a rib or something.'_

Looking around, he saw that he was inside a building of some sort with wide windows. Slowly, he inched towards the nearest one, and was surprised to see that he was a couple of floors up. The view, however, seemed familiar to him.

'_Now where have I seen this before?'_ he thought.

"I see that you've finally woken up."

Checking to see if his mask was still on, he turned around.

Four of the five winged youmas were there, sneering at him.

"Give us your rainbow crystals!"

"I don't have them!" he countered.

"Give us the crystals or she dies."

The room they were in was covered in shadows in several areas. In one corner, a light suddenly shined through and Tuxedo Mask was surprised to see Sailor Moon bound, in what seemed to be vines and roots.

"Sailor Moon!" he exclaimed running towards her direction.

"I don't think so, prince charming!" One of the youmas called out before launching an attack at him. Tuxedo Mask barely had time to dodge the attack, his reflexes hindered by the injuries he recently sustained.

He swiftly did a roll, away from the youmas, breathing heavily upon stopping, face down on the floor.

"Awww, cannot save the little damsel in distress?" The youma snickered, walking towards the unconscious Sailor Moon. "Give us the crystals and we give her back to you."

Her clawed fingers slowly caressed Sailor Moon's cheek, ending at her neck. Her claws suddenly extended, looking quite sharp and dangerous, and inched closer to her captive.

"Make your move, Tuxedo Mask."

Tuxedo Mask slowly stood up, ignoring his protesting muscles. His face was somber, concealing the pain his body was feeling at the moment. Slowly, he reached into his coat pocket and took out his rainbow crystal.

"I only have one with me," he explained, showing them the crystal. "The other Sailor Senshis have the remaining two."

"Leave it on the floor and back away."

"What about Sailor Moon?"

The youma closest to him made a signal to the youma near Sailor Moon. She glared at him for a moment before waving her hand and the bondage that held Sailor Moon retreated and disappeared into the walls.

Sailor Moon immediately slumped to the ground, her only support disappearing.

Tuxedo Mask made a move towards her but was stopped by the youma.

"Put the crystal down, nice and slow."

He glared at them but nevertheless, obeyed. He needed to bring Sailor Moon over to his side so they could escape.

"Now step away."

"What about Sailor Moon?"

He heard the other two youmas growl at him.

"Fine," their leader said, "go to her now."

Tuxedo Mask immediately ran towards the prone figure of Sailor Moon, checking her vital signs. What he didn't notice was the 'unconscious' Sailor Moon's hand slowly rising and a nasty looking blade appeared, right out of thin air, in her hands.

"Aargghhhhh!!!"

He immediately stepped back, his back burning with pain, the nasty blade remained imbedded on his back for a few seconds before disappearing and reappearing on 'Sailor Moon's' hand. She then shape shifted, turning into one of the five youmas.

'_Shit! It was a trap!'_

He then turned around and saw the other four youmas looking at him with glee, the crystal he had left on the floor, now in their hands.

"Now, now, Tuxedo Mask," the one holding his crystal chided him. "If you had been twice as smart, you should have figured out that it was trap, ne girls?"

The three youmas beside her laughed in derision. So much was Tuxedo Mask's anger that he again failed to see the last and fifth youma, still behind him, make another swipe with her dagger.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

A disc of light flew from one corner of the room and struck the youma who was about to hurt Tuxedo Mask. She let out an ear piercing screech before turning into dust.

"Sister!" the four youmas exclaimed, surprised at the sudden death of their comrade.

Tuxedo Mask, hunched over because of his wounds, squinted his eyes to get a look at the figure that was running towards him.

"Tuxedo mask!" she called out, running to his side.

"S-sailor Moon?" he stuttered, relieved at the timely arrival of his Odango Atama. _'Wait, MY Odango Atama? Since when did I – ' _

"Tuxedo Mask, are you alright?" Sailor Moon asked, worry evident in her eyes. She had seen the youma almost take a swipe at his back. Good thing she saw it before any serious damage could be done and launched an attack.

"I-I'm fine," he muttered, slightly blushing with his previous thoughts. _'Focus, Mamoru, you have to get her out of here.'_

"YOU!"

Both heroes turned towards the four remaining youmas. They were livid, to say the least.

"You killed our sister!" They said, pointing an accusatory finger at Sailor Moon. "You will DIE!"

The four launched their attacks simultaneously, causing the walls to vibrate, making the windows shatter into millions of pieces.

Tuxedo Mask, amid his pain, lifted Sailor Moon in his arms and ran for cover, barely avoiding the attacks. Upon seeing the shattered window, he ran for it and leapt out. He saw that they have been inside Tokyo tower. However, the tower itself seemed to have changed form. A dark aura surrounded the entire structure, making it into a hulking mass of evil.

He managed to catch a foothold on one of the railings and put Sailor Moon down on her own feet. She looked at him with concern.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "You seem to be in pain."

"I'm fine," he said, turning his back to her so as she won't see him grit his teeth in pain, "we need to get out of here, fast."

"Tuxedo Mask," she softly called out, reaching out to touch him. Unfortunately, her hand landed on his injury, causing him to double over in pain.

"Damn!"

Sailor Moon, surprised at his reaction pulled her hand away, but noticed that her white gloved seemed to have changed color. Looking at her hands, her eyes widened at the sight of the blood covering it.

"Tuxedo Mask! You're hurt!"

"I-I'm fine," he said, although she didn't believe him. His raspy, breathless voice was a dead giveaway.

"You won't escape us that easily!"

Sailor Moon turned around and saw the four youmas again advancing towards them, intent on killing them, right then and there.

She then took out her Moon wand and bravely faced the enemies.

"Usagi."

Sailor Moon glanced back towards Tuxedo Mask upon hearing him whisper her name. He was holding his shoulder, his face in agony.

"Leave, right now," he continued, removing his hand from his shoulder and reaching behind him to take out his cane. A blade suddenly appeared in one end. "I'll take care of them."

"No!" Sailor Moon objected. "You're hurt. You can't fight in your condition." She then turned back towards the winged youmas. "I'll deal with them, you should go."

"Don't be an idiot, Odango!" Tuxedo Mask whispered, angry at the little twit's heroic efforts. He knew it was in vain, although his own effort could also be called that. But then, he didn't have a choice, better him than his Usagi.

"DIE!!!!"

"Mercury Bubble Spray!"

A thick fog suddenly enveloped everyone, making it hard to see within a foot from where they were.

"W-what is happening?" One of the youmas shrieked.

"Venus Crescent Beam!"

"Mars Fire Soul!"

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder!"

The combined attacks broke through the fog and blasted two of the remaining four youmas. They were immediately incinerated.

"NOOOOO!"

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon, upon hearing and seeing Mercury's signature move, draped Tuxedo Mask's arm around her shoulder and jumped up away from harm's way.

They managed to land, albeit a bit clumsily, on the tower's platform, way above the ongoing fights.

"Watch it, Odango! You almost had me fall flat on my face."

"Well excuuuuussseee me from saving your ass!"

Tuxedo Mask gingerly sat on the cement flooring, resting his shoulder on the metal scaffolding. Immediately, Sailor Moon regretted her harsh words.

"A-ano, Tuxedo Mask," she started, kneeling beside him. "Let me check your injuries."

"It's fine."

"Iie," she shook her head, her blonde pigtails swaying in motion. "You don't look too well."

Tuxedo Mask simply sighed as he felt her careful ministrations on his injured back. He heard her gasp as she saw the full extent of his wound, seeing the gaping hole on his cape where the blade had gone through.

'_Too bad I'm not wearing armor,'_ he mused. He looked at his blonde angel as she desperately tried to find something from her sub space pocket to treat his wounds. She seemed flustered, but determined to help him get better.

"Ne, Usagi," he started, lowering his gaze to avoid eye contact.

"Hai?" she mumbled, a strip of gauze was in her hand, one end between her pink lips, the other end on her right hand. Her brows were furrowed, thinking of a way on how to bandage his wounds with all the layer of clothes he had on him.

Mamoru couldn't think straight.

He knew he should be thinking of a way to get them all out of this place, but upon looking down, all he saw were her impossibly long legs.

And her impossibly short skirt.

She was kneeling and sitting on her ankles to tend to his wounds. In doing so, she sat close, REALLY close.

Her knees were touching his thighs.

Compared to his, her thighs looked so soft… and smooth…

"Take your clothes off."

"N-nani?!" Tuxedo Mask almost hyperventilated.

"Mou. I can't bandage your wounds with all your clothes on," she explained "You have your cape, your jacket, your vest, your shirt, and goodness knows what else under there."

"…"

"Come on," Sailor Moon persisted, "take them off!"

"ODANGO ATAMA!"

"Sheesh!" She winced at his tone. "No need to get mad, I was just trying to help you, you… you… BAKA!"

The two unlikely allies stared at each other for a couple of seconds, daring each other to even blink.

"How nice. Please, don't let me disturb you."

The duo immediately turned towards the voice and Sailor Moon unconsciously grabbed Tuxedo Mask's arm in shock. He, on the other hand, tried to shield her away from the newcomer.

'_This is not good,'_ they thought.

"What? Surprised to see me?"

"What are you doing here, Kunzite?" Tuxedo Mask asked the dark kingdom general.

The silver haired man laughed, and then raised his hand to reveal a black energy ball hovering in his palm.

"Why, to destroy you, of course," he answered, before launching the energy ball at the two heroes.

Tuxedo Mask wrapped his arms around Sailor Moon to protect her from the attack. Closing his eyes, he inhaled her scent and tried to imbed it in his mind. _'At least I die saving her.'_

The attack, however, never came.

Slowly, he blinked and raised his head. He then saw Sailor Moon looking at something behind him, her face in awe.

He turned and saw Sailor Saturn blocking the attack with her weapon.

"Nani?" Kunzite looked taken aback. "Who are you?"

"Someone you shouldn't be messing with," she replied, before setting the blade at the end of her weapon at Kunzite's energy ball. It was cut in two and dissipated right before their eyes.

"T-that's impossible!" he cried out. "That ball is pure energy, no weapon can stop it!"

"Obviously, you haven't met me," was Saturn's cheeky reply.

"Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon," Usa appeared at Tuxedo Mask's side. "Are you both alright?"

"Onee-chan!" Sailor Moon grinned, happy that her onee-chan was here. Maybe she can knock some sense in the baka.

"Sailor Moon!"

Usa, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask looked over to the caller and saw Luna and Artemis running towards them.

"Oh, thank Selene, you're alright!" Luna gushed, panting from the exertion.

"Kunzite-sama!"

All of them turned back towards the fight and saw Kunzite kneeling on the floor. Saturn had her scythe pointed at his neck. The two remaining winged youmas were behind him, hovering in mid air, looking in disbelief.

Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus suddenly appeared behind Luna and Artemis, but stopped short, stunned with what they saw in front of them.

"Sugoi…" Sailor Moon mumbled, clearly amazed at Sailor Saturn's strength and power.

"What do you want me to do with him, Usa-nee-san?" the young warrior asked, her eyes never leaving Kunzite's face.

Everyone turned towards Usa. It was clear that whatever she says, Saturn will do. The question in everyone's mind, however, was how come?

How come Sailor Saturn takes her orders from Usa? Her loyalty to Usagi's future self bordered on devotion and fanaticism. Something was going on here. Something big.

"Saturn," Usa whispered, unsure of what to do also.

"We won't let you!" The remaining DD girls swooped in, taking a swipe at Saturn. She easily ducked, her actions taking her away from her prey.

Kunzite managed to slip away and retreat back to the dark kingdom.

Saturn, upon seeing him escape, narrowed her eyes at the cause of this slip up. The two youmas prepared their attack aiming for the young warrior.

"Silence Glaive!"

The planet attack grounded itself before taking flight towards the airborne youmas, obliterating them from existence, their screams echoing into the night.

"I knew I sensed your presence here."

Everyone gasped upon hearing that voice.

Galaxia's armor glinted off into the setting sun's rays, making her glow. Beside her was Zoicite, although the correct name now would be Sailor Ice.

"You managed to follow us here," Galaxia grinned. "I'm impressed."

With a sudden burst of speed, Saturn lunged towards Galaxia, intent on doing bodily harm. She was, however, impeded by Sailor Ice, as he blocked her path and clashed weapons with her, him holding an ice sword of some sort.

"Saturn!" Usa shouted, concerned at the way the day was turning out.

"Now, where is Eternal Sailor Moon?" Galaxia asked the group, dismissing the fighting Saturn and Ice.

"Eternal…?"

"Sailor…?"

"Moon…?"

Sailor Moon made the mistake of looking at Usa. Galaxia noticed this. Her eyes immediately narrowed in on the only girl in civilian outfit. She honed in on the girl's aura to see if the girl was indeed who she thought she was.

Galaxia then smiled. It was a cold and calculating smile.

"There you are," she said, as she slowly raised her wrists, prepared to release her attack. "Your star seed is mine!"

Two discs of light immediately shot out, directed towards Usa.

Before anyone could react, Tuxedo Mask stepped up and stood in front of Usa. The discs hit him full force causing the others to be thrown back. Usa's eyes widened in disbelief as Tuxedo Mask's top hat and mask fell off. A white flower then immediately appeared and unfurled on his forehead.

'_No…no…not like this…no!'_ Usa thought over and over again, all of a sudden reliving all the pain and suffering her friends and HER Mamoru had felt in Galaxia's evil hands.

"MAMORU!" Sailor Moon shouted, looking up at his rigid form.

The flower unfurled showing a crystal so bright; it seemed to pulse with its warmth.

Even Saturn and Ice, who had been fighting, stopped to look at what had just occurred.

Saturn immediately ran towards Tuxedo Mask. But before anyone else can blink, a dark shadow engulfed his body and in the next second a different figure reappeared.

His hair was jet black.

His cobalt blue eyes were cold and hard.

It was Mamoru all right.

His outfit, though, was something no normal MALE human being would be caught dead wearing.

"Oh my," Venus whispered, her hands covering her eyes, although you could see her taking a peek every now and then.

"Anyone have a camera?" Jupiter mumbled, her grin a little out of place.

Mercury's face was as red as a tomato, her eyes downcast. Though if you listen close enough, you could hear her reciting the table of elements, in order of atomic number.

Mars fainted.

Saturn tripped and fell, face first, from shock. "…itai…"

Usa, who only a second ago was on the verge of tears, turned as white as a sheet.

And Sailor Moon?

Sailor Moon is rolling on the floor, laughing her ass off right now.

Galaxia suddenly looked up, as if seeing something up in the heavens.

"No, this would not do." She mumbled, almost to herself.

She then lifted her hands and in a flash, the 'changed' Tuxedo Mask was again shrouded in darkness and when he emerged, his crystal had returned back inside of him.

Tuxedo Mask immediately crumpled to the ground in a heap, unconscious. The gang, who up until a minute ago had been subjected to sights no one else should see, as in, ever! –

'_I will be scarred for the rest of my life!'_ thought Sailor Moon.

'_I will never look at spandex the same way ever again!'_ thought Usa.

– turned serious upon seeing Tuxedo Mask return back to normal. Usa immediately cradled his head on her lap, checking to see if he's still breathing.

"He's lucky I have him in my collection," Galaxia mused, earning a glare from Usa, unto which, she glared back. "I don't need theirs anymore. I just want YOUR star seed."

"You won't take them because their powers haven't reached their full potential yet, am I correct?"

Galaxia looked over at Saturn.

"You said so yourself, you awakened me to make my powers mature enough during our battle, right?"

"So young, and so smart," Galaxia sighed, before looking at her with bored eyes. "Too bad you won't stay long enough to use it."

Amidst all the chaos, Galaxia had managed to obtain Sailor Saturn's star seed right in front of Usa's disbelieving eyes.

"Hotaru-chan!!!"

As Saturn's body slowly disappeared, Usa ran towards her young friend, leaving Mamoru in Sailor Moon's care. But she was too late. All she got to hold on to was air.

She did hear Hotaru's last words; it was so faint, only she heard it.

"Gomen ne, Your Highness."

Galaxia's evil laugh reverberated onto the night sky. Usa narrowed her eyes at her. Saturn's star seed twinkled in the monster's hand, as if taunting Usa.

"Give it back!" Usa shouted at Galaxia.

"Nani?" Galaxia smiled, clearly enjoying herself.

"I said, GIVE IT BACK!"

"…"

"You will pay for this, Galaxia!"

"And who will stop me little one, you?" Galaxia laughed an evil, maniacal laugh.

Sailor Moon and the rest of the Senshi could only look in sadness at the heartbreak the future Usagi was feeling. She had fallen on her knees, her sobs racking her petite frame.

"You're pure evil!" Mars vehemently shouted at Galaxia, making the latter's smile even wider.

"Compliments will get you no where." She then shifted her eyes to the crying Usa, whose head was downcast. "Now, I believe we have some unfinished business."

Galaxai then raised her wrists, planning to obtain the star seed she so wanted to claim.

"I believe we haven't had the privilege to have met before."

Everyone turned towards the new voice.

A woman was standing in the shadows, her long red hair in deep contrast with her purple, tight-fitting gown, showing her curves. In her hand was a staff with a crystal orb on top. Kunzite was standing a few feet behind her, none the worse for wear.

"And you are?" Galaxia asked, raising an eyebrow at the newcomer, clearly irked at the sudden intrusion.

"I am Queen Beryl."

**--------------**

_AN: First off, I wanna give a shout out to my onii-chan, Ookii Mamoru. How's it been? Haven't gotten in touch with you for a while, so sorry. You forgot to give me my milk and cookies? ;P_

_Second, thank you for all the reviews! Not yet on its fourth day, I already got 31 reviews for the last chapter alone. Thank you!!! I love you guys soooooooo much! Mwah! Big hugs to runnerz and ffgirlmoonie, who have stuck by me through all 10 chapters. Not to mention the PMs... -sniff- it's nice to be wanted!_

_And since you were all so nice as to make my review count reach up to 300 (and still counting), did you count? Count… that's right… 19 pages! NINETEEN! That's a new record, even for me. Hope I made you guys happy with this one. I'm so proud of myself right now. -blush-_

_Oh, and to the reviewer who didn't have an account in FFnet (I forgot the id); Rhett Butler IS the name of the cat. The English dub name is Hercules. So we're both right._

_I couldn't help myself. I SO needed to add that 'crazy' scene with Mamoru. I am currently under 'Mamo-chan' withdrawal. So please don't flame me. I haven't seen my 'Mamo-chan' for quite sometime and I am sooooo missing him right now. -sob- _

_Please don't forget to leave your **reviews**. You don't know how happy I am when I read them._

_Up next: _Chapter 12: An Angel Takes Flight – hehe, kinda giving the plot away huh? LMAO!

_Arigatou! Ja ne!_

**---Aimee Hime**


	12. An Angel Takes Flight

_**Author's Note:** This is the 12th chapter of **Saving Time. **I hope you guys have been enjoying the ride. I know I am!_

_To the reviewer who insists that I should stop using Japanese terms coz' the whole fic is in English anyway… dear, if I could write this entire thing in Japanese, I would… it's just small, common words anyway… in any case, I'll try to limit it to a few... _

_And to another anonymous reviewer who said I made a mistake in turning Mamoru into a phage, well, I think you should re-read Hotaru and Galaxia's conversation one more time…k? And besides, I had fun imagining Mamoru in full body spandex (he wouldn't be caught dead wearing it anyway, so why not force him into one? hehehe…) _

…_Oh, and yeah, for those who didn't get it, Mamoru was wearing FULL BODY SPANDEX… -bows to delighted audience- _

**--- Aimee Hime**

**NOTE:**

'_Words in italics with apostrophe' _mean thoughts…

_Words in italics _mean recaps or author's notes.

**Disclaimer:**_ I OWN SAILOR MOON! Ahahahahahahahahahaha! ---Guys in white lab coats drag Aimee off in a straight jacket---_

**SAVING TIME**

_**Recap**_

"_I believe we haven't had the privilege to have met before."_

_Everyone turned towards the new voice._

_A woman was standing in the shadows, her long red hair in deep contrast with her purple, tight-fitting gown, showing her curves. In her hand was a staff with a crystal orb on top. Kunzite was standing a few feet behind her, none the worse for wear._

"_And you are?" Galaxia asked, raising an eyebrow at the newcomer, clearly irked at the sudden intrusion._

"_I am Queen Beryl."_

_**End Recap**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 12: An Angel Takes Flight**

'_How could I have let this happen?'_ Usa thought, barely registering the arrival of the Dark Kingdom queen.

"I am Queen Beryl."

'_She seems to be a force to be reckoned with.'_ Galaxia looked at the newcomer, thinking to herself. _'But nonetheless, insignificant.'_

"A queen, you say?" came Galaxia's derisive reply, making Beryl snarl at her in anger.

"You dare mock me?"

"I dare mock you," Galaxia further taunted, before turning towards Sailor Ice. "Deal with them Sailor Ice, I grow tired of this game." She then turned towards the kneeling Usa. "I will be back for your star seed… Eternal Sailor Moon."

With that, Galaxia flew off, disappearing into thin air. Usa cried out, reaching towards Hotaru's star seed, still in Galaxia's hand.

"Give it back!" But Usa could only watch in vain as Hotaru's star seed disappeared, along with her arch-nemesis. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"That insolent little…" Beryl never got to finish her tirade as Sailor Ice suddenly sprung into action and leapt in front of her, blocking everyone else from view. "Zoicite.."

"Now you deal with me!" Sailor Ice said, before launching a barrage of attacks.

Beryl instantly raised her staff, putting up a dark shield, preventing Sailor Ice's attacks from touching her.

"Stop it, Zoicite!" Kunzite shouted, ramming himself towards the surprised Sailor Ice, knocking both of them on the metal flooring.

With all of the commotion happening within the dark kingdom rankings, Sailor Moon and the rest of the Sailor Senshi ran towards Usa, leaving the still unconscious Tuxedo Mask with Luna and Artemis.

"We'll look after him," the two feline said, stating that getting Usa out of harm's way was now their number one priority.

Usa still remained inconsolable, as Mars and Jupiter took each side, trying to make them regroup again.

"Come on, Usa-neesan," Jupiter pleaded. "We have to go back to the others."

"Stand up, Usagi!" Mars said, putting her arms around the older girl's frame.

"Hotaru… chan…" Usa brokenly whispered, still out of it.

Unfortunately, their movements caught the eye of Beryl.

'_That girl…'_ Beryl thought, remembering what Galaxia had said. _'She called her Eternal Sailor Moon…' _Beryl's eyes strayed over to the Sailor Moon she was more familiar with. Her and the rest of the Senshi were gathered around the girl in civilian clothes._ 'No matter… all of you will die, right here and now…'_

While Kunzite and Sailor Ice wrestled each other on the ground, Beryl took the opportunity to raise her staff and call forth a dark mass of power. The steel reinforcements of the Tokyo tower shook, making the Senshi stumble, along with Usa.

"W-what is happening?" Sailor Moon exclaimed. Their backs were turned to Beryl so they did not see the dark queen hurl the ball of evil power towards them until it was too late.

"Minna! Look out!" Luna exclaimed, suddenly jumping in between the Senshi and the ball of dark energy.

"Luna!!!"

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Sailor Moon shouted Luna's name, seeing the black energy ball hurtle towards the cat's small body.

As soon as Sailor Moon shouted Luna's name, everyone, including the dazed Usa, could only look in shock as Luna was hit dead on. Her small body seemed to float for a couple of seconds after impact before the momentum of the attack sent her flying over the edge of the tower's platform.

"LUUNNNAAAAAAA!!!"

Usa's eyes widened, seeing her beloved guardian fall out of sight, Sailor Moon's cries seemingly echoed into her subconscious along with another memory.

"_Save the future for us, Your Highness," Setsuna pleaded. "Get help, we'll be waiting."_

"No…" Usa whispered, seeing the others run towards the edge of the platform, as if hoping to still save Luna from her fall. "No… Luna!"

Just as Tuxedo Mask opened his eyes, he encountered a sight which made him jump from his reclining position in surprise. "Usagi!!!"

Usa had run after the others. But as the other Senshi stopped at the end of the platform railing, Usa continued on, jumping off at the last minute, doing a free dive, hoping to catch up to Luna's falling body.

"What the…" Sailor Moon could only look on helplessly as she saw her future self take a dive off of the tower. "USA-NEECHAN!!!!!"

"What is she thinking?" Mars could only whisper in disbelief as everyone else leaned on the safety railing, looking down, trying to discern the two dots falling in the distance.

All of the sudden there was a flash of light from below, the light reaching up to their level, making Beryl gasp in surprise.

'_This power…'_ she thought. _'I know this power…'_

Tuxedo Mask, along with Artemis, also ran towards the railing, trying to catch a glimpse of the blonde and her cat guardian. The light had also caught him unawares, making him feel something familiar.

'_This warmth…'_ he thought. _'I know this warmth…'_

**(A few seconds ago, several stories below…)**

The rush of the wind was overwhelming, making Usa squint her eyes, trying to find Luna.

She saw a little black dot, further ahead. Concentrating on it, she zoomed down, head first, her arms tucked closer to her body, her legs stretched out, increasing her speed of descent.

'_I'm coming, Luna,'_ was her only coherent thought.

As soon as the cat was within arms reach, Usa grabbed her close to her chest and changed her direction, if ever, making her fall feet first. But the fall never came.

"Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

A couple of stories from the ground, a light show started.

Usa's civilian clothes dematerialized, leaving her body glowing pink, wings sprouting from her back, encasing her in its feathery warmth. On her forehead, a golden crescent moon shined brightly. The wings stretched out, revealing her white fuku, minus the skirt. Her arms then stretched out, revealing white gloves which reached halfway up her upper arms. White knee length boots also appeared, before, finally, a short gold, red, and black layered mini skirt appeared to complete her ensemble.

Her feather wings, remained in all its glory, as it ruffled and stretched, making Usa, now Eternal Sailor Moon, take flight.

Eternal Sailor Moon could only look in dismay at Luna's prone body, held protectively in her embrace.

"_Luna…" _she thought, slowly ascending towards the platform where the others were waiting, unaware of the spectacle she had become. _"I'm sorry… I should have protected you… I came here to save my own time, yet I ended up screwing time even more."_

"You had always looked out for me, even though I was such a klutz, you never lost faith in me," Eternal Sailor Moon brokenly whispered, caressing Luna's fur. "And now, you got hurt because I could not stand up for myself… you saved me because I was too wrapped up in my own misery… I can't lose you, too… not now, not ever, not anyone else…"

As her wings flapped, bringing her closer to the others, the audience above could only stare, first in curiosity, then in bewilderment, then in surprise upon seeing a new Sailor senshi, again, WITH wings, carrying Luna up towards them.

'_U-usa-neechan?'_ Sailor Moon could only stare in shock. '_Wings? I get to have WINGS?!'_

'_Princess…?'_ was Tuxedo Mask's first coherent thought. He first saw her wings before his wandering eyes landed on the crescent moon mark on her forehead. _'It looks like it's supposed to be… no, meant to be there… that mark… where have I seen it before?'_

"W-wha… who are y-you?" Beryl, for all her glory, stammered out, making Kunzite and Sailor Ice also stare in befuddlement at the beautiful winged goddess right before their eyes.

'_This girl, I know her…' _Beryl thought, making her step back in reflex. _'I've seen her before… but where...?'_

Eternal Sailor Moon landed gracefully on the platform, much to the shock of her waiting audience. Artemis was the first one to approach her, his imminent concern being the unconscious Luna.

"Luna!" he cried out, looking up at the newcomer who held the black cat in her arms. "Is she alright?"

"She's alive…" was her whispered reply.

Artemis looked at the newcomer's face. It was then that he noticed the crescent moon mark on her forehead. _'Princess…?'_

"W-who are you?" Sailor Venus asked, stunned with the sight before their eyes.

'_Nani?!'_ Sailor Moon turned her head back so fast, she almost got whiplash. _'Can't they recognize her? It's Usa-neechan, for crying out loud!'_

"A-are you Sailor M-moon?" Sailor Mercury tentatively asked, taking note of the new warrior's odangoes and hair color. Mars and Jupiter could only stare at the blue haired genius in disbelief before transferring their gazes back at Eternal Sailor Moon.

The future Sailor Moon calmly walked over to Sailor Moon, carefully depositing Luna to the other blonde's arms, avoiding physical contact as much as possible.

"Take care of her for me," she said. Sailor Moon could only nod her head.

She then faced Beryl and her minions, including Sailor Ice. Her brooch suddenly gave off a light, making her feather wings disappear and reappear as shorter, somewhat, cape-styled wings, a smaller version could be found at her lower back.

"No more…" Eternal Sailor Moon whispered menacingly, in her hand, a staff appeared, with a red and gold orb on top. "Nobody takes my friends away from me anymore!"

She then raised her moon staff, shouting the incantation: "Silver Moon… Crystal Power… Kiss!"

Silver light flooded the entire Tokyo tower, illuminating the sky, making people across the city stare in amazement.

"Is it some sort of light show?" they wondered.

Back at the tower's platform, nine individuals (and one cat) were in awe at the power surrounding them. However, Beryl, Kunzite and Sailor Ice could feel their dark energy being sucked out of them.

Beryl immediately raised her own staff and tried to counter the effects of the moon staff's power by making a shield around her. But it was no use. The shield she had erected immediately dissipated, making her, again, vulnerable to Eternal Sailor Moon's power.

"KUNZITE!" Beryl called out, waiting for her general's help.

But Kunzite, too, was unable to help himself, as his powers were slowly drained away from him. But his concern was on someone else. "Zoicite…"

Sailor Ice had started to shift back to his former self, as Zoicite. His star seed reappeared on his forehead before reentering his body. He then slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Beryl started to stagger and fell on her knees.

In a final plea for help, she whispered, "Queen… Metallia… help… me…" Before finally succumbing to unconsciousness.

A black portal suddenly appeared beneath her, where she was promptly sucked in, leaving her two generals behind.

Dark energy flew in every direction from Kunzite and Sailor Ice's prone bodies. As the light from Eternal Sailor Moon's staff faded, the five (present) senshi, Tuxedo Mask, and Artemis could only look in shock upon seeing Kunzite, and the re-transformed Zoicite lying prone and unconscious on the platform floor.

"W-what just happened?" Sailor Jupiter could only stutter in amazement. _'That light…it was so warm… as if I've felt it before…'_

"Incredible…" Sailor Venus whispered. _'I felt as if I was at peace… surrounded by that light… as if I was safe…'_

Sailor Mercury gasped. _'That light… I know that light… from before…'_

"Usa…gi…" Sailor Mars mumbled. _'Sugoi… Is this the power that Sailor Moon would eventually become?'_

Sailor Moon, during Eternal Sailor Moon's attack had a sudden meltdown, making her clutch her head as images started swimming in her conscious mind. _A castle from long ago… a man wearing a dark armor… a final battle, with snow everywhere she looked… a man dying in her arms… a pink-haired little girl… a winged unicorn… all her friends, dying one by one, all eight of them… a golden crystal, hovering in space…_

"Mamo…chan…" Sailor Moon whispered, the pain in her head driving her to her knees. As Eternal Sailor Moon's attack dispelled, it left, in its wake, a confused group of Senshi and an unconscious group of Dark Kingdom people.

"W-who are you?" Tuxedo Masked asked. Although the attack is done, a soft aura still illuminated the winged Sailor warrior, making her look like, if not, in reality, an angel.

She looked at them, her eyes sad and pensive.

"I am Eternal Sailor Moon."

**---------------**

_**A/N:** FINALLY!!! This chapter gave me goose bumps ---shivers---_

_HOTARU-CHAN!!!! ... Gomen!_

_Thank you to runnerz and my wonderful onii-chan, Ookii Mamoru, for doing a pre-read of this chapter. I just got a major ego boost from you guys… --hugs zain & ed-- and I wonder if you two have noticed, but I changed a major event in this chapter, see if you can guess… -winks-_

_I am actually pissed right now… actually, have been for the last couple of weeks… my new boss actually had the gall to HIT on me. Can you believe it? And he was old enough to be my father!!! For some of you guys, maybe even old enough to be your grandfather! Ugh! Excuse me while I throw up…_

_Up next: _**Chapter 13: To See Him in a New Light**_ --- now what the hell could that be? That's for me to know and for you guys to keep tuned! _

_Thank you and please don't forget to leave your reviews! I want to reach the 400th mark… and then the 500th… and then the 600th … ---runs as guys in white lab coats catches up---_

_Arigatou! Ja ne!_

**---- Aimee Hime**


	13. To see him in a new light

_**Author's Notes:** Ooohhh… Lucky thirteen… _

_BTW, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who reviewed in Chapter 11. I had 51… count 'em… 51 reviews!!! --gives a hug to all 51 reviewers--_

_And to everyone who has been asking for a continuation of "The Morning After", sorry people, I have meant it to be a one shot... "Would You?" would be updated next month..._

_And to ffgirlmoonie, I missed your review for Chapter 12... you have been one of those few readers of mine that ACTUALLY leave a review for each chapter (-wink-wink- to the others out there)._

_**Disclaimer:** I looked into my bank account the other day, and there was no proof that I owned Sailor Moon or any of its franchise… or any other amount for that matter… dangnabbit!_

**SAVING TIME**

_**Recap**_

_Sailor Moon, during Eternal Sailor Moon's attack had a sudden meltdown, making her clutch her head as images started swimming in her conscious mind. A castle from long ago… a man wearing a dark armor… a final battle, with snow everywhere she looked… a man dying in her arms… a pink-haired little girl… a winged unicorn… all her friends, dying one by one, all eight of them… a golden crystal, hovering in space…_

"_Mamo…chan…" Sailor Moon whispered, the pain in her head driving her to her knees. As Eternal Sailor Moon's attack dispelled, it left, in its wake, a confused group of Senshi and an unconscious group of Dark Kingdom people._

"_W-who are you?" Tuxedo Masked asked. Although the attack is done, a soft aura still illuminated the winged Sailor warrior, making her look like, if not, in reality, an angel._

_She looked at them, her eyes sad and pensive. _

"_I am Eternal Sailor Moon."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 13: To See Him in a New Light**

"And in the latest news, hundreds of people in the Tokyo district tonight witnessed to what some have claimed to be a spectacular light show. Authorities, however, could not comment as to what, or who, caused such an event…"

The female reporter's monologue was interrupted by the sudden switching off of the TV screen.

Everyone was gathered in Mamoru's apartment. But looking at the room, one would think that an international cosplay was in progress.

Tuxedo Mask slowly put the TV remote down on the counter, keeping a wary eye on the Usa, more specifically, Eternal Sailor Moon.

'_She looks so beautiful…'_ was his only coherent thought.

The other girls were no exception. All they could do was stare at the quiet Sailor warrior from the future as she looked out of Mamoru's balcony windows unto the night sky. Everyone thought she was a sight to behold, having witnessed the power she possessed.

Everyone except for one.

Sailor Moon was sitting on the couch alongside Sailor Jupiter, her head bowed down, her face hidden behind her blonde hair. No one noticed how tightly her hands were clasped together, or that every now and then, her shoulders would jerk from suppressed tears.

"A-ano…" Sailor Venus stammered, getting everyone's attention. "Usa… neesan… ummm… are you… alright…?"

Eternal Sailor Moon's hands were resting on the glass frame and her eyes had a blank look in them.

She sighed.

"Hai, Venus," she answered. "I'm okay," before turning around to face her audience.

Everyone could not help but stare at the golden crescent moon on her forehead. It was as if it was taunting them, trying to jog a hidden memory from each one.

'_Where have I seen that before?'_ was in everyone's mind.

"Minna…"

Everyone turned towards Sailor Mercury. She had just come out of Mamoru's bedroom where a still unconscious Luna was resting.

"How's Luna?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked the pair.

"She's fine," Mercury answered. "She's still unconscious but from the scan I did, it seems its just shock, mostly. Artemis is with her right now."

"I see," Eternal Sailor Moon mumbled, relieved to hear the news.

"It is kind of surprising," Mercury continued, before calmly sitting down on one of the available chairs. "I would have expected Beryl's attack to have injured Luna to some extent… but it was as if she was… healed…"

Everyone had turned towards Eternal Sailor Moon. They had a hunch that she was the cause of that healing for they, too had felt that warm, protective light within them as well.

"I'm sorry, minna…" Eternal Sailor Moon kept her head down, avoiding their gazes. "It was my fault… if I wasn't so… if I hadn't been so…"

"It's alright," Tuxedo Mask broke through her ramblings, making her look up at him. "It's not your fault."

Tuxedo Mask had removed his top hat and eye mask earlier on, and his cobalt blue eyes were shining with warmth and understanding… and with something else…

'_Oh no…'_ Eternal Sailor Moon thought.

"That power… earlier…" Sailor Mars started, making everyone look at her expectantly. "It was amazing… would we… I mean… are we also…"

"I think what Mars is trying to say is," Jupiter interjected, looking at Eternal Sailor Moon. "Are we," she gestured towards the rest of the Senshi, "also THAT powerful? And if so, how come our future selves are not with you to help us out?"

"And what happened earlier to Sailor Saturn," Venus asked, a feeling of dread slowly sinking into Eternal Sailor Moon's heart. "Galaxia took her star seed. So where is Saturn now?"

The two questions left an almost eerie silence in the entire apartment.

Eternal Sailor Moon's hands were fisted tightly beside her. This was it…

"Saturn…" she started, and then stopped, as emotions rolled in, making tears fall unheeded from her blue orbs. "Saturn is… gone."

"Nani?" Mercury whispered. "Gone?"

It took every ounce of Tuxedo Mask's willpower to not shout at the other girls for making Usa cry. Ever since he saw her on top of the Tokyo tower as Eternal Sailor Moon, he felt as if he was obligated… no, NEEDED, to protect her. And he wanted to protect her, as to why he did, he was still unsure. Something reminded him of her, something from long ago.

It was during this line of thought that his eyes somewhat strayed over to Sailor Moon. HIS Odango Atama.

'_And what about her?' _his conscience reminded him_. 'How do you feel about her? She is also the same girl, mind you. Just younger.'_

Tuxedo Mask had to grit his teeth. His conscience always has a point.

"And us?" Mars prodded, her vision from before was making her uneasy. "What happened to us?"

"…"

"Usa-neesan?"

"Gone…" Eternal Sailor Moon hiccupped, before falling on her knees and burying her face in her hands. "You're… ALL… gone…"

Everyone could only stare in shock.

It was Tuxedo Mask who took first action and went towards the fallen girl, touching her shoulder and consoling her.

"That's enough," he scolded the Senshi, although his eyes remained fixed on the crying blonde. "We'll deal with this one at a time. Right now…right now, everyone needs to rest."

At this, he did look at the girls and they at least had the decency to look chastised.

He was right, they realized. It had been a LONG day, for everyone.

"Let's go," Venus said, standing up as she spoke. "I think we can sort this out better tomorrow, after we all had a good night's sleep."

"D-demo…" Mercury interjected, glancing at the still weeping Eternal Sailor Moon. She was now leaning towards Tuxedo Mask, clutching on the lapels of his dress shirt. Her tears were not stopping anytime soon.

"I'll take care of it," he murmured to them, silently stroking the blonde's long hair.

Mars could only stare in wonder. This was Usagi, albeit the FUTURE Usagi, in Mamoru's arms. But somehow, the sight did not seem so ridiculous. In fact, it was, as if, supposed to be. As if, she had seen it before. _I must be going out of my mind…_

"I'll stay behind…"

Everyone stared at the quiet words of Sailor Moon. She had not spoken a word to anyone ever since they left the tower.

**_--- Begin Flashback_**

"I am Eternal Sailor Moon."

The light show may have already faded, but the winged Senshi before them still had that ethereal glow around her. And the wings were not helping, either.

'_She has WINGS?!'_ Mars thought. _'I wonder if we ALL get to have wings.'_

'_That crescent moon symbol on her forehead…'_ Artemis thought, keeping a watchful eye over Luna. _'It's the symbol of the Moon royalty.' _He had his suspicions, but he knew he had to have Luna's take on all of this first, before he could voice it out to the Sailor Senshi. _'Could Sailor Moon be the Princess…? But its impossible… the Princess was not meant to be a warrior…'_

From the distance, sirens could be heard approaching their location.

"Minna," Venus called out to everyone. "We need to leave, right now."

"But what about them?" Jupiter gestured towards the unconscious forms of Zoicite and Kunzite.

"We don't have a choice," Venus gritted out, walking away. "We have to leave them behind. This battle can continue for another day."

It was then Mars noticed Sailor Moon was on her knees, clutching her head, as if she were in pain.

"Sailor Moon?" Mars walked over to her friend, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Daijobou?"

Everyone, too, at that point noticed Sailor Moon's hunched form. They immediately circled around her. Mercury holding the unconscious Luna in her arms and Artemis was in Venus'.

"What happened, Usagi?" Jupiter was worried. From what she could remember, there wasn't any attack towards them.

Sailor Moon raised her head and the first person she saw was Eternal Sailor Moon. They looked at each other eye to eye and it was then the future girl realized something had happened to her past counterpart. _'What have I done?'_

"Guys," Tuxedo Mask broke through everyone's line of thought. "We really need to leave, right now."

The sirens had gotten closer, it seemed, as red, blue, and yellow lights seemed to dance beneath the Tokyo tower.

"The cops are here," Mercury whispered.

Jupiter then held unto Sailor Moon's arm and hoisted her up.

"Sorry, Usagi," she said, putting Sailor Moon's arm around her shoulder and her arm around the blonde's waist. "But we need to go."

"I'll take her," Tuxedo Mask volunteered, walking towards them.

Jupiter felt Sailor Moon stiffen underneath her, making her look down in surprise. Sailor Moon's face was a bright pink. Her breathing also seemed to have gotten shallower and faster.

"A-ano…" Jupiter looked at Tuxedo Mask and then at Sailor Moon, unsure how to handle the situation. It was pretty clear that her friend was apprehensive of being 'taken' by the dashing caped hero.

But before she could even argue her point, Tuxedo Mask had already taken Sailor Moon and swept her off her feet, carrying her bridal style.

"Let's go," he motioned to the others before taking flight, not noticing how the blonde in his arms seemed to have stiffened at the first contact, but had gradually relaxed.

If it weren't for the dire situation, Eternal Sailor Moon might have rejoiced at seeing the touching scene of Sailor Moon being in Tuxedo Mask's arms.

_'I missed doing that,' _she mused, recalling the times she, too had spent in Tuxedo Mask's / Mamoru's arms, following the other Senshi in their flight, away from Tokyo tower.

As for Mamoru, he never paid any of the other Senshi any thought. His main concern being what he had just witnessed moments before.

_'That light... it was so warm...'_ he thought, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, almost forgetting the slight weight he had in his arms. _'And I'm sure I've seen and felt it before... but where?'_

If he would have only looked down at his cargo, he would have seen the slight smile, the tentative hold she had on his shirt front, and the way she closed her eyes as she breathed in his scent…

_**End Flashback**_

**-------------------------**

_**A/N: **Oh how evil thou art cliffies... ;P_

_Up next: _**Chapter 14: MY Mamo-chan**

_If you thought this chapter was mushy, wait till the next one. __The next chapter is ALL MUSH. Just thought I should warn you beforehand._

_Gomen onii-chan Ed! I know I promised a pre-read but my schedule has been pretty hectic and will be for the next couple of weeks (this is to warn everyone else also) so my next update might take more than a month. Which is why I decided to post this while I still can. Gomen! -- Where've you been? i missed our daily chats..._

_Don't forget to leave your REVIEWS!!!_

_Arigatou!_

_Ja ne!_

**---Aimee Hime**


	14. MY Mamochan

_**Author's Note:** This is lovingly dedicated to MY 'Mamo-chan'… whom I haven't seen for a loong time now... and has forgotten our movie date… but am I angry? nah... sigh…_

_To my new friend in ffnet, Counterfeiting Shakespeare: Kapatid! Eto na po! Hope you like it! To Zain, Thomas and my favorite onii-chan, Ed, I miss you guys!_

_I've missed doing the whole POV thingies, so I decided that in this MUSHY, MUSHY chapter, I would be using Mamoru's POV and later on Usagi's POV, and a confrontation… Oh… imagine… the DRAMA of it all!!!! –faints-_

**Note:** Just so we're clear… this is a '**T'** rating. Meaning you gotta be mature enough to understand what the hell Mamoru is going through in this chapter… Ok? -grins-

Also, for POVs, italics without quotations are _thoughts_. Italics with single quotations are '_conscience's thoughts'_ (if there is such a thing)… hehehe…

_**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER FOR IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!** Arigatou!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon… 'nuff said…_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SAVING TIME**

_**Recap**_

"_Let's go," Venus said, standing up as she spoke. "I think we can sort this out better tomorrow, after we all had a good night's sleep."_

"_D-demo…" Mercury interjected, glancing at the still weeping Eternal Sailor Moon. She was now leaning towards Tuxedo Mask, clutching on the lapels of his dress shirt. Her tears were not stopping anytime soon._

"_I'll take care of it," he murmured to them, silently stroking the blonde's long hair._

_Mars could only stare in wonder. This was Usagi, albeit the FUTURE Usagi, in Mamoru's arms. But somehow, the sight did not seem so ridiculous. In fact, it was, as if, supposed to be. As if, she had seen it before._ I must be going out of my mind…

"_I'll stay behind…"_

_Everyone stared at the quiet words of Sailor Moon. She had not spoken a word to anyone ever since they left the tower. _

_**End Recap**_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 14: MY Mamo-chan**

**Mamoru's POV**

_What the hell am I going to do?_

Odango Atama had unknowingly put me in a bind. I had already a hard time adapting to having Usa and Hotaru in my flat, now even Usagi?

"Damn it all to hell…" I muttered, scratching my head in frustration.

When Eternal Sailor Moon started to cry, I felt as if my insides were tearing apart.

I didn't want to see her cry.

I couldn't bear to see her cry.

With Odango Atama, I would feel a bit remorseful whenever I made her cry because of my incessant teasing. But that would easily be remedied whenever she would make a snide comeback amidst her wailing.

Her future self, on the other hand…

I sighed.

_Admit it, Mamoru, you've got it bad._

But the thing is… its Tsukino Usagi for crying out loud! Albeit an older version, but it's still her.

'_You forgot legal,'_ my conscience mocked me.

_I thought consciences are supposed to be good?_

'_Are you?'_

My thoughts wavered back and forth between Usagi and Usa.

Usagi with her bubbly personality versus Usa with her commanding presence.

Usagi with her boisterous laughter versus Usa with her gentle eloquence.

'_Don't forget those long legs… that smooth skin… and those shapely breasts…'_

"Kuso," I muttered. "Even my own conscience is on hormonal overdrive."

Heh… Hormones indeed...

I had imposed a self-restraint by locking myself up in the bathroom. As I sat on the cold, tiled bathroom floor, with my back resting against the locked door, my thoughts circled around the events which had transpired a couple of minutes ago.

**_---Begin Flashback_**

**Normal POV**

"I'll stay behind."

The rest of the Senshi could only stare in shock. Since when did Usagi volunteer to stay with Mamoru? The blonde girl would rather jump off Tokyo tower than spend a minute in close proximity with the 'baka'.

"U-usagi?" Jupiter tentatively asked. "Are you sure?"

"Hai," Sailor Moon whispered, before touching her brooch and de-transforming back into Usagi. "I'll be fine."

Now normally, Usagi, and even the rest of the Senshi, would have made a ruckus upon having Tuxedo Mask, aka Mamoru, witness their transformations. After all, they are naked for a couple of seconds during their transformation phase. But the tension in the air was so thick that they never even minded the presence of the dark haired college student.

Jupiter looked at the strained smile on her friend's face. Ever since they came back from the fight, Sailor Moon had been acting weird. Makoto mentally bashed herself for not immediately noticing her friend's change in behavior. And it all started when Tuxedo Mask carried her in his arms. _'But she'd been doing that since the beginning, what changed now?'_

"What about Luna and Artemis?" Venus asked, unaware of the tension within the group, but she could feel something was going on between Usagi, Tuxedo Mask and Eternal Sailor Moon. She just couldn't seem to pinpoint her finger at it.

"If its okay, I want to keep an eye on Luna," Mercury volunteered. "I think it would be better if I can do scans of her condition every now and then. Artemis can stay with her if he wants to."

The rest of the Senshi nodded their heads in agreement before shifting their eyes to the still weeping Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Keep an eye on her, Mamoru-san," Mars nodded her head towards Eternal Sailor Moon but her eyes shifted towards Usagi. "We'll come back tomorrow morning to check on you."

Tuxedo Mask, who all throughout that entire exchange kept his arms around Eternal Sailor Moon in a comforting hug, was looking at Usagi. He could feel something was wrong with Odango Atama.

She was too quiet.

After a couple of awkward goodnights and Luna being carried out in Sailor Mercury's arms with Artemis in tow, the inner Senshi moved out, jumping off of Mamoru's balcony into the night, their heads still filled with unanswered questions.

_**--- End Flashback**_

**Back to Mamoru's POV**

"What are you going to do, Chiba Mamoru?" I whispered, staring into space.

I nervously clasped my hands in front of me, my elbows resting on my bent knees.

It was then that fate took a turn for the worse when a tentative voice spoke through the bathroom door.

"A-ano… Mamoru… san…"

I couldn't decipher whether it was Usa or Usagi who was calling for me. But a pull from deep down in my chest told me who it was. I don't know how or why, but I did.

"Hai, Usagi?"

"A-ano… I… I need to use your bathroom…" she paused; a bit of rustling was barely audible through the door. "If… if you're done there… that is…"

"Hai," I called back, pulling myself from my slump on the bathroom floor. Unfortunately, Usagi must have taken my acknowledgement as a sign of going in and she pulled the door open the same time I was about to get up. _I thought I've locked that damn door…_

"Gaaahhhhh!"

Somehow, I ended up on top of Usagi. My head cushioned smack right in the middle of her breasts. My legs tangled up between hers.

I looked up on the ceiling, torn between being a gentleman and being a rake. Getting up proved to be difficult.

'_So stay… you know you want to…'_

_Shut up._

"I-itai…"

I squeezed my eyes shut and immediately got up on my feet. Turning around to assess Usagi's condition proved to be a mistake.

Her hair was still up in her odangoes but she seemed to have been rummaging through Makoto's/ Usa's wardrobe because her nightshirt was simply that… a shirt.

Standing, I might have considered it decent, albeit a bit short. But in her current position, with her flat on her back, her legs slightly apart and that _damned_ shirt…

"O-odango," I gritted out, my hands closed in a tight fist, eyes shut in their own volition.

'_All that pink…'_

_Kuso…_

"You're underwear is showing…" I managed to drag out. My right eye shut but my left took a quick peek before again blessed darkness.

'_Pink… nice…'_

_SHUT UP…_

I _heard _her gasp and I _felt_ her stand before me.

Tentatively, I opened my eyes, hoping she had, at least, made herself presentable.

'_No you didn't… you're hoping she would have taken that shirt off…'_

_Since when did my conscience always think with a hard on?_

'_Since you realized the kind of woman this girl would eventually become.'_

That shut me up. My conscience had a point.

Staring at Usagi, I realized, she may be that clumsy, ditzy blonde who had thrown that abysmal test paper on my head, but she is also the same clumsy, ditzy blonde who saves people from the Negaverse and loves her friends to the point of selflessness.

'_So? What are you waiting for?'_

_Nani?_

'_Kiss the girl, for crying out loud!'_

"NANI?!?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Normal POV**

After the inner Senshi left, Usa couldn't help but feel embarrassed with what had transpired earlier.

'_Damn it, Usagi,' _she thought._ 'You promised you wouldn't cry anymore and remain strong!'_

But despite the inner voice in her head, she could still feel tears starting to well up and spill out.

'_I mustn't cry… I mustn't cry… I mustn't cry…'_

"Usa-neesan, daijobou?"

Usa looked up and saw Usagi looking down at her. Worry was evident in her eyes, but behind it hid something more. Something that shouldn't be there.

"H-hai, Usagi-chan…" Usa said, standing up to be eye level with her. "What about you? Are you alright?"

Usagi shifted her eyes away from the taller blonde, looking at the floor instead and bit her lower lip.

'_I know that look.' _Usa thought. "Y-you can tell me, Usagi. I will understand, I promise."

"N-no," she stammered, shaking her head, making her pigtails swish back and forth. "I'm fine."

Her smile was stiff and her hands were fisted to her side. Usa knew she wasn't fine. She could feel the inner turmoil raging inside her younger counterpart.

"No you're not." She told her, point blank. "You forget who you're talking to."

Usa immediately regretted the words that came out of her mouth.

Usagi's tentative demeanor suddenly changed. Her eyes had taken on a darker hue as if she was fighting back tears.

'_She's upset…' _Usa thought, surprised at Usagi's reaction._ 'But…why?'_

But before Usa could voice out her question, Usagi had turned around and walked away.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she said. Her back was stiff and her hands were clutched tightly on her side.

'_Oh, Mamo-chan, what have I done?'_

Usa knew something changed within her past counterpart right after her Crystal Power Kiss attack. She saw it in her eyes. She seemed sadder somehow… and now, the way she distanced herself from her and her friends earlier seemed oddly out of place.

Usa tried to recall everything that had transpired in the battle in Tokyo tower, but everything had been a bit hazy as soon as Galaxia disappeared with Hotaru's crystal and up to the point when Luna was thrown over the tower railings.

'_I remember transforming on my way down to save Luna… I remember making a promise that I won't let any more of my friends get hurt because of me… I remember the attack… Could it be…?'_

"Gaaahhhhh!"

'_That's Mamoru!' _Usa thought, immediately running over to where the shout had come from. She almost fell down face first at the sight that greeted her on the hallway.

Mamoru had fallen down on top of Usagi, his head on her chest, his back to her front. Both seemed pretty winded out as both their eyes were closed. It was as if they were trying to ward of the pain of the fall.

Although why Mamoru would be wincing when it was pretty obvious Usagi took the brunt of the fall, was beyond Usa's understanding.

"I-itai…" Usagi mumbled, her eyes closed and her hand rubbing the back of her head. She was trying to get up but Mamoru's weight was still on her. Usa swore his face had a look of disappointment when he stood up, away from Usagi. When he turned around to check on her, his disappointed look quickly turned into trepidation.

'_Is he blushing???'_ Usa thought, surprised to see the red color creep into Mamoru's neck and ears, before becoming full blown on his cheeks.

"O-odango," he said, his eyes kept closed, although Usa could have sworn he was peeking. "You're underwear is showing…"

True enough, as Usa had kept her eyes trained in on Mamoru throughout the entire escapade, Usagi's underwear WAS on display, Usa quickly noted. And not only that, her position left nothing to the imagination.

Usagi had her weight resting on her right elbow, her left hand massaging the bump on her head which she might have sustained during the fall. Her night shirt had ridden up to her waist and her legs were wide apart, with knees bent.

'_Mamoru-baka, HENTAI…'_ Usa wanted to scream at him, but Usagi's next action made her keep her mouth shout. She had expected the blonde girl to sputter all kinds of explicative and bawl her eyes out, but…

'_Usagi is… blushing??'_ Usa thought, surprised at her past self's reaction, as Usagi shot up and readjusted her clothing. All traces of embarrassment were there, but she didn't seem a bit flustered about Mamoru seeing something so intimate, or provocative.

Mamoru on the other hand was just staring at her. That is, until his eyes suddenly widened and he shouted, "NANI?!?"

'_Eh???'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Usagi's POV **

**(AN: I know you've been DYING to get inside her head:p)**

_What was HIS problem?_

HE was the one who fell through the door.

HE was the one who landed on top of me, painfully, I might add.

And, HE was the one who saw me almost without a shirt on!!!

'_Yeah… but you enjoyed seeing his reaction… admit it…'_

I mentally seethed as I watched Mamoru grab fistfuls of his hair and started to berate himself about him being a low life, a pig, a moron…

_Yada, yada, yada…_

I was about to add a few more insults to his self-recrimination when I saw Usa also staring at him in wonder.

I immediately felt a sense of possessiveness spread throughout my entire body, almost suffocating me.

'_She means well, you know…'_

_Shut up._

'_You know she has her own Mamo-chan in the future…'_

_Shut up._

'_She loves him, they're almost engaged…'_

My eyes wandered to Usa's left hand, to her ring finger, where the pink stone seemed to taunt me with its shine.

I closed my eyes in pain.

_I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous._

'_Yes you are. You won't even call her onee-CHAN, anymore…'_

"SHUT UP!"

My eyes immediately flew open. I never meant to shout THAT out, but it was too late. Usa's eyes had widened at my sudden outburst. And Mamoru…

_Oh God, Mamoru…_

He stopped his tirade and was now looking at me with surprise in his eyes. And hurt… I have hurt him…

"G-gomen…" I managed to mumble out, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Iie…" he immediately stopped my apology, absentmindedly reaching out to hold my hand. "I should be the one who should apologize for... for… for falling for you…"

I gasped and immediately looked up to his face.

_Did he just say what I think he just said?_

Mamoru seemed to have also realized what he had just said and immediately took the shade of a ripe tomato.

"Aahh… I meant… ano… ON you… yeah, falling ON you… that's it…" he mumbled, looking at everywhere else, except me.

It was then that his eyes landed on Usa and it was his turn to gasp.

"Usa…" he whispered.

I immediately looked down. I could feel the jealousy slowly building up inside me.

_Usa… Usa… always Usa…_

'_You shouldn't feel bad…'_

_I've told you before, and I'll say it again… Shut up!_

'_Get a hold of yourself…'_

"I don't get it…" I whispered, and I could feel both Mamoru's and Usa's gaze on me.

"U-usagi-chan?" Usa whispered, slowly walking towards me.

"Usagi?" Mamoru asked. "Daijobou?"

"Why are you doing this?" I threw my question at my future counterpart. Her shock was evident in her face.

"D-doing what?" she asked. "What did I do?"

"You already have him in your own time," I could hear my voice rising to an octave higher. "Why are you doing this?"

"Nani?" Mamoru voiced out.

"U-usagi…" Usa sighed.

"Don't Usagi me," I rambled on, my insecurities getting the best of me. "You love him right? Right?"

"Who?" I heard Mamoru ask.

"If you love him soooo much…" I let the sarcasm taint my voice. "Stop flirting with him!"

"Flirting? I'm not flirting!" Usa shouted back. I could sense she had already lost her patience with me.

'_Can't say I blame her…'_

_Stay out of this._

"And what do you think you were doing then? Huh?" I goaded her. I knew I sounded immature, but I couldn't help it. _She had no right… no right…_

'_No right to what? Hmm?'_

_I said, stay out of this…_

"Why don't YOU tell me what it is I AM doing, Usagi?" Usa answered back, throwing her arms out in defeat, before placing hem on her hips.

I squelched the tantrum I soooo wanted to throw right now, keeping my fists to my side. I closed my eyes and hung my head down in defeat.

'_Admit it… you're jealous of Usa-neechan because she has been taking Mamoru's attention away from you since she arrived…'_

_That's not it._

'_Oh? Then what is?'_

_SHUT UP!_

I could feel the tears trying to break through my tightly closed lids. With it came the unbidden memories. Are they really memories? It seemed as if they were my memories but they were not really mine. It took me an hour after the battle to figure out that they were Usa's memories.

Her memories of Mamo-chan…

'_So you're calling him Mamo-chan now, too?'_

_Well, technically he IS Mamoru, although in the future…_

'_But is he YOUR Mamo-chan?'_

_Who?_

'_The one who has that worried look on his face right now…'_

I looked up and I did see the worry etched in Mamoru's features.

"Usagi," he whispered, and it was then that I realized he still held my hand in his. He lightly squeezed it, not taking his eyes away from mine. And that was when I felt the tears fall.

"I… I have to go…" I snatched my hand away from his grasp and ran to the privacy of his bedroom. As I leaned back on the closed door, I could hear their muffled voices. They were obviously talking about me.

_Is he MY Mamo-chan? _

'_Could there be anyone else's?'_

_But what if it's just the memories? I mean, the future Usagi's memories? I may not really love him at all!_

'_Sooo… you LOVE him now…'_

_LIKE! I meant like!_

'_Same thing…'_

_Hello! Have you completely forgotten Mamoru-baka? I HATED the guy barely a week ago!_

'_Yeah, but have you also forgotten how you would always have that silly little grin on your face after each and every collision you have with the "baka"?'_

_That was something else.._

'_Oh yeah, like what?'_

_Like… like…_

'_Like how you LIKE Mamoru even way back then?'_

_I DIDN'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!_

'_A crush now is it?'_

_Damn it!_

'_Easy girl, no need to get your panties up in a bunch…'_

_Shut up._

It was kind of hard arguing with your own self. And the mere thought of panties… ugh…I could feel my cheeks start to get warm upon remembering how Mamoru must have seen my underwear.

'_What are you so embarrassed about? He had seen you naked, remember?'_

_That was different! I was in the middle of transforming!_

'_Whatever…'_

As I sat there contemplating my sanity on arguing with my own conscience, I couldn't help but remember another memory… Of her and Mamoru in an airport… him slipping THAT ring on her finger… and that kiss…

_That WASN'T you… not you… not you…_

'_Is too… is too… is too…'_

_You won't leave me alone, won't you?_

'_Nope. I need to knock some sense into you'_

_I don't need it._

'_Yes, you do.'_

"Usagi?"

I sat up as Usa's tentative voice broke through my thoughts.

"Can I come in?"

I hastily wiped the tears on my face and grudgingly stood up from my position at the back of the door. I quickly climbed in bed…

'_Mamo-chan's bed…'_

_Shut up!_

… and proceeded to shut my eyes.

I heard the door open and Usa's whispered voice.

"Usagi?"

I feigned sleep so as to avoid any further interrogations. The last thing I want right now is to voice out my jealous ranting at the girl I was jealous at.

'_Hah! So you do admit it… you are jealous…'_

_No comment._

It wouldn't do me any good if I proceed with my internal argument when I could feel Usa's eyes on me.

The door shut and there was silence. I knew she was still in the room, and I was correct when I felt the bed shift beside me, as she sat down.

"I know you're not really asleep." Usa began.

I didn't move. Let her think whatever she wants. I am soo not in the mood right now.

She sighed, and a little part of me felt bad on keeping up this charade.

"I know what you're going through."

_No you don't._

'_Shut up.'_

_Hey, that's my line!_

"And I'm sorry," Usa continued, I could feel her trying to be careful with her words. Must she be so… calm? _Arrgghhh…_

"I'm sorry that I caused you and your friends all this pain. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I was hoping that the Usagi I would encounter in the past would have understood a little of what I have gone through…"

I strained my ears for her next words. Why the hell did she stop? I was about to shout at her to go on when I heard her sniffle. _She's crying…_

"Gomen…" she paused again, as if trying to collect herself. "I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't cry anymore…" Pause. "But it's just so hard…"

She started weeping again, but it wasn't the usual wail that I normally do, but a deep, heart-wrenching, silent wail. The kind that breaks hearts of ice.

I slowly opened my eyes and I saw her hunched back, her left hand on the bed and the other trying to stop the onslaught of tears.

I sighed, slowly sitting up and offered her the nearest thing I could get my hands on.

Mamoru's blanket.

"Here," I mumbled out, handing her the sheet.

She looked up and blinked. Tentatively, she took the offered blanket and whispered a thank you before dabbing the tears on her face.

"U-Usagi…" she started again, her face in a frown. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened… I…"

"Iie.." I shook my head. "I think you do know what happened. You just won't tell us."

I saw her eyes shift away from mine.

"Hey, nee-san."

She looked at me and I was surprised to see an underlying strength in there. Something that I hadn't seen in mine. And it scared the shit out of me.

"All right…" she whispered, holding my gaze. "I'll tell you everything…"

**----------------**

_**AN:** And it's official… I am now a **Chris Daughtry** fan… sigh… soooo in love with that voice…_

_Is it just me or has this whole POV thing gotten out of hand? It's been a while and I've gotten a bit rusty. Oh well, I hope the mushiness made up for it._

_Up next:_** Chapter 15: My Usako **_you think this chapter was mushy? better bring your toothbrush next time... all that sugar... -evil laugh-_

_**ANNOUNCEMENT:** Okay, I am officially holding a **poll**: Who here wants to have our precious Dark Kingdom Generals do a turnaround? I know my story is anime based and having a love angle between the generals and senshi might complicate things, but I want to read your reactions on this one 'coz there's this little plot nagging me at the back of my head that might give this story some added twist._

_So anyone who wants to make Zoi and/or Kunz good boys, please raise your hand… better yet… leave a review!_

_See that little button below? C'mon… just a little bit more… whispers I'm this close holds thumb and forefinger close to each other to reaching 500…_

_Arigatou!_

_Ja ne!_

**--- Aimee Hime**


	15. MY Usako

_**Author's Note: **__This story has started to go waaay out of control… I initially planned for 15 chapters max and ended up with 15 chapters already and I am just halfway done… sigh… Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed! I have surpassed the 500 mark and it's all thanks to you guys! –blows kisses to all my reviewers-_

_Again, a special shout out to my onii-chan, Ookii Mamoru and my kapatid, Counterfeiting Shakespeare. Seems the family is getting bigger… I LOVE YOU GUYS! -hugs-_

_**Note:**_ I switched it. For normal POV, italics with single quotations are '_thoughts'_. Italics without quotations are _conscience's thoughts_ (I'm starting to have fun with this… hehehe)

_**Disclaimer:**__ Do you really think I own Sailor Moon? C'mon, really? _

**SAVING TIME**

_**Recap**_

_Usa started weeping again, but it wasn't the usual wail that Usagi would normally do, but a deep, heart-wrenching, silent wail. The kind that breaks hearts of ice._

_Usagi slowly opened her eyes and saw Usa's hunched back, her left hand on the bed and the other trying to stop the onslaught of tears. _

_The younger girl sighed, slowly sitting up and offered her the nearest thing she could get her hands on. _

_Mamoru's blanket._

"_Here," she mumbled out, handing Usa the sheet._

_Usa looked up and blinked. Tentatively, she took the offered blanket and whispered a thank you before dabbing the tears on her face._

"_U-Usagi…" she started again, her face in a frown. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened… I…"_

"_Iie.." Usagi shook her head. "I think you do know what happened. You just won't tell us."_

_Usagi saw her eyes shift away. "Hey, onee-san..."_

_Usa looked at her past self and Usagi was surprised to see an underlying strength in there. Something that she hadn't seen before in her own eyes. And it scared the shit out of her._

"_All right…" she whispered, holding Usagi's gaze. "I'll tell you everything…"_

_**End Recap**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 15: My Usako**

It started to rain.

Some might say that bad weather often makes people slightly crazy.

How crazy, you might ask?

Now normally, Mamoru Chiba is not one of those people who listen to gossip.

Nor is he the type of guy who indulges in listening to other people's conversation.

'_If only Motoki could see me now,'_ he thought shifting his weight in a more comfortable position. _'He'd probably be laughing his ass off.'_

Why so?

Because the great Chiba Mamoru, a.k.a. Tokyo's dashing hero, Tuxedo Mask, is currently on his hands and knees in front of his bedroom door, ear pressed into the wooden paneling, straining to hear the conversation within.

'_Damn door, why did it have to be so thick?'_

_You wanted to have peace and quite, remember? So you made sure your room was heavily insulated?_

'_You're still here?'_

_I never left, you moron._

He sighed. Having a conscience that talks back was starting to get on his nerves.

"All right… I'll tell you everything…"

'_Now we're getting somewhere.'_

Mamoru's ears perked up upon hearing Usa's response. How he knew the difference between Usa and Usagi's voice didn't even occur to him, as he slowly straightened up on his knees, his palms pressed flat on the door on either side of his face. Trying to peek through the keyhole wouldn't work, so he opted to again press his ear on the door, leaning his full weight on it.

"Alright," Mamoru could here Usagi's muffled response as he strained to hear the conversation. "We have all night."

'_Damn right! And about time, too!'_

_You do realize you look like an idiot right now, do you?_

'_Shut up.'_

_Don't say I didn't warn you._

'_Whatever.'_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the other side of the bedroom door, two blonde girls were deep in conversation. One was leaning her back on the bed's headboard, hugging her knees close to her chest, while the other was sitting on the side of the same bed; her right knee on the bedspread, leg crossed on her left which was dangling on the side.

"Where to start…" Usa fiddled with the offered blanket Usagi had given her earlier.

"Why don't you start with Mamoru?" Usagi suggested, earning her a raised eyebrow from the older girl.

"And what would YOU want to know about Mamoru?"

"A-ano… n-nothing… just that, um, ah…" Usagi stammered, her face beet red from embarrassment. _'Great, now I'm in deep shit.'_

_Watch your language, young lady!_

'_Eh? You're still here?'_

_I never left._

'_Whatever.'_

"W-well, what do YOU have to say about Mamoru-baka?" Usagi pouted, on the defensive. "It's pretty obvious you have this thing going on with him."

_Jealous much, aren't we?_

'_Shut up.'_

"Mamoru and I…" Usa started, hesitating the slightest bit.

The topic of their conversation inched closer to the door, if it were possible, straining to hear the answer.

"Mamoru and I… we're…"

CRAAAASH!!! BAAAAM!!!!!!

"Nani?!?"

Mamoru lay sprawled on the floor, on top of the fallen door. It seemed that the hinges were unable to support his full weight and decided enough was enough. Either that or the fates have decided to put Chiba Mamoru in a more comfortable position.

"MAMORU, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"MAMORU-BAKA!!!!"

_Comfortable position, my ass…_

'_For once, I agree with you…'_

_Told you it was an accident waiting to happen._

'_Oh, shut up.'_

The dark-haired, dashing hero of Tokyo gingerly sat on his haunches, trying to relieve the aching muscles incurred in his fall.

"H-hai… ah…" he stammered, running his hand through his hair, embarrassed beyond belief. "A-ano… the… door… fell…"

"We can see that, baka," Usagi pointed out, her arms crossed over her chest, still irked at the sight of Mamoru.

_I think you're just happy to see him._

'_Am not.'_

"What were you doing, Mamoru-kun?" Usa scolded him, getting up and walking over to stand in front of the errant hero, placing her hands on her hips. "And here I was thinking you don't eavesdrop on girl talk."

At least Mamoru had the decency to blush; the red color creeping up his neck to cover his ears, and finally coming full blown on his cheeks. Never had he been scolded by anyone younger than him, most especially not by TWO Odango Atamas.

_You're soooo dead, pal…_

'_Hey, you won't leave me, right? Right?'_

……

'_Nice time for my own conscience to desert me,'_ Mamoru thought as two blonde fireballs headed his way.

'_Eep!'_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the other side of the city, Hino Rei is sitting in front of the sacred fire, meditating, trying to see past the shadowed visions she'd been getting. The shadows had been getting darker ever since Usa-neesan arrived.

The dark haired miko could only sigh in frustration.

"Couldn't sleep, too?"

Rei looked up and saw Makoto and Minako standing on the open doorway. Each girl held a dripping umbrella to ward off the sudden rain.

'_Seems that I'm not the only one who was worried,'_ Rei thought, smiling at her friends.

Half an hour later, the three girls were in Rei's room, still unable to offer any solutions on their predicament.

"I am starting to think we won't win over this Galaxia…" Makoto sighed, lying back on the floor, her hands laced behind her head.

"Don't say that, Mako-chan," Minako said, sitting cross-legged on the floor, her chin resting on her hands. "There's got to be an answer to all this."

"Minako's right, Makoto," Rei nodded, her back resting against the wall. "We just need to find a way to help Eternal Sailor Moon. We are obviously out of her league with our present powers."

"I know," Makoto murmured, recalling the previous fight. "Her powers were amazing… it was like she rejuvenated us and at the same time, drove our enemies away…"

"I agree," Minako whispered, lost in thought. "Makes you wonder, if Eternal Sailor Moon is THAT powerful, imagine our future selves… or even the princess…"

"THE PRINCESS!"

Minako and Makoto suddenly shot up upon Rei's outburst.

"Why haven't I thought of it before?" Rei muttered, walking back and forth in front of her surprised friends.

"Um, Rei-san," Minako said, trying to catch the attention of the thoughtful miko. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, Rei," Makoto agreed, standing up to hinder Rei's agitated actions. "What was that about the princess?"

"Don't you get it?" Rei blurted out. "The princess… she could help Usa-neechan… she COULD defeat Sailor Galaxia!"

Minako and Makoto's eyes lit up.

_Rei's right_, they thought. _Their Princess COULD help them_.

"Luna did mention that the Moon Princess holds the power of the silver crystal," Makoto said, nodding her head.

"And Artemis said that the silver crystal has limitless power, which is why the Dark Kingdom wants to get their hands on it!" Minako gushed, her brain racing to formulate strategies. She too, had stood up, the three girls forming a circle, facing each other.

"Enough power to defeat Galaxia…" Rei said, looking intently at Minako.

"More than enough…" Makoto agreed, looking at Rei.

"Alright, so how do we find her?" A new voice spoke up.

Makoto, Minako, and Rei looked up at the new arrivals.

"Luna!!!"

Ami and Artemis could only watch in amusement as Luna was suddenly besieged with hugs, kisses, and the occasional petting from her concerned friends.

"You guys do realize that its almost 12 midnight, right?" Rei asked the group, half an hour after the arrival of the newcomers. They were all in her room, drinking tea and eating cookies.

"Heh, think of it as our usual slumber party," Makoto suggested, rubbing Luna's ears. The black cat was happily perched on the thunder senshi's lap.

"Ooh… I love slumber parties!" Minako gushed, Artemis on the floor beside her. Outside, the weather has gone from bad to worse as occasional thunder could be heard from the distance.

"Really, Minako…" Artemis sighed. "Anyway, we better get back to the subject at hand. How do we find the princess?"

"Well, didn't Usa-neechan mention that the princess will appear after the rainbow crystals have all been gathered?" Ami reasoned out, calmly sipping tea. "That's done, although most of it are in the hands of the dark kingdom. She did also mention that that didn't matter.'

"True," Minako agreed with Ami. "But that still doesn't help us find our princess."

"Speaking of princess," Artemis interjected; he then shifted his eyes towards his feline partner. "Luna."

"Hai," Luna answered, enjoying the attention she had been getting from Makoto.

"Do you remember anything about the princess from before?" he asked. "Like a birthmark or a distinct feature?"

"Nani?" Luna asked, perplexed. "My memories of the Moon Kingdom have been pretty hazy. All I know is that the Moon Princess is very beautiful, and kind, and gentle, and very graceful."

"Why Artemis?" Minako asked her adviser. "Is something the matter?"

"It's Eternal Sailor Moon," he began. "That mark on her forehead. I'm sure I've seen it before…"

"He's right," Rei said, deep in thought. "That mark was very familiar. As if it was meant to be there…"

Everyone at the point could only nod in agreement. Nobody, however, could voice out their real sentiments. Is Eternal Sailor Moon the princess? And if that is the case, is Usagi THE Moon Princess?

Almost simultaneously, Makoto, Rei, and Ami shook their heads to ward off the silly thought.

"Umm… minna," Luna tentatively broke through the silence. "What marking are you talking about? Who's Eternal Sailor Moon?"

The inner senshi then proceeded to tell Luna the details of the fight, including how she was saved and how Beryl retreated.

"Could it be?" Luna whispered, after hearing the story.

"What is it Luna?" Rei asked the suddenly serious cat.

"Could it be… she is the… princess?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"NNNAAAANNNNIIIII???????"

Usa had to clamp her hands over her ears from the sudden outburst.

Mamoru and Usagi are sitting next to each other, their backs resting on the bed's headboard. Usa is sitting on the foot of the same bed, although after their outburst, she immediately took to a kneeling position to placate the situation.

"Now guys," she started, raising her hands in a gesture of surrender. "Don't be upset. Just hear me out for a while."

"I can't believe me and Odango Atama are actually going out… we are not together!"

"Baka Mamoru is a big meanie! I refuse to go out with him, not now, not EVER!"

"Why won't the two of you just accept what is happening here?" Usa sighed. This clearly, was not part of the plan. She had been hoping that Mamoru and her past self could sort out their differences on their own. '_But that might have been wishful thinking on my part.'_

"Usa-neesan," Usagi grounded out, irked mostly with Mamoru's initial reaction rather than the tidbit of information her future self had conveyed. "You might have forgotten already, but this is Chiba Mamoru… the BAKA who made my life miserable everyday with his incessant teasing!"

"Hah!" Mamoru retaliated, mostly annoyed at the fact that Usagi refused to go out with him. "I'm surprised you even know the meaning of the word incessant, Odango!"

"See?" Usagi wailed, pointing an accusatory finger at the dark haired man. "He's a big meanie! How I ever fell in love with him, I'll never know!"

The whole room suddenly became quiet. And in that exact moment, thunder and lightning illuminated the sky. And we all know how Usagi and/or Usa really feels about thunderstorms…

"Aaahhh!!!" both girls wailed. And although Usa's wail was a decibel higher than Usagi's, she merely clamped her eyes shut and put her hands on her ears to ward of the offending sound. Usagi on the other hand…

Mamoru was in heaven… or hell... depends on how one looks at the situation at hand. But then again, this is Chiba Mamoru we are talking about. The guy who constantly argues with his perverted conscience. Although recently, it had been hentai conscience – 10, Chiba – 0.

His objective reasoning: of course he gets to have his Odango Atama in his arms almost everyday, what with their daily collisions, but it's not everyday that Odango Atama confesses her feelings for him and THEN fall in his arms.

Yup, he's thinking objectively at this point.

'_Objective indeed,'_ Mamoru thought, unaware of how his arms had protectively surrounded Usagi's petite frame.

Usagi found herself buried deep in Mamoru's chest, her arms going around his torso, her face buried underneath the lapels of his shirt.

'_Mmmm… smells nice…' _she thought, her surroundings blocked out, save Mamoru.

_You do realize you're making quite a scene here._

'_Like roses and cinnamon…'_

_Hellloooo…._

'_So warm…'_

"Ah… Usagi?"

"What?" Usagi mumbled, although the 'what' actually came out as a 'waff' because her head was still in Mamoru's chest.

"Usagi, the thunder's stopped…" Usa slowly explained, waiting for the younger girl's reaction. Mamoru was in a state of shock, so no amount of prodding could be done there. Although from the looks of it, anyone who'd try to pry Usagi from his arms would certainly get a steel rose stuck up in a place where the sun doesn't shine, if his sudden glare at Usa were any indication.

'_This might be easier than I thought,' _Usa thought, a smile forming on her lips.

Usagi, having been broken from the spell, looked up and chanced upon the glare Mamoru had thrown at Usa. A small 'eep!' was heard, and Usagi promptly distanced herself from the dark haired hero. Both immediately felt the loss.

"Are you okay, Usagi?" Usa asked the blushing girl who was sitting on her heels, clutching the frayed ends of the night shirt she was wearing.

"A-ano…" Usagi mumbled, her face red as a tomato. "About… about earlier…I meant, you… umm… how YOU could ever fall in love with him… yeah… that's right…"

Mamoru could only stare in surprise at Usagi as she sat with her head bent down, her hands together, twiddling her thumbs. For a second there, he almost forgot to breathe upon hearing Usagi's _almost_ confession. And then when she was in his arms… how he wished lightning and thunder would suddenly strike again.

"Love?" Usa said, breaking Mamoru's train of thoughts. "Usagi, I just said in the future, he and I are going out. How would you know that I love him?"

Mamoru could have sworn Usa's eyes were twinkling in merriment, as if she was enjoying this little show she had orchestrated.

_But you've got to admit, it IS entertaining…_

'_So now you come back…'_

_Why? Miss me?_

'_Stay out of this… traitor…'_

_Well… I never…_

"…and besides, I am you, so there!"

'_Eh? Did I just miss something?'_ Mamoru thought, looking back and forth between Usa and Usagi. _'Damn! She answered and I didn't hear it!?!'_

"True," Usa nodded, "but that still doesn't erase the fact that you spoke in a past tense. So is that my past, which is you, by the way, or your past?"

"I'm confused," Mamoru stated, unable to catch up. "What was that again?"

"Never mind, Baka!" Usagi gritted out, irritated at how Usa manipulated her into a corner.

_She did have a point you know…_

'_Oh please don't start…'_

_Well it's true! You did say that YOU fell in LOVE with HIM._

'_That was a slip up!'_

_Could've fooled me…_

"… and that's probably why she reacted that way." Usa said, looking thoughtfully at Mamoru.

'_What did she just say?'_ Usagi blinked, surprised at the Usa's words. _'I hope she didn't…'_

Usagi's thoughts never got to finish, for as soon as she turned around, Mamoru was staring at her with an expression she did not recognize.

"What?" she defensively asked him before looking at Usa. "What!?"

"Oh, nothing…" Usa waved her off, making the younger girl red-faced in anger.

"Hey! No fair!" Usagi replied, getting up from her kneeling position. As it so happens, her feet got tangled up on Mamoru's bed sheet and she ended up falling face down on the bed.

'_Damn it! Not that stupid shirt again!'_ Mamoru thought, exasperated.

_But you have to admit, pink is REALLY starting to become your favorite color._

'_Stop saying that… you… you… pervert!'_

_Hah! Who's the pervert? I AM you, remember?_

'_Stop talking like that about her! She's not some bimbo out in the street!'_

_Ah, protective now, aren't we?_

'_I'm just saying; treat her with a little more respect will ya?'_

_As opposed to what you've been doing?_

'_That's different!'_

_How so?_

'_Usako is special to me.'_

_Usako? Now we're getting somewhere!_

'_Oh shut it!'_

Usagi, by that time, had corrected her state of 'undress' (much to Mamoru's dismay).

"I can't believe I flashed you yet again!" Usagi muttered, not meeting Mamoru's gaze.

"Yeah… well… it was an accident…" Mamoru mumbled, also unable to meet her gaze.

"Well… don't expect to have a replay anytime soon, Baka."

"Aww that's too bad… and here I was enjoying the show…" Mamoru smirked, wanting to ease the embarrassment the young girl was feeling. That and he couldn't seem to help himself.

"Hentai!"

"Klutz!"

"Meanie!"

"Odango brain!"

"Arrogant Baka!"

"Dumb blonde!"

"Fine!" Usagi shouted, irked that he continued to tease her, but relieved that the embarrassing part was now over. "I'll have it cut tomorrow and dye it brown!"

"NO!"

Usagi and Usa, who'd been watching the exchange from the sidelines, looked at Mamoru's shocked expression. His vehement reply to Usagi's taunting was a bit over dramatic, as far Usa was concerned.

'_But definitely well worth it,'_ she mused.

"Eh?" Usagi stared at Mamoru's face, his expression a mixture of fear, anxiety, and embarrassment. "What do you mean, no? You hate my hair, right? So fine! I'll change it so you won't have anything to tease me with!"

"I don't hate your hair!"

"So why do you call me Odango Atama?" Usagi countered. "And you always tease me about it."

"Ah… well…"

"Well?"

"…"

"Okay! Oneechan," Usagi called out to her future counterpart. Usa could only blink. "We're going to the salon tomorrow. I'm getting a haircut."

"Nani?" Usa could only ask in bewilderment. _'Oh this is getting soooo good!'_

"No, absolutely not! I refuse to let you cut that hair of yours!" came Mamoru's heated reply.

"So you're the boss of me now?"

"I mean it, Odango!"

"Why not, baka?!"

"Because…" Mamoru shouted, standing up and running his hands through his hair in agitation.

"You call me Odango Atama, so I'm changing that! You won't be able to call me that ever gain once I cut my hair!"

"D-demo…"

"You can't stop me!" Usagi shouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Demo…"

"What?!" Usagi was at her wits end, waiting for Mamoru's explanation. If he even had any. "Well?"

Mamoru was seething and before he could even stop himself, he blurted out:

"You're MY Odango Atama!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The darkness was a welcome relief to Zoicite.

Having woken up to glaring headlights and shouts of humans, he was surprised to see him and Kunzite's prone body surrounded by policemen.

"Don't move!" one of them shouted, aiming a pistol at Zoicite's face.

Of all four generals, he was the one with the least patience and had zero tolerance to Earthlings.

"Fools…" he muttered before sending a flurry of dark energy at the surrounding law enforcers, sending them hurtling meters from where they've been standing.

Zoicite then turned his attention to his liege, Kunzite. Grabbing his arm, he steadied the silver-haired man before both of them were engulfed in pink petals and disappeared right before the policemen's eyes.

That had been hours ago.

The last thing Zoicite could remember was going against that new Sailor Senshi, Galaxia. After that, everything had been a blur. What surprised him the most was Queen Beryl's sudden disappearance.

As soon as he and Kunzite had returned to the Dark Kingdom, the entire place was in chaos. Apparently, Queen Beryl had fought alongside Kunzite and had not returned since. And his appearance alongside the still unconscious high general stirred up even more controversy.

'_Who could have done this?'_

"Zoicite-sama!"

The call broke Zoicite's reverie. He turned towards the caller – a low ranking youma. It was now on its knees, out of breath.

"What is it?" Zoicite asked, disdain clearly etched on his features. He doesn't have time for petty squabbles. Beryl was still missing and Kunzite is still in deep sleep. The rule of the kingdom now rests on his shoulders.

"I-it's Queen Beryl..."

"Has she returned?"

"Iie," the youma shook its head. "Demo, the catacombs… underneath the castle… something is happening inside the catacombs."

Zoicite quickly dismissed the youma and set off to the lower parts of the castle. The catacombs were considered off limits to everyone; everyone except Queen Beryl and the generals. But Zoicite had only been there twice. He did not like the atmosphere of the place. It was too dark… too gloomy… too… evil.

"Queen Metallia," he whispered, walking down a narrow, spiral staircase. Zoicite knew Metallia was underneath those catacombs, waiting to be unleashed. Waiting for enough energy to set her free from her imprisonment.

But with Beryl gone, who would set Metallia free? Zoicite shuddered at the thought of him having direct contact with the slumbering monster. His disdain with Beryl was more than enough.

'_Good riddance to her,'_ he mused, opening the double doors leading to Metallia's resting place. What he didn't expect was the sight that greeted him within.

"Q-queen Beryl – sama!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A couple of stories above, a silver haired man slowly opened his eyes, revealing golden orbs. Gingerly, he sat up, groaning at the sudden protest of his aching muscles.

"W-what happened?" he whispered, taking in his surroundings and the uniform he was wearing.

'_Where am I? What is this place?'_

He stood up and slowly opened the door, revealing an even darker room.

'_There is too much evil in this place. Why am I here?'_

He walked on, discovering that the room he entered was no room at all, but a corridor of some sort.

'_I need to get out of here. I need to find him.'_

Kunzite's eyes took on a determined gleam as he cautiously strode forward, intent on finding the nearest exit.

'_I need to find Prince Endymion.'_

**--------------------**

_**AN:**__ Harhar… I know… the Usa-Mamoru-Usagi interaction didn't make sense. But you gotta admit, it was kawwwaaaaiiii!!!! XP_

_And as you can see, the results are in… Good generals… WIN! _

_Demo… it will be a slight variation to what most of you guys had been expecting. As you can see, some reviewers actually hit it dead on. But anyways… Watch out for it in the next chapter: _

_**Chapter 16: UNLIKELY ALLIES**_

_Things will start to speed up in the next chapters, mush will be a little scant, which is why I had two chapters of mushy-smushy before the big shebang. Hehehe. Oh, and Motoki makes a comeback in the next chapter. Gomen… I actually forgot about him…_

_It will be out in a couple of weeks time. I haven't really gotten anything written down yet. Busy with the new job and all… for those of you who know Sonique, Benassi Bros. feat. Dhany, and Ian Van Dhal… I get to meet them in person… Yup. Live. I'm working in this new company which is an event organizer and they would be hosting these artists for an event this weekend… I'll let you know how things worked out. _

_Counterfeiting Shakespeare, gomen. Di ko na naantay ang editing skills mo… hehehe… anyhu, thanks for taking the time na din. Hugs!_

_Please don't forget to leave a review!_

_Arigatou!_

_Ja ne!_

**--- Aimee Hime **


	16. Unexpected Allies

_**Author's Note:**__ Hmmm… I know I promised a month… Gomen ne! I have two valid reasons! _

_1. As I said in the last chapter, I'm working for a new company. An events management company. And we are having _Lloyd Banks of G-Unit_ over… So for those who are fans of the guy… HAH! … For those who don't know him… well… I know how you feel… sigh… _

_2. My Mamo-chan's birthday was last week. And he also flew back home last night where he'll be staying until September. And I'm staying behind…And he didn't even say goodbye!!!!!! So I'm really, really, REALLY… aarrggghhhh….._

_Hope you guys understand… -sob-_

_Now prepare yourselves! By the power vested on me, I am now about to REALLY screw up the timeline!! -insert evil laugh- _

_Don't forget to read and review!!!_

_Arigatou!_

**--- Aimee Hime **

_**Disclaimer:**__ I am just a fan fiction writer who happens to be obsessed with Sailor Moon._

**SAVING TIME**

_**Recap**_

_A couple of stories above, a silver haired man slowly opened his eyes, revealing golden orbs. Gingerly, he sat up, groaning at the sudden protest of his aching muscles._

"_W-what happened?" he whispered, taking in his surroundings and the uniform he was wearing._

'Where am I? What is this place?'

_He stood up and slowly opened the door, revealing an even darker room. _

'There is too much evil in this place. Why am I here?'

_He walked on, discovering that the room he entered was no room at all, but a corridor of some sort._

'I need to get out of here. I need to find him.'

_Kunzite's eyes took on a determined gleam as he cautiously strode forward, intent on finding the nearest exit._

'I need to find Prince Endymion.'

_**End Recap**_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 16: Unlikely Allies**

Three unlikely individuals enter the Crown Arcade making Furuhata Motoki look up from his hobby of wiping the counters.

Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru were no strangers to his arcade. What was strange was that they came together, though not next to each other. In between the two rivals, or as Motoki would like to think, Denial King and Queen, was a young girl of about sixteen. She had long, waist-length, _pink_ hair and deep _red_ eyes.

'_Now that's a combination you don't see everyday,'_ Motoki thought, eyeing the new girl curiously.

"Hello, Motoki onii-chan!" Usagi waved at him enthusiastically before plopping down on the counter stool in front of him.

"Hey Usagi-chan," Motoki greeted back, taking note that Mamoru had tried to seat himself at the end of the counter table, far from Usagi, but the pink-haired girl dragged him to the stool next to the blonde, instead. "What'll you have today?"

"Um, let's see…" Usagi pouted, deep in thought. Amidst the ensuing chaos, with the pink haired girl doing a tug of war with Mamoru, who finally ended up seated in-between Mamoru and Usagi, the blonde girl finally decided what she wanted. "I want a double-fudge chocolate milkshake with chocolate ice cream on top… oh, and nuts."

"It's one of those days, huh?" Motoki sighed, eyeing Mamoru warily, seeing that the dark-haired man's eyebrow was twitching.

"You got that right," the pink haired girl answered, leaning her elbows on the counter and resting her chin on her hands.

"A-ano… I'm Furuhata Motoki. You're obviously friends with these two," he introduced himself, offering his hand to Usagi and Mamoru's companion.

Usagi giggled and even Mamoru had to hold back a grin from his face.

The pink haired girl just smiled and leaned in conspiratorially at the counter.

"Motoki-oniichan," she whispered to the curious blonde man. "It's me… Usa."

"Eh?!" Motoki shrieked, taken aback, causing some of the nearer patrons to look up curiously at the quartet.

"Shhhhhhh!!!" Usagi, Mamoru, and the pink haired girl, who turned out to be Usa, reprimanded Motoki.

"Shout it out to everyone, why don't ya?" Mamoru hissed at the shocked blonde before looking around the arcade. His heated glare caused the curious onlookers to bow their heads in fear and peace was once again restored.

"U-usa?" Motoki stammered, keeping his voice low. "Wh- Is that a wig? It looks so real! And are those contacts?"

"No," Usa shook her head, making her long, pink hair swish from side to side. "I used a special magic to transform myself."

Motoki's jaw fell even lower, if possible.

"Sugoi…" he murmured. "D-demo…"

"Eh?" Usa asked, backing away a little as Motoki leaned in further towards her.

"Why pink and red?" he asked, unable to help himself. "Isn't that coloring a little… I dunno… distracting? Unusual? …Err…. Impossible?"

"All right, all right…" Usa held up her hands in defeat. "I get it."

"I actually asked her the same thing when I saw her like that," Mamoru murmured, staring straight ahead, his chin on his hand, the other at the counter top, as if his remark was done unconsciously.

"I think it's cute," Usagi threw a raspberry at the dark-haired man, sure that he wasn't paying attention to her.

"Cut it out, Usagi," he murmured, his brows knitting further, but kept his gaze focused on the ice cream machine in front of him.

Usagi crossed her arms over her chest, averting her gaze at the other side of the arcade.

"Baka," she whispered in a huff.

"I heard that, Odango," Mamoru replied, still finding the ice cream machine interesting.

"Don't mind them," Usa waved her hand, leaning on the counter. "As for your question, it's actually possible to have this type of coloring."

"Yeah," Mamoru snorted, "it's possible… if you're an Anime character."

"Oh, stuff it, Mamoru!" Usagi finally turned around to face her long time nemesis. "I think it looks nice on her. And if she says it's possible to have pink hair and red eyes, I believe her."

"Well I think it looks weird!" Mamoru retorted, also turning around to face his long time sparring partner. "Who'd want to have that kind of coloring is beyond me."

"Hey," Usa finally broke through their argument, looking at Mamoru with a gleam in her eye. "Watch it, Chiba. I'll have you know, this coloring is natural."

"Natural, my foot," he glared back, already raising his voice. "It's stupid. Who would have pink hair and red eyes?"

"Well, you're daughter, for one!" Usa snapped at him, unable to stop herself.

It suddenly became so quiet; you could hear the proverbial pin drop.

Usa gulped, looking around the arcade. It would seem that everyone had caught on to the argument and had heard her last outburst. It also didn't help that the rest of he Senshi had just walked in and heard the exchange.

"Ah..ha..hahaha…" Usa weakly waved at her avid audience. "Just a joke, minna… Go on with whatever it was you're doing… Nothing to see here…"

One by one, the arcade patrons turned around and life slowly came back to normal.

Well… almost everyone.

Mamoru had turned white as a sheet at Usa's sudden outburst.

'_A daughter?'_ He thought, seeing stars. _'I have a daughter?!'_

"Did I hear that right," Rei was instantly at Usa's side, trying to keep her voice down low. "Mamoru has a daughter?"

"W-well…" Usa stammered, before Makoto grabbed the raven haired miko in a head lock and grinned at the pink haired girl.

"I'm sorry about my friend," the tall girl apologized. "I'm Makoto… and that is Ami…" pointing at a shy girl behind her. "…Minako," pointing at a beautiful blonde girl beside Ami. "…And this…" Makoto finished, still holding on to the fire priestess, "… is Rei… Don't worry, she's harmless."

By that time, Rei had managed to squeeze herself away from the Makoto's grasp.

"That hurt, Makoto!" Rei wheezed out, holding on to her neck. _'Damn! That girl is strong!'_

"I know," the pink haired girl answered, grinning at the new comers.

"Huh?" Makoto curiously looked at the girl in front of her. Her eyes were a deep red, highly unusual, as well as the bubblegum pink color of her hair. It's no wonder Mamoru and Usagi got into an argument.

They had walked in just in time to hear Usagi telling Mamoru to 'stuff it,' as she so put it. Thus, the ensuing chaos ending in a silence so deafening it made her head ache.

"Soooo…" Motoki broke through the uncomfortable scene. "Does that mean that Mamoru has a daughter in the future?"

The Senshi looked at Motoki as if he had just grown two heads before Ami, being the genius of the group, put two and two together.

"U-Usa-neesan?" she stammered, looking at their leader's future self.

"Nani?!" Makoto and Rei blurted out while Minako, curiously, looked on.

"Luna pen," Usa shrugged, just in time to see her past self shoot a glare at Mamoru.

'_Eh? What was that all about?'_ Usa thought, looking at Usagi then at Mamoru, the latter still staring into space after her… ehem… announcement. _'Now I've really messed up the timeline…'_ she sighed. _'Setsuna would probably skin me alive if she were here.'_

"What's a Luna pen?" Motoki asked, scratching his head.

"I can't believe you!" Usagi suddenly hissed at Mamoru, snapping the older man out of his reverie.

"Nani?" he asked, perplexed. It wasn't everyday that a grown man finds out that he will have a daughter in the future. A pink-haired daughter, but a daughter, nevertheless.

'_I get to have a family…' _Mamoru thought, excitement coursing through his veins. _'I won't be alone anymore…'_

"What did you do?" Usagi, again, bit back at him, causing Mamoru to look at her strangely.

"What's your problem, Usagi?" he asked, earning curious stares from the Senshi and Motoki.

'_That's the second time Mamoru referred to Usagi as _Usagi_, and not as Odango Atama…'_ Motoki thought, curiosity getting the better of him. _'Something is definitely up.'_

Motoki leaned on the counter, intently listening. The rest of the Senshi did the same, providing cover for the trio sitting in front of the counter.

"You have a daughter?" Usagi hissed, unable to hold it back no longer. "Two years from now and you have a DAUGHTER?!"

"A-ano…" Usa tried to intervene. Usagi's last word was so low, it was barely audible. But sitting in the middle of the fireworks made her aware of the impending doom.

"So what if I have?" Mamoru's voice was soft, yet there was an underlying menace masked by his stoic veneer. "Why would you care?"

"You…" Usagi inched closer, her eyes shooting daggers at the man in front of her. "How could you?"

"As I said," Mamoru leaned further in, making Usa lean back to give space between the two. Any further and she would definitely fall off her stool. "What's it to you?"

"I though we're supposed to be together in the future?" Usagi whispered.

"What does that have to do with this?" Mamoru whispered back.

"If I am to be your girlfriend," Usagi explained, her eyebrow twitching in anger. "How could you have a daughter with someone else?!"

"So now it's fine that that you and I are together in the future?" Mamoru shot back. "Just last night you were saying something else!"

"That's different, and you know it!"

"Oh, really? How so?"

"Because I said so!"

"You really are an Odango Atama, Odango!"

"Well… you… you are a… p-pervert!"

"How did I end up a pervert?"

"Because you have a baby, and yet, you have a girlfriend… ME!"

By this time, Mamoru and Usagi's faces were inches apart from each other, Usa having leaned so far back, she was gripping the sides of the stool she was sitting on to keep herself balanced.

Having ended up in a stalemate, the bickering opponents turned to the only person who could tip the scales in their own favor.

Usa, who wasn't expecting Mamoru and Usagi to suddenly stop arguing and turn their heated gaze towards her, promptly slid on the stool and almost fell on the floor if the Senshi weren't standing so close around them to catch her in time.

"Arigatou, minna…" Usa breathed a sigh of relief but stopped short upon seeing that eyes weren't on her but still on Usagi and Mamoru.

The objects of everyone's scrutiny, however, didn't heed the stares. Instead, their eyes were focused on the fallen Usa, with pink hair and all, intent on getting an answer from her. Usa gulped.

"Maybe Mamoru isn't being a pervert."

All eyes transferred from Usa to the speaker – Motoki.

"Eh?" Minako broke her silence, making Usagi and Mamoru shift their eyes to the surrounding Senshi. It was only then did they realize that they had an audience, causing both to meet each other's eyes, only to realize how close they were leaning towards each other.

_Half an inch more and you could kiss her. _

'_What the fu...' _Mamoru reared back, distancing himself from Usagi. His conscience's remark didn't really help matters.

"Well…" Motoki scratched his chin, appearing to be deep in thought. "What if Mamoru's daughter is his AND Usagi's?"

"N-NANI?!" Usagi choked, eyes wide as saucers.

Mamoru eyes crossed. He even forgot to breathe.

"Well, if Usagi is Mamoru's girlfriend in the future, and he has a daughter in the future also," Motoki rationalized. "Wouldn't it be logical to conclude that Usagi is the mother?"

"That does make sense," Minako murmured, earning disbelieving stares from all around. "What?"

"Wait a damn minute!" Rei gasped, her shock making her hyperventilate. "We are talking about Usagi and Mamoru here, right? Right?!"

"Easy, Rei," Makoto slapped her friend's back a couple of times, "Breathe."

"I think I broke rib…" Rei wheezed, eyes watering.

"Well, anything is possible at this point," said Ami, voicing out her opinion. "It's not as if this development in Usagi and Mamoru's relationship would come as a big surprise."

"A-Ami…?" Usagi whispered, disbelief written all over her face. _'How could her friends think that? It's Mamoru for crying out loud! And a daughter? With him as the father? Ewwwww….'_

_Tsk. Tsk. Why won't you just admit that you got jealous when you thought Mamoru had a daughter with someone else._

'_Damn it!'_ Usagi thought, irritated that, once again, her conscience was right.

"Ehhh?!" Rei couldn't believe it. How could everyone agree to this? This was Mamoru and Usagi. The Baka and the Odango. They would never get along. They were like yin and yang… Night and day… Sunrise and sunset…

It was then that Rei suddenly had a flashback…

_**Begin Flashback**_

"…_sometimes, fate tries to be funny, for even though two souls have found each other, they still do not realize that they are destined to be together. They do not realize that they are meant to love one another and be happy ever after." Usa explained to Rei, her eyes full of sorrow, yet also of determination._

"_They may be different from each other, but they compliment one another. Like night and day, sunrise and sunset… earth and moon… And sometimes… sometimes, there comes two people whose love is so strong, so pure, that even fate and time cannot break. Not even death..."_

_**End Flashback**_

'_I see…'_ Rei thought, suddenly feeling as if a big weight on her shoulders has been lifted. _'That was what she meant…'_

"Well they do make a kawaii couple," Minako gushed, much to the consternation of said 'couple.'

"WE. ARE. NOT. A. COUPLE." said Usagi, making Makoto giggle.

"Gee, Usagi," the thunder senshi said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "You sure sounded like one earlier. Jealous girlfriend and all."

Usagi turned beet red at the remark. True, they did witness that, but Makoto didn't have to make it sound like THAT.

"That's true," Motoki winked at Usa, making the pink-haired girl grin. "You did sound like a nagging, jealous girlfriend back there, Usagi-chan."

"I-I…" Usagi stammered, confused beyond belief.

"Cut it out you guys," Mamoru finally spoke up, having regained his balance upon hearing Usagi's vehement denial of their relationship.

_Relationship? You already are in a relationship with Usagi? _

'_You again? Don't you have anything else better to do?'_

_No, not really… Besides, this is fun!_

'_Shut up!'_

"Awww," Minako gushed. "That's so sweet! Mamoru defended Usagi's honor!"

"I did not!" Mamoru stood up, his stance in total defiance.

"Baka!" Usagi shouted at him before looking away, angry at his denial.

_Why won't you just come around and say it… You LIKE him…_

'_No, I don't!' _Usagi argued with the voice inside her head. _'I can't stand to be around him!'_

_Probably because you're too weak in the knees whenever he's around…_

'_Haha… very funny…'_

"Alright, that's it!" Rei suddenly planted herself in between Usagi and Mamoru. "It's pretty clear that there's something going on between the two of you! So… so… You two better kiss and make up or there'll be hell to pay!"

"NAANNNIII????" Usagi and Mamoru bellowed in unison.

'_Motoki, Minako, and now Rei,'_ Usa thought, happy that Rei had somehow managed to put aside her feelings for Mamoru for the meantime and join forces with the rest of them. Looking at Mamoru and Usagi being cornered by Motoki and the rest of the Senshi made her grin.

'_I wonder how long these two would last against all of us?' _she thought.

Rei continued to bicker with Usagi while Mamoru had his hands full with Motoki and Minako combined. Ami merely looked on with amusement while Makoto was grinning from ear to ear.

Her red eyes dancing in merriment, Usa watched on, feeling a sense of accomplishment.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Zoicite! Report!"

"Hai, Queen Bery-sama," Zoicite bowed down, his right fist over his chest, paying reverence to his supposed Queen. _'Bitch…'_

"There were four new Sailor Warriors," Zoicite continued, keeping his eyes downcast. "A Sailor Galaxia, a Sailor Venus, a Sailor Saturn, and the last one to appear was an Eternal Sailor Moon. We believe that this Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon are connected somehow."

"Go on," Beryl urged him, her eyes full of disdain, looking at the last Dark Kingdom General. She never liked Zoicite, considering that Kunzite spoiled him like the brat that he is.

"As Sailor Saturn has been… taken care of by this Sailor Galaxia, we are now left with three new enemies. However," Zoicite paused, unsure of how to continue. His report had been based on Kunzite's records. Ever since his liege had disappeared, he had been up to his ears trying to find the High General and at the same time, understanding what had happened to him, and everything around him, during his brief stint as 'Sailor Ice.'

"What is it?" Beryl prodded, starting to get impatient.

"However," he continued. "It would seem that this… Sailor Galaxia is no more of an enemy to us as she is to them."

"I get that, you idiot," Beryl said, before gathering her crystal ball to show an image of Galaxia in their previous battle. Zoicite bit back a retort, hate and malice clearly written all over his face.

"What I want to know is this Eternal Sailor Moon," Beryl waved her hand, this time showing the image of Eternal Sailor Moon in her crystal ball. "Is she related to Sailor Moon somehow? And that light… I've seen that before…"

Zoicite looked at Beryl, seeing her eyes momentarily glazed over.

'_Probably remembering how this Eternal Sailor Moon kicked her butt,'_ he derisively thought. What he would rather do now is look for Kunzite. He just can't seem to shake the feeling that something had happened to his liege lord and that he needs his help.

"…and we need to make sure that happens, Zoicite."

Zoicite looked up, surprised. His thoughts had been wandering and he never caught Beryl's initial words.

"H-Hai, Queen Beryl-sama," he stuttered, bowing low.

"Then why are you still here?" Beryl shouted at him, her words dripping with distaste. "Go! NOW!"

"H-hai," Zoicite disappeared in a flurry of pink petals, Beryl looking on with disgust.

Beryl then, too, disappeared from the throne room only to reappear mere seconds later in the privacy of her bed chambers.

"That fool!" Beryl fumed, angry at Zoicite's ineptitude. "That wretched excuse for a general!"

"Beryl…"

The red haired witch turned around, surprised in seeing the shadow of Metallia in her full length mirror.

"Your majesty," Beryl prostrated herself in front of the dark shadow. "What is your wish, my queen?"

"Find that Eternal Sailor Moon at all cost…She must be stopped…"

"D-demo… she is just a girl, certainly no different from – AAAAGGGHHH!!"

Beryl's figure lay in a heap on the floor, smoke coming from her after Metallia had sent electric shocks to her body.

"Metallia-sama…" Beryl whispered, pain making her drift in and out of consciousness.

"Never question my orders, Beryl, have I not taught you that?" Metallia's voice rang throughout the empty room. "Or do you need another lesson?"

"N-No, please, my Queen," Beryl gasped, lowering her head on the floor in submission. "I beg forgiveness, please… No more! I've learned my lesson!"

"Good… Now see to it that this nuisance is taken care of…"

"H-Hai…"

The ominous glow of the mirror dissipated, leaving in its wake Beryl's own hunched figure, as she strained to pull herself up.

"W-why…" she whispered, eyes tearing from the intense pain. _'Why can't I win against her? Against them? Why?'_

As Beryl dragged herself from the floor to the bed, her thoughts took her back to the battle on top of the Tokyo tower.

_**Begin Flashback**_

"_No more…" Eternal Sailor Moon whispered menacingly, in her hand, a staff appeared, with a red and gold orb on top. "Nobody takes my friends away from me anymore!"_

_She then raised her moon staff, shouting the incantation: "Silver Moon… Crystal Power… Kiss!"_

_Silver light flooded the entire Tokyo tower, illuminating the sky, making people across the city stare in amazement._

_Beryl immediately raised her own staff and tried to counter the effects of the moon staff's power by making a shield around her. But it was no use. The shield she had erected immediately dissipated, making her, again, vulnerable to Eternal Sailor Moon's power._

"_KUNZITE!" Beryl called out, waiting for her general's help._

_But Kunzite, too, was unable to help himself, as his powers were slowly drained away from him. But his concern was on someone else. "Zoicite…"_

_Sailor Ice had started to shift back to his former self, as Zoicite. His star seed reappeared on his forehead before reentering his body. He then slumped to the ground, unconscious._

_Beryl started to stagger and fell on her knees. _

_In a final plea for help, she whispered, "Queen… Metallia… help… me…" Before finally succumbing to unconsciousness._

_**End Flashback**_

'_That power…' _Beryl thought, _'I know that power…'_

What Beryl couldn't understand was how the new Sailor warrior, Eternal Sailor Moon, could hold so much power without making any effort. Thoughts ran through the dark queen's mind as she felt her dark powers perform the regeneration needed to ease the pain from Metallia's punishment.

Could she be… Could she be the one? The one that Queen Metallia has been looking for? Is she the Moon Princess that we have been looking for? If so, was the power she wielded, the power of the Holy Silver Crystal?

'_Are we nearing the end of this war?'_ Beryl mused, exhausted and drained, trying to ward of the pull of sleep. _'Will we finally be able to win? Will I finally have what I've always wanted? Will I finally be Queen?...Will I finally have… him?...'_

As Beryl's soulless green eyes drifted shut, the mirror once again fogged up, revealing the hulking mass of Metallia's evil shadow.

'_That light must have done more damage than I thought,'_ Metallia thought, her shadow appearing to have filled the entire mirror before lifting and passing through the glass, onto Beryl's tiled floor, onto the king sized bed where her prone figure lay, unconscious, unresponsive.

"You shall not be swayed," the dark shadow whispered, before enveloping Beryl's sleeping form. "You are my slave…you will do my bidding… you belong to me…"

The dark cloud cleared, as if sucked into nothingness, before Beryl finally opened her eyes and whispered…

"I will do as you please, my Queen…"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Usagi couldn't help it.

She was so mad at her friends for doing this to her.

Even Rei!

Of all people!

"Really, Usagi, try to be more amiable to the guy."

Usagi glared at Minako. New girl or not, she is so crossing the line.

"How can I be friendly to him if he's acting like an insufferable jerk all the time?!"

"Well," Minako continued, seeing that there was more to this than meets the eye. "Do you like him?"

"WHAT???"

"I'm just saying," the Senshi of Love continued. "I can feel something about you two. Like there's a connection or something… I can't really explain it…"

Usagi sighed before looking back at Mamoru.

Earlier on, the group had decided to separate the two, seeing that the argument was getting out of hand and that they were attracting too much attention from the customers, much to the consternation of Motoki.

"Promise me you'll tell me all the details later on!" the blonde man pleaded before waving goodbye.

They then decided to drag Usagi and Mamoru to the park to talk things through. Although, it was mostly Makoto and Rei doing the talking to an irritated Mamoru and Ami and Minako placating an annoyed Usagi. And Usa? She is standing in between the two groups, unsure on whose side to take.

"Soooo… Tuxie Boy," Makoto winked at the red faced super hero. "You and Usagi, huh?"

"It's not like that…" Mamoru muttered underneath his breath. It had been going like this ever since they left the arcade. _'Why won't they just leave us alone?!'_

_You mean leave you and Usagi alone…?_

'_Exactly!... Errr… demo… I meant…'_

_Ahahahahaha! Gotcha! _

'_Damn it! You're my conscience! How come you keep answering back?'_

_There are still a few more things you need to know pal…_

'_Like wh-'_

"HELLLOOO??? Earth to Mamoru???"

"Eh?"

"Geez…" Rei huffed, flipping her hair back, irritated beyond belief. "I can't believe you spaced out in front of us…"

"Ah… Gomen…" Mamoru had the decency to blush. True, he never spaced out in the middle of any conversation before. "I was thinking of something else."

"Something… or someONE?" Makoto again prodded, enjoying the tall man's discomfort.

"Mamoru-kun," Rei's tone suddenly became serious. "Do you… do you really… like, I mean, REALLY like Usagi?"

Mamoru and Makoto looked up, surprised at the fire senshi's sudden shift in attitude. It had only been a few days ago that Rei had been so hyped up about having Mamoru – a.k.a. Tuxedo Mask – be her boyfriend, but now…

"Usagi? I LIKE Usagi?" Mamoru laughed, but even to him, his laugh sounded strained. "Come on, Rei-san, you are talking about Odango Atama here."

"Exactly," Makoto piped in. "We are talking about Odango Atama... Usagi the crybaby… Usagi the klutz… Usagi. The very same Usagi you always make sure crash into you every morning and later the same day, you bump into at the arcade. Come on, Mamoru," the thunder senshi used the same tone he used on them. "You were a little obvious there…"

"And you treat her differently," Rei added. "You and I have gone out a handful of times, yet you treat me as you would any other girl… Usagi on the other hand…"

"You treat her as someone you're equal with," Makoto finished, her chin cupped in her hand. "You act… I don't know… normal around her…"

"Eh? What does that supposed to mean? I'm not normal around other people? Is that it?" Mamoru asked, taken aback at their observation.

"It's not that," said Rei, also deep in thought. "It's just that with Usagi, you seem more… human…"

"Hey! I know an insult when I hear one!"

"Gomen, gomen!" Makoto shushed the suddenly irked Mamoru, Rei having the decency to blush at his glare.

"Sorry," she apologized, scratching the back of her head. "That didn't come out right."

"I think what Rei is saying is," Makoto tried to explain. "You treat Usagi differently because you seem more relaxed… more… at ease whenever you're around her. Whenever you're around other people, like us, for example… you're more reserved… guarded, somewhat…"

"Usagi has that effect on people…" Mamoru mumbled, his eyes suddenly shifting towards the blonde in discussion. She was being lectured by Ami and Minako a couple of feet away. Whatever they were talking about, it was making Usagi blush, the red color evident even from this distance.

_You always did like pink on her…_

'_Damn you, shut up!'_

_I'm just saying…_

"True," Rei agreed, seeing that Mamoru has again spaced out on them, but this time knowing that his eyes were trained on a specific blonde. "Usagi is special."

"That's why she is special to us also," Makoto nodded, noting that Mamoru was looking at Usagi from afar. "Because she makes us feel special…"

"She accepted us for who we are," Rei murmured, pride and joy filling her senses. She may not show it often, but she loves Usagi. And if Mamoru is the one who will make Usagi happy, then by all means... She has been the only friend she ever had. True, Ami and Makoto were there, and now also Minako, but it was still Usagi who stood out. There was that certain aura about her that made people gravitate around her. "And we love her for it…"

"Who doesn't?" Mamoru agreed, not really thinking of what he was saying. Unfortunately, the two girls had pretty sharp ears.

"Soooo… you LOVE Usagi?" Makoto gushed, raising an eyebrow at the dark haired hero's slip up.

He choked.

The two girls eagerly slapped him on the back.

"Geee, Mamoru-kun," Rei teased, happy for her friend. That nagging feeling at the back of her mind has long disappeared. Having Usagi and Mamoru get together somehow felt right. "I didn't know you felt THAT strongly for her."

"Stop.." Mamoru wheezed. "Stop… it…"

The ever graceful, impeccably dressed, and very formal Chiba Mamoru, stumbled a couple of steps away from the duo, his back aching from the pounding he got from the two.

"Are… you… trying… to… kill… me…?" He gasped out, still out of breath from choking; add to that the strength of the two girls in front of him. "You nearly… broke my back… there…"

Rei and Makoto could only grin at the wheezing man in front of them.

"Still… watch it Tuxie Boy," said Makoto, her grin still in place, but her voice seemed to hold a certain edge in it. "Break her heart and your back would be the least of your troubles."

"Nani?"

"Hmmm," Rei nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "That and the fires of hell would be a lot cooler compared to what I will do to you if make her cry…"

"EH????"

With that the thunder and fire senshi turned around to leave a still gaping Mamoru behind.

"What was that all about?" he muttered, scratching his head, seeing that they have ganged on Usagi, all four senshi, teasing her, if their laughter and her wails were any indication. He had half a mind to whisk her away from them. Nobody teases Odango except him.

_Possessive now, aren't we?_

'_Shut up…'_

_You know, you can never really get rid of me…_

'_I realize that…'_

_So it might not hurt to listen to me every once in a while…_

'_What? You and your constant hard on? Never mind…'_

_Hey! I don't always think with a hard on… besides, it's your body…_

'_Exactly! It's my body! So let me do it MY way!'_

_And where has YOUR way gotten you, may I ask?_

Mamoru hates it when his conscience has a point. True, he has always thought of what if's and what not's before acting. But with Usagi, it's like he's on automatic. He can't think. He just… acts.

In between the time Rei and Makoto has left his side and the time he finished arguing with his conscience, Usa had somewhat walked over to his side.

"You alright, Mamoru?" she asked, her red eyes staring at him intently.

Mamoru stared right back. He took in the girl's appearance. Her pink hair was long, almost as long as Minako's. She kept it unbound, the wind making it sway back and forth every now and then. She was again wearing one of Makoto's ensembles – a green plaid skirt which reached two inches above her knees and a white turtleneck shirt.

"Tell me, Usa," he began, carefully choosing his words when all he wanted was to shake the truth out of her. "In your future, am I really with Usagi, I mean, you… I mean… oh, hell, you know what I mean!"

Usa grinned at Mamoru's frustration. Sometimes she gets confused, as well.

"Sorry, Mamoru," she giggled. But before she could say anything else more, screams from nearby broke the lighthearted moment within the group.

The girls looked up, poised and ready to fight, their transformation wands ready to be used. Mamoru immediately stood in front of Usa, protecting her.

"Stay near me, Usa," he whispered, eyes darting around, ready to transform at the slightest provocation.

"Look there!" Makoto shouted, pointing into the distance.

A little boy was running towards them, crying and screaming for help. Everyone immediately took action and ran towards the distraught child. But when they were still a couple of meters away, a youma broke through the large canopy of trees, its eyes zeroing in on the boy.

"Look out!" Usagi shouted, shock making the girls stop dead on their tracks. The boy had tripped and fallen, his cries echoing unto the suddenly silent park. The youma had taken that as some sort of cue as it advanced menacingly towards its fallen prey.

It was an ugly monster; its whole body covered in purplish-green scales and had tentacles coming out of a flowerlike choker around its neck. It stood well over six feet tall, its arms disproportioned from its body, as its hands, which looked more like claws, reached all the way up to its knees, and instead of toes, it had talon-like feet.

Without hesitation, the girls shouted their transformation phrases, illuminating the park in different hues of pink, blue, red, green, and orange. Mamoru had also transformed into Tuxedo Mask, but still keeping Usa firmly behind him.

"We have to help him!" Usa cried out, reaching for her transformation brooch.

"You're too late!" the youma laughed maniacally, its tentacles suddenly stretching, reaching for the little boy. "He's mine!"

Time seemed to move in slow motion as the senshi ran towards the boy, while the youma's tentacles inched closer to its quarry.

Tuxedo Mask pelted the approaching tentacles with his steel tipped roses but it easily avoided the incoming projectiles and continued its attack towards the boy.

"Mercury Bubble Spray!"

The area was suddenly surrounded in fog, blinding the youma. Sailor Venus took that opportunity and grabbed the little boy out of harms way. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter took their stance and flanked both sides of the youma.

"Mars Fire Soul!"

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder!"

The youma screamed in pain as the double attack came from both sides. The fog lifted and Usa and Tuxedo Mask saw the youma on its knees, smoke coming out of its burnt body.

"That smells disgusting!" Sailor Moon whimpered, pinching her nose in disgust.

"What are you doing, Sailor Moon?!" Sailor Mars shouted at their leader. "Moon dust this thing!"

"H-hai!" Sailor Moon took her position. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

Light surrounded the youma as it shifted, cringed and finally shifted back to its human form. As it turned out, it was the old lady they often see tending the park's public gardens.

"Well…" Sailor Mars muttered. "Looks like the Dark Kingdom has stooped too low this time."

Sailor Jupiter could only nod in agreement, as they checked the old lady to see if they did not harm her too much. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus were also busy tending to the little boy.

"At least he has stopped crying," Sailor Mercury said, scanning him for any internal injuries.

"What will they think of next," Sailor Venus ruffled the boy's hair, making him smile at the affectionate gesture. "You're a brave little boy, yes you are!"

"Good job, Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask had walked over to Sailor Moon as she stood in the middle of the field. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter were a couple of meters in front of her, attending to the old woman, while Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury were a few feet away to her left, looking after the little boy. "You saved the little boy and the old lady."

"I-it was nothing, really…" she stammered, blushing underneath his appraising eyes. "Just the regular stuff…"

"Um, yeah… I guess… demo…" Tuxedo Mask stopped, having been caught in her gaze. Since when did her eyes become this… _blue_?

"Aaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone turned towards the scream and was surprised to see Usa being grabbed by the neck by none other than Zoicite.

"Let go of her, Zoicite!" Tuxedo mask shouted, advancing towards the pair.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Zoicite reprimanded the caped hero, keeping his strangle hold on Usa. He had his left arm around her neck and shoulders while in his right hand; a dagger appeared, touching the sharp tip underneath Usa's chin. "I wouldn't move if I were you, Tuxie Boy."

"What do you want, Zoicite?" Sailor Moon asked, keeping her voice from trembling. It was scary, seeing your own self in harms' way.

"Simple really," he answered, smirking. "I want…"

"What?" Sailor Jupiter prodded, clenching her fist. '_Just one chance,' _Makoto thought. '_Just one… and I'll pulverize you to hell and back.'_

"I want…" Zoicite's eyes shifted from the senshi in front of him to the girl in his arms. "You."

"N-nani?" Usa choked. "Me? W-what…"

"Don't play coy with me, little girl," His grip on Usa's neck tightened, making her wince and making the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask more agitated. "You know what I want! Give me the Silver Crystal!"

"The Silver Crystal?" Sailor Venus cried out. "We don't have the crystal, you idiot! Why do you think we'll be looking for it if we have it?"

"Shut up!" Zoicite screamed, the knife's sharp edge pricked Usa's delicate skin, making her bleed.

As soon as Mamoru saw the droplets of blood fall from Usa's chin, down to her neck, staining the collar of her shirt… he snapped.

"Zoicite! Let her go!" Tuxedo Mask screamed, a rose appearing in his hand. But it wasn't like his normal, typical, steel tipped rose. No… this one was long stemmed and has miniscule thorns. And it wasn't red. It was a pure white color. And it flew past his hand… towards Zoicite… towards his intended target.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Usa slumped to the ground, her hand immediately flew to her neck as she struggled to breath normally. She looked back and saw Zoicite clutching his right hand. Tuxedo Mask's rose had pierced it, imbedded itself through and through.

"That has gotta hurt…" Sailor Jupiter looked in awe, glad that Usa was finally out of the maniac's clutches.

Sailor Mars quickly ran towards Usa but Tuxedo Mask beat her to it as he swooped down and carried her towards the waiting Sailor Moon.

"You… You will pay dearly for this!" Zoicite shouted, as he desperately tried to pull the rose out from his impaled hand. But each movement proved to be more excruciating as the thorns dug deep into the surrounding wound, making the rose impossible to remove, unless he wants to rip his hand off. "Aaaaahhhhhhh!!!"

"Serves you right!" Sailor Venus moved towards Usa, the other senshi following suite, forming a human shield around her.

"You are all dead!" Zoicite exclaimed, his eyes bloodshot from the pain. "Feel my true power!"

The Dark Kingdom General raised his left hand towards the sky and immediately the sky darkened, casting a shadow over the Juuban Park. The old lady and the little boy had long gone from the scene, leaving the Sailor Senshi, Tuxedo Mask and Zoicite on the battlefield.

"Feel my WRATH!!!"

From the clouds, shards of glass rained down on them, very much similar to Sailor Ice's Rain of Ice attack, only this one held so much more dark energy.

"DIE YOU FOOLS!"

The warriors could only watch in horror, for they knew escape was impossible when all of a sudden, a shield surrounded the group, similar to Sailor Saturn's Silence Wall except this one's color was a dark silvery hue.

The ice shards hit the shield, but instead of breaking upon impact, as any normal shield would do to an incoming projectile, this one seemed to absorb the attacks, making the shards disappear into nothingness until finally nothing was left.

Zoicite could only look in surprise as to what happened to his attack.

"Who… Wha…?" he mumbled, still holding on to his bleeding, impaled hand.

"That is enough, Zoicite!" A voice spoke, coming from behind the Dark Kingdom General.

Zoicite looked back and what he saw made him gasp in surprise.

Kunzite stood before them, but instead of the gray uniform he wore as a Dark Kingdom High General, he wore a white tunic with gold linings. His white cape, which was held by a gold badge pinned to his left shoulder, had yellow-gold inseam, making his silver hair stand out from the color combination.

"K-Kunzite-sama!" Zoicite cried out, relieved upon seeing that his liege is alright. He ran towards him, only to stop short as Kunzite suddenly shot up into the air and landed gracefully in front of the surprised Senshi and Tuxedo Mask.

"Kunzite-sama! What are you doing?" Zoicite called out. "Be careful!"

The Senshi immediately took a battle stance while Tuxedo mask used his cape to shield Usa from the new arrival. What Kunzite did next, however, was something neither of the two factions anticipated.

"Kunzite-sama..." Zoicite choked out, disbelief and surprise rendering him immobile. Even the Senshi stood rooted to the spot.

Kunzite had gone down on his left knee, his right fist on his left shoulder, his left hand planted on the ground.

"My allegiance was for, and forever will be, yours only, Your Highness!" said Kunzite, his head bowed and his eyes closed in reverence.

"Eh? Did he just say 'Your Highness'?" Sailor Jupiter whispered to Sailor Venus who was standing beside her.

"Kunzite-sama!" Zoicite shouted, unable to take a step towards the Senshi in fear of attack. "They're the enemy! What are you doing?"

The silver-haired general remained kneeling, awaiting orders from his 'Highness.'

"Okay…" Sailor Moon whispered to Usa. "I think this is the time you tell us what is exactly going on…"

"Honestly?" Usa whispered back, her eyes wide in surprise. "I have no idea, either…"

"You!" Tuxedo Mask pointed to the kneeling Kunzite. "I don't know what trick you have up your sleeve, but you will not fool us. I think it's best if you and that partner of yours go… now!"

"My apologies on Zoicite's behavior, Your Highness," Kunzite kept his head bent low, but his voice rang loud and clear. "But it seems that his mind has been corrupted by evil. From what I understand, the four of us: Jedeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and I, have been brainwashed by Beryl."

"Nani?!" Zoicite shouted. "What are you talking about, Kunzite-sama!"

"Be quiet, Zoicite!" Kunzite shouted back, his left hand fisted on the ground. "I will deal with you later."

The Senshi could only stare at this new unfolding drama. Usa stood behind Tuxedo Mask, clutching his cape for support. She doesn't remember anything like this happening to her before. Is this the consequence that Setsuna has mentioned before? Is that why she had been forbidden before to change anything in the past? Would her future still be the same after all this?

'_Pluto,'_ Usa thought, her red eyes shimmering in anxiety. _'Tell me what should I do?'_

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tuxedo Mask continued interrogating the kneeling general. "Brainwashed by Beryl?"

"Yes, Your Highness," Kunzite answered, making Usa gasp in surprise. "I have only regained my true bearings until yesterday."

"Wait," Sailor Venus interrupted the exchange between the two men. "Why are you calling Tuxedo Mask here 'Your Highness'?"

It was only then that Kunzite looked up. His silver orbs met Minako's baby blue ones. Their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence before he smiled. His smile was soft, making his eyes seem to shine.

"What else should I call my prince, dear Princess of Venus?"

"Eh?" Sailor Mars reacted, while Minako blushed upon Kunzite's warm gaze. "YOUR prince?"

"Why, of course," Kunzite reluctantly pulled his gaze away from the Senshi of Love and looked at Sailor Mars instead. "He is after all, the Prince of the Earth…"

Usa gasped, realization dawning on what this all could mean. _'What have I done?'_

Kunzite looked from Sailor Mars to Tuxedo Mask, his eyes again lowering in respect. "… Prince Endymion."

**---------------------**

_**AN: **__You gotta admit… 22 pages… not bad… not bad at all…_

_I was supposed to finish this chapter up to THAT battle scene (ya know, Galaxia versus Beryl) buuutttt I got to engrossed with the whole Usa with pink hair and red eyes combo… so my apologies._

_To Zain, Ed, and Amy… my thanks for all the encouragements._

_To all my reviewers, thank you for waiting, thank you for reviewing, and thank you for not giving up on this story. I will see this through the end. Hope you guys would stay to enjoy the ride._

_If I say it'll take a month for the next chapter, would you believe me? –bats eyelashes- _

_Up next:_ **Chapter 17: Until We Meet Again** _-sigh- I dunno if that title is just a hangover because of my Mamo-chan leaving or what… -sigh (again)-_

_Don't forget to leave a review!!_

_Arigatou!_

_Ja ne!_

**--- Aimee Hime**


	17. Until We Meet Again:Part 1

_**Author's Note:**__ Has it really been a year since I started this story?? Wow… Oo_

_A friend of mine died last August. It was unexpected and up to now, we are still searching for answers… so I would like to dedicate this chapter to him…Ram, may you find your way towards the unending light… _

_With that said, my apologies for the lateness (and shortness) of this chapter._

_**Disclaimer:**__ You know the drill…_

**SAVING TIME**

_**Recap**_

"_Okay…" Sailor Moon whispered to Usa. "I think this is the time you tell us what is exactly going on…"_

"_Honestly?" Usa whispered back, her eyes wide in surprise. "I have no idea, either…"_

"_You!" Tuxedo Mask pointed to the kneeling Kunzite. "I don't know what trick you have up your sleeve, but you will not fool us. I think it's best if you and that partner of yours go… now!"_

"_My apologies on Zoicite's behavior, Your Highness," Kunzite kept his head bent low, but his voice rang loud and clear. "But it seems that his mind has been corrupted by evil. From what I understand, the four of us: Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and I, have been brainwashed by Beryl."_

"_Nani?!" Zoicite shouted. "What are you talking about, Kunzite-sama!"_

"_Be quiet, Zoicite!" Kunzite shouted back, his left hand fisted on the ground. "I will deal with you later."_

_The Senshi could only stare at this new unfolding drama. Usa stood behind Tuxedo Mask, clutching his cape for support. She doesn't remember anything like this happening to her before. Is this the consequence that Setsuna has mentioned before? Is that why she had been forbidden before to change anything in the past? Would her future still be the same after all this?_

'Pluto,' _Usa thought, her red eyes shimmering in anxiety. _'Tell me what should I do?'

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Tuxedo Mask continued interrogating the kneeling general. "Brainwashed by Beryl?"_

"_Yes, Your Highness," Kunzite answered, making Usa gasp in surprise. "I have only regained my true bearings until yesterday."_

"_Wait," Sailor Venus interrupted the exchange between the two men. "Why are you calling Tuxedo Mask here 'Your Highness'?"_

_It was only then that Kunzite looked up. His silver orbs met Minako's baby blue ones. Their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence before he smiled. His smile was soft, making his eyes seem to shine._

"_What else should I call my prince, dear Princess of Venus?"_

"_Eh?" Sailor Mars reacted, while Minako blushed upon Kunzite's warm gaze. "YOUR prince?"_

"_Why, of course," Kunzite reluctantly pulled his gaze away from the Senshi of Love and looked at Sailor Mars instead. "He is after all, the Prince of the Earth…"_

_Usa gasped, realization dawning on what this all could mean. _'What have I done?'

_Kunzite looked from Sailor Mars to Tuxedo Mask, his eyes again lowering in respect. "… Prince Endymion."_

_**End Recap**_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 17: Until We Meet Again : Part 1**

'_Did he just call me, Princess??'_ Sailor Venus thought, bewildered.

True, hers and Artemis' initial plan was to have the other Senshi believe that she was the Moon Princess, until the time the real Moon Princess would appear before them. This Dark Kingdom general, however, called her by another title. And there was something achingly familiar about him, especially when he smiled. As if she knew him from before… from another time… Kunzite…

Sailor Venus' reverie was suddenly broken by a maniacal laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Eh??" the other Senshi gasped in surprise.

Sailor Moon was on the ground, laughing her ass off, upon hearing Kunzite's declaration. It did start off as a suppressed giggle, which turned into a full out guffaw.

Usa peered curiously at her younger counterpart. Sometimes, she couldn't believe how immature she had been at that age.

'_Did I really act like that?'_ she mused, her thoughts suddenly interrupted when Tuxedo Mask suddenly jerked forward. She had forgotten that she was still clinging on to his cape.

"Oi! Odango!" he seethed, a vein clearly popping on his forehead. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Ahahaha… y-you… heehee… a-a… prin… _-snicker-_ … ahahahahahahaha!!!"

"Pssst…Sailor Moon…" Sailor Mercury whispered to the still laughing Senshi, while Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars were trying to pull her up from her position on the ground. "This isn't really helping, you know…"

"Tell me about it," Tuxedo Mask muttered. He was angry. Well, his pride was, anyway. Most girls would swoon upon hearing about a real life prince within their mist. But then again, Usagi was no ordinary girl. Besides, it's not as if this whole prince deal was even true, especially coming from a Dark Kingdom general.

"I don't know what is going on with you, Kunzite-sama," Zoicite's voice broke through their musings. "But I will not let you go through with this nonsense!"

With the now silent Sailor Moon held up between Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars; Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus in the sidelines; Usa behind Tuxedo Mask; and finally, Kunzite in front of their group, Zoicite clutched the imbedded rose in his still bleeding hand. Letting out a blood-curdling scream, he pulled it out, making the Senshi wince.

"That has gotta hurt…" Sailor Jupiter mumbled. _'But I've gotta admit, that took guts, even coming from a Negaverse scum like him.'_

"Now… DIE!!!" Zoicite screamed, holding on to his injured hand, creating a massive ball of energy from it, aiming it to Kunzite and the rest of the Sailor Senshi.

Kunzite took a guarded stance, keeping Tuxedo Mask and the others behind him.

"I'll take care of Zoicite, Your Highness," he said, his silver hair blowing with the force of Zoicite's imminent attack. "Please seek shelter from behind those trees."

"Nani?" Sailor Venus gasped, irritated by Kunzite's behavior. _'Has this guy forgotten how he just got his ass kicked yesterday?'_ Her wandering eyes falling on Kunzite's 'kicked ass'.

'_Aargghhh! Snap out of it, Minako!'_ The Senshi of Love berated herself. _'Now is not the time for that!'_

"Minako!"

"Eh?" Sailor Venus looked towards the sound of Artemis' voice and saw the rest of the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask running for cover. "What the – GUYS! Wait up! What do you think you're doing?!"

She slid beside the breathless Sailor Mars just in time to hear a big crashing sound coming form behind. Looking back, her mouth fell, upon seeing the fight scene.

Through the haze of dust and smoke, they could see two figures decking it out. Their movements so fast, each seemed to just go by in a blur. With an occasional clang of metal against metal and a few bursts of energy here and there, it was kind of hard to keep up.

"Sugoi…" Sailor Moon could only watch in awe. And this was what they were against? It was amazing that they were still alive! _'I can't even see where they are… they're so fast and strong!'_

Sailor Moon, with all her admiration with the battle in front of her, suddenly remembered how Usa was able to take both of them out with one attack. Looking at her future counterpart, she realized with a pang how close Usa stood beside Tuxedo Mask, even holding on to his sleeve!

'_Now is not the time to be jealous!'_ she silently chided herself. _'Focus on the battle ahead!'_

She looked back just in time to see Zoicite throw a flurry of petal attack towards Kunzite who easily countered with a blast of wind energy, making the petals hit Zoicite instead. And with that, the victor has been declared.

Zoicite had been on his knees, his sword arm in front of his face in an attempt to shield himself from the counterattack, his other arm hanging useless at his side. Kunzite was lunging in front of him, the pointed edge of his sword on Zoicite's neck.

"Yield, Zoicite!" Kunzite admonished him, "so that I may spare your life!"

"Yield?" Zoicite scoffed, "I don't know what these Senshi have done to you Master Kunzite, but have you forgotten what our mission is?"

"It is you who have forgotten Zoicite," Kunzite answered back, his face stoic and impassive, but his eyes were full of pity on the younger general. "You have forgotten who it is we have sworn allegiance to!"

"Allegiance?" Zoicite glared back. "You of all people should know who it is I will follow at the ends of the universe!"

Kunzite was silent for a moment, his eyes turning to slits as he tried to find the meaning behind the blonde general's words. To the Senshi's and Tuxedo Mask's astonishment, he drew back his sword and offered a hand to the kneeling general.

"I knew it!" Sailor Mars hissed. "This was too good to be true!"

But again, to their amazement, Zoicite dismissed the offered hand and tried to stand up on his own. Once on his feet, Kunzite pointed his sword again to the dark general and motioned for him to proceed. Keeping the pointed end at Zoicite's back, they began walking towards the flabbergasted group.

"Okay," Sailor Jupiter scratched the back of her head. "Did I just miss something here?"

"On your knees, Zoicite!" Kunzite ordered, upon reaching the group. Zoicite grimaced upon feeling the sword's sharp tip graze his back, but nonetheless, went down on his knees before Tuxedo Mask. Kunzite's sword was still poised for attack, a mere millimeter away from Zoicite's neck.

"Sailor Moon," Kunzite suddenly spoke, making the Senshi look at him in surprise. "I beseech you; please restore Zoicite's memory, just like you did mine. We need him in this fight against Beryl."

"N-nani?" Sailor Moon stuttered. "Umm... t-that wasn't me…" With that, Sailor Moon shifted her eyes towards Usa. The older girl could only stare with wide-eyed uncertainty.

'_This is bad,'_ Usagi thought, biting her lip. _'This never happened in MY past!'_

Suddenly, Tuxedo Mask's gloved fingers caressed her lips, easing her bottom lip from her teeth's onslaught.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be alright," he said, his eyes seemingly shining from beneath his mask. "I will protect you."

Question: Which normal girl wouldn't go weak in the knees upon hearing that kind of statement coming from a hottie like Tuxedo Mask? Answer: No one. After swiping the drool of her chin, Sailor Jupiter cleared here throat to capture the attention of the mesmerized Senshi.

"Girls… -_cough- _this really isn't helping…" Sailor Jupiter mumbled, nudging a still salivating Sailor Mars. Mercury was pink all the way up to her ears, and Venus was no better (although her demeanor could stem form the fact that Kunzite's top coat is gaping open due to his fight with Zoicite, exposing half of his taut, lean chest). Sailor Moon on the other hand…

'_I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous...'_

_Oh shut it!_

"Ano… Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mercury tentatively approached the tiny blonde. "Your face is all red."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Sailor Moon screeched before realizing her mistake. Her hand immediately flew over her mouth and her eyes went wide. Her eyes suddenly connected with Tuxedo Mask and she could feel her whole body start to tremble.

Tuxedo Mask could only stare in bewilderment at Sailor Moon's outburst.

"Odango, what's wrong with you?" he asked.

"S-sailor Moon," Usa tried to reach out to her younger counterpart, but no sooner has her hand reached the blonde heroine, Sailor Moon slapped it away.

"I… I don't know! Leave me alone!" she cried out, before running off.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Where could that girl be?" Luna muttered, scaling one wall to the next.

The Senshi, Tuxedo Mask, Usa and the two Dark Kingdom Generals were all drawn into a loop upon Sailor Moon's sudden flight. It was all up to the two cats to find her while the rest of the group stayed behind, trying to come up with a plan on what to do with Zoicite and Kunzite.

'_Kunzite…'_ Luna thought, passing through the darkening streets of Juuban. The sun was beginning to set, casting eerie shadows inside the already dark alleyways. _'Does he have something up his sleeve? And yet…'_

Luna's thoughts were suddenly interrupted upon seeing a pair of familiar blonde pigtails disappear inside an alley not far from where she was standing.

'_Usagi-chan…' _

Hoping from one wall post to the next, the black feline finally reached her destination and adjusted her eyes to the darkness in front of her.

"Usagi? Daijobou?" Luna called out, carefully inching her way in. She could her muffled sobs from further inside the alley.

"Go away, Luna," a weak voice called out from within.

It was enough for Luna. She ran towards the direction of the voice and saw her young charge sitting on the murky pavement, littered with forgotten garbage and goodness knows what else. Usagi was hugging her knees to her chest, her face buried in her arms. Her shoulders were shaking from suppressed tears, but Luna could hear her occasional sniffs and hiccups.

"Usagi, please," Luna whispered, nudging the blonde girl's leg. She had somehow detransformed, no longer a blonde heroine, but a heartbroken young lady. "I'm scared. I've never seen you like this before, and I don't know what to do…"

Usagi slowly raised her head, looking at Luna with red rimmed eyes.

"Gomen ne, Luna," Usagi brokenly whispered. "Don't worry about me. I-I… I actually can't understand it myself…it… it hurts… and I don't know why…"

Luna winced at the broken sob that accompanied her charges last word.

"Why don't you tell me everything, Usagi-chan," Luna curled up beside her charge, ignoring the dampness seeping through her fur. _'What I do for this girl…'_

"Luna…?" Usagi sniffed.

"It's alright," red, feline eyes met cornflower blue. "I'll listen…"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So…" Sailor Mercury asked, warily looking at Kunzite and Zoicite. "What do we do with these two?"

Zoicite just snorted. Upon Sailor Moon's sudden exit, the Senshi have decided to let the two cats find her and get her back, if possible; while they would stay behind to baby-sit him. HIM! Of all the degrading, infuriating…

"I say we beat the crap out of him and then send him back to where he came from!" Sailor Jupiter smirked, cracking her knuckles for emphasis.

"I'm afraid that will not solve anything, Princess of Jupiter," Kunzites deep voice cut through the Senshi's jovial banter.

'_Crap. We forgot about him,'_ Sailor Jupiter thought, sighing dejectedly.

"So you think if… if I heal him…" Usa interrupted, making everyone turn their eyes towards her, "then… then he can help us in the fight against Beryl?"

"Yes," was Kunzite's curt reply.

"D-demo…" Usa again worried, her eyebrows knitting in restlessness. "W-what about Galaxia?"

"What about her?" Zoicite suddenly asked, his ears perked up upon hearing the mysterious Sailor Warrior's name.

"Shut up," Sailor Mars berated him, "You're not part of the conversation."

"Bitch," Zoicite muttered.

"I heard that you freak!"

"Enough!" Tuxedo Mask bellowed, effectively silencing the squabbling duo. "Now is not the time for that!"

"Your Highness, if I may," Kunzite bowed before Tuxedo Mask, making the caped hero cringe in discomfort.

"First off, stop calling me that, Kunzite. And second, just spit out whatever you want to say, you don't have to ask my permission every time!"

"My apologies, Your Highness…"

"…"

"If we can turn Zoicite, he can help in the fight against Beryl. And the sooner we defeat Beryl, the sooner we can face this Sailor Galaxia."

"He does have a point," Sailor Venus said, nodding her head in agreement.

"Gee," Sailor Jupiter interjected. "Now why did that not come as a surprise?"

"Ohohohohoho!" Sailor Venus laughed, trying to act nonchalant about it.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury could only sigh in exasperation.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Eh?"

Everyone looked at the suddenly determined Usa, her right fist held in front of her.

"Are you sure about this, Usa?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"He's right," Sailor Mercury said, "You said it yourself, there could be possible consequences if you do this."

"I don't understand," Kunzite broke through the conversation. "Consequences?"

"We'll explain later, Kunz," Sailor Venus answered, winking at him playfully. Kunzite stared back in wide eyed before his face broke out into a grin.

"Oh please, spare me from all this agony!" Zoicite muttered, albeit he too, was curious about the whole 'consequence' thing that they were worried about. As to why these Sailor idiots have no clue as to what was in front of them, he will never know.

'_I am sure she has the Silver Crystal,'_ Zoicite thought. _'That light… that power… nothing else could be more powerful...but… could she really be the princess as well?'_

Curious, he watched the pink-haired girl take out a gold, heart-shaped brooch. Its intricate design and craftsmanship made him all the more interested. Jadeite and Nephrite always made fun of him for liking pretty trinkets, thinking he was gay. He couldn't help it. He was always attracted to shiny objects. This is why his power was attuned to the force of water and ice. The sound of flowing water soothed him, and the feel of the ice blade in his hand made him calm. Not to mention he liked the way the sun would reflect on it, making it shine and twinkle like a diamond.

Even his flower petals. They were actually water condensation pulled from thin air. Truth be told, he's not as powerful as the other generals. The pink hue actually came from his own blood, as he used it to draw forth the power he needed. Maybe that was another reason why they think he's gay. Pink is a feminine color.

'_Gay, my ass! I never even liked pink!'_ Zoicite mused, all the while trying to get comfortable in his kneeling position. _'Now blue… that's a good color…'_

Usa closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Usa-neechan, if you're not sure, you don't have to do this," Sailor Mercury again voiced out.

"Mercury is right," Sailor Mars agreed, "if you don't feel this is right, don't do it. I'm sure we can think of something else."

"Well," Usa smiled, though her smile was a bit strained. "I've already messed up the timeline big time, right? How much worse can it get?"

'_Timeline?'_ Kunzite and Zoicite both thought at the same time.

"Okay," Usa raised her brooch and called out her henshin phrase, "Moon Eterna –"

A sudden gust of wind interrupted the scene, making the girls cry out in surprise.

"Gyaaahhhhh!!!"

"Usa!"

"Your Highness!"

"What's happening?!"

Amidst all the chaos, the afternoon sky suddenly turned even darker, the winds became sharper, as if a tornado suddenly hit Juuban.

"W-what is this?" Sailor Jupiter asked, her arms in front of her face to shield her eyes from the wind's onslaught.

"This is bad," Sailor Mars called out, "something evil is coming, I can feel it!"

"You think?" Zoicite sarcastically bit out. He never really liked Sailor Mars. Must be because she is a fire elemental, while his was water.

Before the fire priestess could retort back, a maniacal laugh broke through the howling wind, as if it was coming from everywhere.

"You fools!"

"Nani?"

Beryl suddenly appeared in front of them, her staff producing an eerie red light.

"Did you think I would not know?" she said, her eyes appeared to be glazed and out of focus. "Did you think I will let you get away with this?"

With that, Beryl raised her staff and pointed it directly to Kunzite. A wave of massive, green energy shot forth from it, clearly intending to kill whatever lay in its path.

"Kunzite-sama!" Zoicite shouted out. But before he can take action, an orange blur seemed to have come out from nowhere, pushing Kunzite away from harms way.

"Venus!" Sailor Mercury called out.

Kunzite groaned, the impact of the fall and the force that collided on him took his breath away. Looking down, he saw a mass of blonde hair sprawled on top of him.

"Venus!" he wrapped his arms around the unconscious girl, his eyes finally landing on her bleeding shoulder and arm. "Wh-what have you done?"

"Kunzite…"

His silver-gray eyes looked up and collided with baby blue ones. "Venus…"

"You're okay…" she whispered, her hand tentatively traced the contours of his face. "I'm glad…"

Sailor Venus again lost consciousness, her hand falling listlessly to the side.

"No…" Kunzite whispered, feeling the emptiness taking hold of him once more.

_You always put her in harms way…_

"Please…"

_You promised to always protect her, but you never did…_

"…wake up…"

_Kunz…_

"Not… again…"

_It's alright… Kunz… I'm going to be alright…_

"Kunzite! Let go of her, onegai!"

The silver haired general looked up towards Sailor Mercury's voice.

"Please, she's wounded," the blue haired senshi implored him, "I'll look after her, please."

Kunzite looked down and saw that Sailor Venus was still alive, only unconscious. He looked around and saw Beryl fighting with Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars and Tuxedo Mask. The pink-haired girl, Usa stood a few feet away while Zoicite was at the opposite end of the field, merely looking on.

"Thank you, Princess of Mercury," he said, gently laying Sailor Venus on the soft grass, "look after her for me."

"Hai," Sailor Mercury nodded, pulling out her computer and checking Venus' life signs.

"Beryl!" Kunzite shouted, drawing his sword, "This time, you're reign of evil will end!"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Arigatou, Luna..." Usagi hugged her cat close to her chest. "… for listening…"

"Anytime, Usagi-chan," Luna purred, enjoying the warmth of Usagi's embrace.

The two spent the last couple of minutes having a heart-to-heart talk. Well, Usagi was doing all the talking while Luna just patiently sat and listened.

'_Young love,' _Luna thought, smiling wryly._ 'I wish I could remember what it was like to be in love…' _

The black cat knew she _had_… _was_ in love… but it was so long ago… all she could remember was a shadow of a tall man… with long, silver hair…

_Luna…_

"…Luna?"

"Eh?"

"Huh… I knew it wouldn't last long…" Usagi pouted, before taking Luna from her comfortable perch and putting her down on the pavement. "You can walk on your own!"

"Eh? EH? Us-Usagi! I'm sorry," Luna scampered after her blonde charge. "I didn't mean to space out on you!"

Usagi looked back, stuck out her tongue at her worried cat before grinning impishly.

"Serves you right!" she declared, walking off, leaving a flabbergasted Luna on the sidewalk.

"That girl," Luna muttered, before taking off after Usagi again. _'But still, I'm glad she's smiling again.'_

"Ne, Luna," Usagi broke though Luna's thoughts. "Do you think I should get back to the girls? They might be worried."

"Of course they're worried," Luna jumped on Usagi's shoulder, making the girl wobble for a second, trying to get back her balance. "You did leave all of a sudden."

"Geez, Luna," Usagi admonished her cat. "You always surprise me with that!"

"Heh! I thought you'd be used to it by now."

"Not when I'm thinking!"

"You mean you're not used to thinking?"

"LUUNNAAAA!!!!"

"Hehehehe! Gomen, gomen. Demo, I mean what I said."

Usagi peered at Luna, the latter hanging contentedly from her shoulder like a scarf.

"But what about… him…?"

"You mean Mamoru?"

Usagi could only nod, her cheeks tinged with pink.

"I'm sure he'll understand. He's not stupid Usagi. Nor is he heartless."

"I hope so…"

The two walked in comfortable silence when all of a sudden, shouts were heard from nearby.

"What was that?" Usagi asked, looking around.

"It's coming from the park!" Luna said, her ears twitching to hear the source of the chaos. She then jumped down from Usagi's shoulder and started running. Usagi ran after her.

"But everyone is there!"

"Usagi! Henshin yo!"

The blonde girl nodded, and then looked around for a place to hide her transformation. Seeing a cluster of trees up ahead, she ran towards before raising her hand and shouting…

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

A swirl of colors later, Sailor Moon stood in place of Tsukino Usagi.

"Luna, lets go!"

"Okay!"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The sight that greeted them was horrifying.

Beryl stood in the center of the open field, her evil aura seemed to be everywhere, enveloping the entire park with darkness and despair.

Sailor Mercury was beside a prone Sailor Venus. From Sailor Moon's vantage point, she could see Venus' injuries, as the red color of her blood was in striking contrast to her pale skin.

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars were breathing heavily, their bodies covered in bruises. They were obviously protecting Usa-neechan who stood a few feet behind them.

But what surprised Sailor Moon the most was Tuxedo Mask and Kunzite.

The two are fighting side by side, trying to get past Beryl's defense. Kunzite's sword swung down, but Beryl's shield held on, making him stagger back from impact. In his moment of vulnerability, the evil queen called forth an energy ball from her free hand and launched it at her former high general.

"Look out!" Sailor Jupiter cried out, when all of a sudden Tuxedo Mask appeared in front of Kunzite and launched a barrage of roses.

Beryl's attack obliterated Tuxedo Mask's roses, but they served their purpose.

"You still dare to defy me?!" Beryl yelled, her staff seemed to glow more with power the angrier she became. "You can never win against me!"

"Never again, Beryl!" Kunzite shouted back. "I will make sure your reign ends here!"

"Who do you think brought you back from the dead?" Beryl sneered as the sky opened and streaks of lightning shot forth. "Who do you think gave you power?"

"Kunzite," Tuxedo Mask called out.

"Yes?"

Silver-gray eyes met midnight blue and an understanding was formed. Strange how in the midst of impending danger, allegiances are suddenly formed.

"Zoicite!" Kunzite called out to the younger general. "This is your last chance, join us in this fight, or forever be a slave to this monster."

Zoicite could only watch in silence. As he stood in the sidelines, he watched how Kunzite fought against Beryl. He watched how his mentor fought alongside Tuxedo Mask. Strangely enough, it all looked so familiar. The way they fought side by side, it was as if he had seen it before.

"Zoicite!"

"That pathetic, insignificant fool?" Beryl sneered. "You and I both know he's worthless and you expect help from him? To defeat me?"

Beryl maniacal laugh reverberated throughout the entire field. As Zoicite pulled out his ice sword from thin air, the others could only watch with abated breath.

_Ice… cold… calm… breathe…_

Zoicite looked up and unexpectedly, his eyes met Sailor Mercury's.

_How come you've always been a disappointment to her?_

"Who…?"

_Why is it that you're never good enough for her?_

"Stop it..."

_Zoi…_

"…Stop…"

_It's alright… Zoi… I've always been proud of you…_

"ENOUGH!!!"

A light blue aura suddenly filled Zoicite, surprising everyone. Images of four men and five women swam in his mind. He could only make out Jadeite, Nephrite, and Kunzite's forms. The rest were in shadow.

"_Being the youngest doesn't mean that you're the weakest, Zoi," he heard Nephrite talking._

"_That's right," Jadeite answered back, smirking, "though you are the easiest to pick on."_

"_That's enough Jadeite," Kunzite said, earning a guffaw from Nephrite. "Zoicite may be the youngest… but it's his heart that makes him the most formidable of all."_

"_Yeah, he is just one big softie…"_

"_Jadeite…"_

"_Well it's the truth!"_

"_Okay, guys," the other man whose face was hidden in shadows interjected, stopping Kunzite and Jadeite's banter. The younger blonde always did like to rile up their leader. "Let's call it quits for now."_

"_Huh? What's wrong, Your Highness?"_

_Zoicite could actually see him smile, close his eyes and hear him breathe in. "They're here." _

"Worthless, am I?" Zoicite said, before a barrage of ice spears surrounded him and launched towards Beryl. Her shield however held, the attack not even reaching the intended target. Frustrated, Zoicite stopped the onslaught, looking at Beryl with hatred in his eyes.

"Is that all you've got?" she sneered.

"No, but it's enough."

Beryl gasped and suddenly turned around towards the menacing voice.

Kunzite had managed to break through her defense and come within inches of the Dark Kingdom Queen, his sword poised for attack.

"Now you die!" he said, before the sword swooped down with the intent to kill.

A bright light surrounded Beryl and Kunzite, making the Zoicite, Tuxedo Mask and the rest of the Senshi shield their eyes from the glare.

Sailor Venus stirred, the bright light awakening her from her sleep. Her shoulder was hurting like hell.

"What ha-" she mumbled, straining to open her eyes. The light had started to dissipate, as she strained to see what was beyond the mysterious light.

"Venus! Are you…" Sailor Mercury finally noticed that the Senshi of Love was finally awake only to be abruptly cut by the blonde's sudden intake of breath. "What's wro-"

As Sailor Mercury looked up to follow Venus' line of sight, she too gasped in surprise.

For lying on Beryl's feet was Kunzite's immobile body.

**---------------**

_**A/N:**__ Btw, thanks to all the reviewers for last chapter. Even the guy who wanted me to update so badly, he copy-pasted the word UPDATE a couple of times, ending up with the word ATE instead… that was hilarious… Thank you also for all the PMs and words of encouragement._

_And a special shout out to my first flamer… EVER… spyder, you are something else! Glad to know you stopped reading on the 8__th__ chapter… Goodness knows what else you would have said if you have read EVERYTHING… Oo …But still, thank you for being reviewer No. 648… I guess you've officially become one of my "fanatical reviewers" who read this "crap"… Arigatou Gozaimasu!_

_To everyone else, please don't forget to review!_

_Arigatou! Ja ne!_

**--- Aimee Hime**


	18. Allegiance

**Author's Note:** _Wow! 700 reviews and over 70,000 hits… whoop! whoop!_

_Hey!!! My apologies for the super-uber lateness of this chapter. I promised you guys that I am not giving up on this story, though chapters have steadily been coming later than I expected for a gazillion reasons…_

_1. I just got promoted in my work, so that means more responsibilities, _

_2. I had to change apartments (again! In 2007 alone, I shifted into three different apartments!), plus, _

_3. holidays seasons…_

_4. and the MAIN reason why things got held up… there are thirteen of them actually…_

_Reason number 4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15, and 16… _

_(deep breath)… Leeteuk, Heechul, Kangin, Eunhyeuk, Siwon, Donghae, Shindong, Yesung, Kibum, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Hangkyung, and Kyuhyun… collectively known as _Super Junior _(or as Teukie would say… Super Juni-O-R!!!!)_

_Kyuhyunnieeee!!!_

_Heheheh… _

_So without further ado…_

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Sailor Moon. My Christmas wish was to own at least half of the franchise, but alas, Santa said I was already over the kids' age bracket… bummer….

**P.S.:** _Italics_ are flashbacks or thoughts. Just to give you fair warning, there'll be lot… Also, I've mentioned before that I don't write good fight scenes, right? Right? RIGHT???

**Warning:** Not beta read and not edited… so all grammar and speling mistackes are forfeited… _**:P**_

**SAVING TIME**

**Recap**

_A bright light surrounded Beryl and Kunzite, making Zoicite, Tuxedo Mask and the rest of the Senshi shield their eyes from the glare._

_Sailor Venus stirred, the bright light awakening her from her sleep. Her shoulder was hurting like hell._

"_What ha-" she mumbled, straining to open her eyes. The light had started to dissipate, as she strained to see what was beyond the mysterious light._

"_Venus! Are you…" Sailor Mercury finally noticed that the Senshi of Love was finally awake only to be abruptly cut by the blonde's sudden intake of breath. "What's wro-"_

_As Sailor Mercury looked up to follow Venus' line of sight, she too gasped in surprise. _

_For lying on Beryl's feet was Kunzite's immobile body._

**End Recap**

**----------**

**Chapter 18: Allegiance**

"_Kunzite-sama!"_

_The silver-haired general turned towards the voice with a grim look on his face. No one disturbs him during his meditation period._

"_Kunzite… __(wheeze)… -sa …(gasp)… -ma..."_

"_What is it Zoicite?" the high general asked, trying to keep a tight reign on his patience. "You know I do not wish to be disturbed."_

"_My apologies, Kunzite-sama," the young general started. "But it seems we have a problem."_

"_What is it now?"_

"_Umm… it's his highness…" Zoicite started twiddling his thumbs, unable to meet his commander's eyes. "He's missing… again…"_

_Kunzite sighed. This has been the fifth time their liege has shirked his duties in the last two weeks alone. The first few times he had been lenient, but enough is enough._

_Standing up from his meditation stance, he quickly dusted off his uniform and proceeded to walk past Zoicite._

"_Are Nephrite and Jadeite aware of the situation?"_

"_Yes, sir," Zoicite answered. "Nephrite is already doing damage control while Jadeite is rounding up a handful of our most trusted guards to find the prince so as not to cause alarm to the townspeople."_

"_And the King and Queen?"_

"_Are still blissfully unaware, sir."_

_Kunzite nodded, walking briskly with Zoicite almost running to keep up with the taller general's longer strides._

_From afar, the high general could see Nephrite's tall frame issuing orders to a few palace guards – most probably making sure that they won't stumble accidentally on the Prince gallivanting somewhere._

"_Zoicite," Kunzite suddenly spoke, making the young general start and almost stumble._

"_Y-yes sir?"_

"_Help out Jadeite in the search. Cover all possible locations and hideaways. He can't have gone far."_

"_Yes sir!" Zoicite saluted and almost immediately took off towards the stables where he knew Jadeite would be, rounding off the fastest horses in the Kingdom._

_As soon as Kunzite reached Nephrite, the guards have already left, leaving the generals alone. _

"_What can you assess from the situation, Nephrite?"_

"_I think it's the usual, Kunzite," Nephrite sighed, running his hand through his mahogany hair, frustration clearly evident in his actions. "They're probably together… somewhere… again."_

_Kunzite remained stoically silent; his arms crossed over his chest and his brows furrowed in thought._

"_What is he thinking?" Nephrite irritably whispered, the two walking towards the palace's main gardens. "He should know better than to shirk his duties, especially at a crucial time such as this!"_

"_I believe its called love, Nephrite," Kunzite answered, his face impassive yet his eyes had a distinct gleam in them. "Impossible it may be there is no way anyone of us can stop it."_

"_Why, General Kunzite," Nephrite suddenly turned towards his leader, grinning from ear to ear. "I do believe the poet in you suddenly spoke! And here I thought I was the only romantic in the group!"_

"_I'm not being romantic, Nephrite," Kunzite only shrugged off his comrade's teasing. "I am only speaking the truth. It's not as if we can stop the inevitable."_

"_Yes, the stars have begun to show what is about to come."_

"_Of the four of us, you are the only one who seems to have capacity to believe in love and destiny," Kunzite continued. "Jadeite is too brash and hot-tempered while Zoicite, being the youngest, is too timid and unsure of himself."_

"_Which is why the young one always looks up to you for guidance," Nephrite continued. "Don't put yourself too low, Kunzite. You're not an unfeeling bastard, as you would like to project," he continued, grinning. "I've known you longer than anyone here in the castle, and I know behind that cold, indifferent exterior, you have the temperament of a house kitten."_

_If looks could kill, Nephrite would have already dropped dead in his tracks with the glare Kunzite gave him. _

"_Careful what you say, Nephrite," Kunzite continued, their walk bringing them to an alcove in the middle of the Imperial Gardens. "Someone might hear you and actually believe."_

_Nephrite chuckled, used to the high general's rebuke when it comes to his standoffish attitude. The two suddenly stopped upon hearing a sound coming from beyond the canopy of trees. _

"_Endy!" a muffled shriek was heard. "That wasn't meant to be funny!"_

"_On the contrary my dear princess," the deep, baritone voice of their prince answered back. "I find it very cute and endearing."_

_A feminine giggle was heard followed by silence._

_Kunzite and Nephrite could only look at each other in defeat. Nephrite raised an eyebrow at his commander, but Kunzite merely gestured for him to proceed. His second-in-command only sighed and proceeded to cough and clear his throat._

_Prince Endymion and his female companion suddenly broke apart upon hearing the intrusion and looked up to see the two Earth generals walking towards them._

"_Your Highness," Kunzite bowed down towards the pair with Nephrite following suit._

"_Kunzite," Endymion acknowledged the presence of his guardians. "Nephrite. How fares you?"_

"_We are both fine and well, Your Highness," Kunzite answered back, standing upright. "Though you made us all worry with your sudden disappearance."_

"_Oh that…" Endymion merely scratched his head and grinned sheepishly. "Well, I was…"_

"_And how fares you, Princess Serenity?" the high general continued, unperturbed._

"_I am doing well, Kunzite," Serenity giggled, as she curtsied and acknowledged the Earth generals. "And Nephrite, how are you?"_

"_Very well also, Your Highness," Nephrite answered, but Kunzite, again, spoke up._

"_I hope you did not arrive here alone," the silver haired general continued in a monotonous voice. "Negotiations are still underway, and you being here unescorted will prove to be very… unfavorable."_

"_Why, General Kuzite," Serenity grinned at the taller man. "I don't suppose that's an indirect way of you asking if my Senshi are with me, are you?"_

"_She has you there, Kunzite," Endymion answered for the suddenly blushing general, smirking. Nephrite wasn't helping either, as his second in command couldn't help but laugh at his awkward predicament._

_Kunzite coughed and was again serious, though his cheeks still held a hint of pink._

"_I am merely stating a fact, Princess," came his lame reply._

"_I beg your forgiveness, general," Serenity sobered up, though her eyes were still shining with mirth. "You merely caught me unawares."_

"_Speaking of unawares," Nephrite spoke up, finally able to catch his breath. "Prince Endymion, you are aware that you were supposed to meet with the delegation from the Northern Continents for lunch today?"_

"_Oh crap!" Endymion suddenly smacked his forehead. "I forgot all about that!"_

"_Oh Endy," Serenity looked at her Prince with laughter in her eyes. "I think you're becoming too old and forgetful already."_

"_Only because one look at your beauty and I forget everything else," was the suave reply, earning a giggle from the small blonde._

_Kunzite, who opted to keep his mouth shut, merely rolled his eyes. Nephrite, on the other hand was smiling._

"_As much as I would like to break the two of you apart, you do have responsibilities, your highness," Nephrite explained. "And it is best if we would be on our way."_

"_Nephrite is right, your highness," Kunzite said, finally having regained his full composure. "We would also need to call off the search party."_

"_What search party?" Endymion asked, while giving Serenity a farewell hug._

"_Jadeite and Zoicite are looking for you along with a handful of trusted guards."_

"_Hmm," Endymion mumbled, as he bestowed a kiss upon his lover's temple. "I will see you next time then, my love."_

"_Alright," Serenity answered with a pout. "I am looking forward to next time then."_

"_I do hope this next time would not be another secret rendezvous, Your Highness," Kunzite said. "All this hiding is quite worrying, especially to us."_

"_Please do not worry your self too much, Kunzite, Nephrite," Serenity smiled, walking towards the southern gates, the males following suite. "Between you and my Senshi, I would think any enemy would be out of their minds to attack me or Endy."_

_Small talk followed as they reached the garden gates where Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury were standing guard._

"_My apologies again, Kunzite," Serenity whispered to the silver haired general conspiratorially. "I know you were expecting her to be here."_

_Unfortunately, Serenity's whisper meant that anyone within a 2 feet radius could over hear her. _

_Kunzite could only cough in embarrassment as everyone else good-naturedly laughed._

"_Well at least Nephrite's day suddenly became brighter," Endy commented, spying the smile exchanged between his general and the thunder Senshi._

_After a brief exchange of hello's and goodbye's, the three ladies teleported back to the moon, leaving the men behind._

"_Well that was certainly entertaining," Nephrite was the first one to break the companionable silence as the three high ranking figures of the Earth made their way back towards the castle._

"_Now, now, Nephrite," Endymion waved off his second in command. "Just because our day has become brighter because of our ladies, doesn't mean that Kunzite should spend his sulking."_

"_I am not sulking," was the short answer from the commander general. "I was merely thinking of your meeting with the Northern delegates, Your Highness."_

"_Ah, yes," Nephrite nodded enthusiastically, crossing his arms over his chest. "The delegation… of course… of course… "_

"_I'm sure there is nothing to worry about, Kunzite," Endymion elbowed Nephrite on the stomach, trying to keep the peace. At the rate they're going, Kunzite would be flaying the two of them alive with their constant teasing. It really wasn't fair on his part as he was the only one present that was unable to see his lady-love._

_The Earth prince found it amusing that even though his and Serenity's love was considered forbidden due to the ongoing turmoil between their worlds, his generals, too, found themselves in the same predicament as his. Though not as passionate as what he has with Serenity, his generals have taken a liking to the Senshi warriors like moth to a flame. _

_Of the four pairs, it was Sailor Jupiter and Nephrite who were more open with their attraction towards each other, with their constant flirting and occasional disappearances every now and then… at the same time… _

_The feisty Sailor Mars and Jadeite openly share their feelings with each other as well, if one can call their's a "loving" relationship – with Jadeite's snide remarks and Mars' scathing comebacks, it's a wonder that the two fire elementals don't spontaneously combust when near each other. _

_Though if one would look closely, their verbal spats hold no bite, and both seem to be enjoying themselves in their fights, as weird as that may sound._

_Zoicite and Mercury, in the meantime, are polar opposites of Mars and Jadeite. As both are water elementals, both seem to take the phrase "water runs deep" seriously. Both are highly intelligent and extremely shy – Mercury with everyone, and Zoicite… he was also shy around people… of the opposite sex… _

_The other generals used to tease him of being a crybaby and Kunzite's lackey as the young one constantly followed the high general wherever he went. This all changed however upon meeting the blue-haired Senshi. _

_His dependence on Kunzite slowly disappeared and he became more self-assured…provided, of course, that Mercury wasn't around… else he's just a blabbering idiot._

_As for their leaders, it was a whole different story. Both had egos the size of the sun! It was plainly clear that they are attracted to each other but doesn't want to give in to each other's feelings. _

_Serenity once told him that she caught Venus staring whimsically at Kunzite when he wasn't looking. After that, he made sure to study Kunzite whenever Venus was around. So he was pretty much surprised one time when he saw his serious commander general's eyes travel up and down Sailor Venus' long legs while her back was turned. He vehemently denied it afterwards, of course, in the privacy of their meeting room, but his denial just proved his attraction to the blonde warrior._

"_Don't worry, Kunzite," Endymion reiterated himself, not having received a response from the silver-haired general. "I'm sure the meeting with the delegation will go fine."_

"_That is not the only thing that worries me, Your Highness," was the quiet and surprising reply from Kunzite._

_Nephrite and Endymion could only stare at him in curiosity. It's not often that Kunzite gives any cryptic answers._

"_What do you mean, Kunzite?" Nephrite asked._

"_All of us know that this will not work," Kunzite slowly explained, carefully choosing his words. "This negotiations between the Earth and Moon… Our people would always have second thoughts allying themselves with these aliens. Why do you think we are the only planet left in the Solar System who is not part of the Alliance? From generations old, our forefathers have bent to the people's cry of independence from the aliens."_

"_It is ignorance and fear which has kept our planet from being part of the Alliance," said Endymion. "Once they fully understand the benefits our world and the entire Solar System will have if we become part of the Alliance, it would all be worth it."_

"_I do hope that is not your opening speech to the Northern delegates, Endymion," Kunzite muttered, still feeling down from the events since morning. "If its one thing I do know, our people are proud people. The will never subject themselves to a new ruler, one that would ultimately hold dominion over the entire Solar System."_

"_Therein lays the problem, Kunzite," Endymion answered. "My father rules over the largest continent in this planet, earning him the title 'King of Earth'. But that does not stop the other continents from trying to seize our lands in the hope of acquiring that same title. Which is why negotiations must push through, so we won't need all this wars against ourselves."_

"_You're getting to be a better diplomat, Your Highness," Nephrite said, smiling at his liege._

"_All this negotiations in and out of Earth has kept me on my toes, literally," the Prince explained. "I need to know what to say, when to say it, and to whom."_

"_Then you have better be on your tiptoes right this moment," Kunzite suddenly whispered._

_The prince and his second in command suddenly looked up and saw five individuals standing below he palace's steps near the edge of the Imperial Gardens._

"_Who are my mother and father speaking to, Kunzite?" Endymion whispered back, quickening their paces. "Are they the delegates from the Northern Continents?"_

"_Yes, Your Highness," Nephrite was the one who answered, keeping a wary eye on the guests. "I suggest you tread carefully around them, especially the woman in the middle."_

_Endymion studied the mentioned woman who was now also looking at them with interest._

"_I agree, Endymion," Kunzite warned. "Their people are known to be trained spies and assassins. Always be on your guard."_

"_That woman," Endymion began, suddenly feeling disgusted with the look he was receiving from the woman in question. "What is her name?"_

"_Lady Beryl."_

**-----------**

"_W-why… why am I crying?"_ Minako thought, feeling the tears spill from her eyes to her cheeks, falling to the ground below. _"I don't even know him… so… why... am… I…"_

"Venus!"

SLAP!

"I-I'm sorry!" Sailor Mercury held the blonde warriors shoulders, gently shaking some sense into her. "But you need to snap out of it!"

"W-wha…" Venus could only mumble incoherently before another blast brought their attention back to the fight.

Sailor Moon had managed to reappear after Beryl's initial attack, rendering Kunzite immobile. She has joined in on the fight alongside Tuxedo Mask and the rest of the other Senshi.

The Dark Queen seemed to be sporting a wound on her left side, with the way the blood was staining her ugly purple dress.

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Fire Soul!"

"Moon Tiara Attack!"

The combined attacks managed to knock Beryl a few feet back. It was enough for Zoicite as he quickly ran over to grab Kunzite from harm's way.

"Sailor Mercury!" Zoicite called out, making his way towards the pair with Kunzite on his back. "See if you can do anything for him!"

As the blonde general carefully laid down Kunzite on the ground beside Venus, Mercury immediately scanned for his injuries.

"He's unconscious and barely breathing. He also has multiple internal injuries." Mercury explained, fidgeting with her scanner. She then looked up at Zoicite, meeting his worried gaze. "He needs to go to a hospital, fast."

"That can't happen," Zoicite answered, his brows furrowed in frustration. "As you can see, he's not normal. We're not normal. Our blood is green, for crying out loud!"

Another blast caught their attention, this time coming from a few feet away from them.

"Watch out!" Zoicite cried out, immediately projecting a barrier to protect the four of them. Amidst the smoke and flying rubble, they could see Beryl had managed to get back to her feet and launch a counterattack.

Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon were the only ones left standing with Mars and Jupiter now lying unconscious on the ground, as well. The pink-haired Usagi sat near them, keeping watch over the two injured warriors.

"Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask called out, breathing heavily from exertion. "Can you still keep up?"

"I'm fine," she answered, her gaze never leaving Beryl. "You're the one I should be asking that."

"I'll be fine, Odango," he countered, smiling slightly. "No need to be worried."

"Who said I was?" the blonde pouted, her cheeks turning scarlet. "Don't be so full of yourself." She continued, before suddenly springing forward for an attack.

'_I knew she'd want to have the last word in our argument,' _Tuxedo Mask thought, shaking his head in bemusement before immediately following her lead.

Both warriors' attacks were precise and surprisingly coordinated.

Tuxedo Mask would launch his roses and Sailor Moon would immediately follow it up with her tiara attack. They would then launch a hand to hand combat with the evil queen, Tuxedo Mask with his staff and Sailor Moon with her Moon Rod.

All Beryl could do was defend herself from the pair's incessant attacks, as their continuing barrage slowly weakened her.

"Enough!" Beryl suddenly lashed out with her powers, her dark energy bursting out from her in all direction, with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask receiving the brunt of her attack.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury cried out, seeing her friend thrown a good distance away.

"Hahahahaha!" Beryl's evil laugh reverberated throughout the entire park. "Did you think you would be able to defeat me? You insignificant insects! My power is far greater than you can ever imagine!"

"What do we do?" Zoicite whispered, turning to look at the still unconscious Kunzite. "I could use your guidance right about now, Kunzite-sama."

"Even with our combined powers, we can't seem to put her down," Venus whispered, hands clenched in frustration. "Kunzite managed to injure her, but it didn't even seem to faze her."

Dark blasts of energy suddenly shot forth from Beryl's hands and hit Sailor Moon's and Tuxedo Mask's prone bodies.

"Get up!" her eyes were wide and red rimmed from insanity, her laughter maniacal. "I am not yet done with you insects!"

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury could only cry out, as their leader's body was thrown back against the ground like a rag doll.

"That's enough!"

All eyes were immediately drawn to the new speaker.

"You need to stop now, Beryl," Usagi's long, pink hair swayed in the wind as she slowly stood up. "They may not be able to stop you… yet… but I can."

Beryl stared at the new girl with a raised eyebrow before cackling up in laughter. "And what could you do – a mere bystander – that a Sailor Senshi has been unable to do?"

"This."

Usagi raised her right hand face level, making her audience see a heart-shaped brooch in her hands, before she slowly raised it over her head.

"Moon Eternal…"

Tuxedo Mask painfully opened his eyes, immediately seeking out Sailor Moon to see if she is alright. Instead his eyes fell on Usagi as she shouted her henshin phrase.

"… Make Up!"

The brooch immediately gave out a bright white light before encompassing Usagi with hundreds of soft white feathers.

Zoicite could only watch open-mouthed as the transformation took place. The white body suit, then the skirt, the gloves, the boots – it was Sailor Moon, but it wasn't! There was a significant difference but it was definitely her!

As Eternal Sailor Moon took on her final pose, Beryl could only watch in annoyance at the recent developments. This was the same warrior that almost defeated her back in Tokyo Tower.

"Who are you?" Beryl shouted, "Where did you come from?"

"In the name of love and justice… I am Eternal Sailor Moon," she immediately took on her signature pose, much to the delight and surprise of Venus and Mercury. "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

'_That's her alright,'_ Tuxedo Mask thought, before slowly inching towards Sailor Moon's unconscious form. _'Only Odango could make that kind of speech and pose correctly.'_

"Eternal Sailor Moon," Beryl repeated, trying out the name. "Wherever you came from, you cannot defeat me!"

"Yes I can, Beryl," the winged Senshi answered back. "I already did. You and Metallia will lose – even if it means by my hands."

Beryl gasped at her enemy's mention of Metallia's name. _'How did she know?'_

A staff suddenly appeared out of thin air in front of Eternal Sailor Moon. When she grasped it with both hands, both ends suddenly elongated with one end reaching the ground. The other end, which was heart shaped and had small wings on the bottom, held a faint glow.

"For the last time Beryl," Eternal Sailor Moon's gaze was unwavering. "Surrender or face death."

Beryl held out her hand and her staff also appeared in her grasp. "Surrender? No one can defeat the Dark Kingdom and its powers!"

She then let out an immense ball of dark energy, intending to destroy everything in its path.

Without hesitation, Eternal Sailor Moon, inclined her staff towards the approaching attack and a foot before reaching her, the attack just dissipated, leaving in its wake a soft breeze.

Beryl stepped back in surprise. Clearly, this new Senshi held far greater power than the other Sailor warriors. In a moment of desperation, she launched one energy attack after another, her eyes wild and suddenly afraid.

Tuxedo Mask could only watch in fascination on Eternal Sailor Moon's display of power as he carefully cradled Sailor Moon against his chest. Her breathing was now normal, as he carefully healed her. He knew better than to push himself when he, too, was seriously injured, but his Odango Atama took precedence.

"You should wake up and see this for yourself, Usagi," he whispered to the still unconscious blonde. "You've grown up to be an amazing fighter for love and justice."

An answering moan was his answer, as his precious cargo stirred. He tore his gaze from Eternal Sailor Moon and looked down in time to see Sailor Moon open her eyes.

"Glad to see you're awake, Odango."

"W-what happened?"

"That," was Tuxedo Mask's only reply as he again looked up towards the fight.

Sailor Moon followed his gaze and was amazed at the sight that greeted her. Beryl was attacking and her future self wasn't even blinking an eye! It was then that she suddenly became aware of her current position. Tuxedo Mask was sitting on the ground, with her sitting sideways between his legs. His arms were around her shoulders and she had her head cradled on his chest.

She immediately looked up towards Tuxedo Mask's face, but his eyes were on the battle ahead. Rather on Eternal Sailor Moon. She immediately looked away.

'_Now would be a good time to move, Usagi,'_ she silently berated herself, slowly inching away. She suddenly felt his arms stiffen around her before holding her closer to him.

"Going somewhere?" he mumbled, making Sailor Moon look up at his face. What she saw almost took her breath away.

"I… I…"

"Don't worry, Usagi, I won't bite," he smirked. "Besides, I'd prefer you're here where I can keep an eye on you."

"Umm… ah… ok…" Sailor Moon lowered her gaze, unable to stop the flush that slowly crept up to her cheeks. Who was she to complain? Wasn't this what she wanted anyway? Even if it was just to keep her safe from the enemy, wasn't this what she always wanted? To be held in his arms like a lover only would?

As she felt him again shift his attention to the fight ahead, she slowly snuck a peak at his profile. His brows were furrowed in concentration and his jaw was set. She quickly looked down and stared at his shirt instead. It would be embarrassing if she got caught in that intense gaze of his.

"Time to end this, Beryl."

All eyes were riveted to the fight scene where Beryl was breathing heavily and Eternal Sailor Moon stood proud and powerful.

"Silver Moon… Crystal Power…"

'_This… this can't be happening!'_ Beryl thought, as she valiantly put up a shield to protect her, though at the back of her mind, she knew this was of no avail. _'I cannot lose to her! I cannot lose like this!'_

"…KISS!"

Eternal Sailor Moon's moon staff emitted a soft, warm light unto everyone. The red and gold orb on top twinkled like a star before a ray of immense power surged towards Beryl and obliterated her from sight. Her screams echoed until the light dissipated and everything became eerily quiet.

Zoicite, Venus, Mercury, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon could only stare in awe at the scene in front of them.

"Queen Beryl has been defeated in just one attack…" Zoicite mumbled, thankful that he was already sitting on the ground, otherwise he would have surely fallen on his knees. "Not just defeated… obliterated…"

"Sugoi…" Sailor Mercury could only stare open-mouthed. It was then that Sailor Moon gave an ear piercing shriek and ran over to her future counterpart, smiling and whooping all through out.

"WOW!" exclaimed the bubbly blonde, reaching beside the winged warrior from the future. "That was so amazing, nee-chan! In just one swoop, and then, BANG! Beryl got toasted! Oh yeah! Ahahaha! She never knew what hit her! She was beginning tobe an eyesore, but YEAH! You got her! Take that Negaverse-scum! HA! No more aliens going about! That's right – _(AN: I'll stop here… but in any case, yeah, Usagi rambling on and on about etc etc… :P)_..."

"That was amazing, Usa," Tuxedo Mask calmly spoke, in complete opposite of the younger blonde beside him. By this time, Mercury and Venus have also joined their group.

"OH MY GOD," Venus giddily exclaimed, amidst Sailor Moon's continued celebration speech. "How did you do THAT? I mean, she was just there, and then she was not there, and then there was this light, and then this unbelievable feeling, and then you called out this 'moon attack' something, and then – _(AN: you get the picture right:P)_…"

Amidst all the blonde ramblings, Mars, Jupiter, and Kunzite slowly woke up from their stupor, much to the surprise and relief of Zoicite who stayed by his commanding general's side.

"Kunzite-sama…" Zoicite breathed out, relieved. "You're alright."

"W-what happened?" Kunzite slowly mumbled, putting his right hand over his eyes while leaning on his left elbow for support. "What's all that noise?"

"Beryl has been defeated."

"Nani?" Kunzite's head immediately snapped up upon hearing the statement but instantly regretted it as nausea came rushing back to him. "Arrghh…"

"Careful, Kunzite-sama," Zoicite immediately put a supporting hand on his liege's shoulder for support. "I don't know how she did it, but she apparently healed all of you, though you still have to take it easy."

As the two former Dark Generals made their way to the celebrating group, Mars and Jupiter did the same, curious and bewildered with the sudden turn of events. Up until a minute ago, they were fighting Beryl. Where had the dark queen gone to?

"Hey guys," Jupiter spoke up first. "Where's Beryl? What happened?"

Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus gave victory poses simultaneously and answered at the same time, as well – "TOASTED!"

"Eh?" Mars asked, dot eyed.

"It's not yet done."

"Eh?" Everyone mimicked Sailor Mars previous expression in bewilderment.

"Beryl is just a pawn in all of this," Eternal Sailor Moon explained, her voice calm and serious. "Metallia is still out there and will be seeking retribution."

"She's right," Kunzite spoke up, making everyone shift their gazes at the silver-haired general. He shrugged off Zoicite's supporting arm and pulled himself upright. He refused to show weakness in front of his Prince. "Metallia is the real enemy. Beryl gets her power from her. She's the one we should be worried about."

"I think we spoke too soon," Zoicite mumbled, looking up at the approaching dark clouds.

Everyone braced themselves from the coming evil. The air was suddenly filled with an unbecoming stench, like the scent of a wild beast approaching its cornered prey.

Lighting suddenly struck a nearby tree, splitting it in half.

"Everyone, scatter!" Eternal Sailor Moon commanded. "Make sure you fight in pairs. Someone must always be at your back!"

"OK!"

Immediately, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury, Kunzite and Zoicite, and finally, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon, took off in four separate directions, leaving Eternal Sailor Moon in the middle of the field.

The wind suddenly died down, signaling an ominous presence approaching. And true enough, dark smoke appeared from the split tree, not taking any definite shape, but rather that of a hulking, dark mass.

"You dare defy me?" A low, rumbling voice emanated from the massive shadow. "You dare fight against my power?"

"Your reign is almost at its end, Metallia," Eternal Sailor Moon admonished, pointing the end of her staff at the shadow. "I will not let you have this planet!"

Instead of answering, the dark shadow grew in size and loomed over the entire park. Even Eternal Sailor Moon suddenly looked worried. She knew she can take care of herself, but she also has to take into consideration everyone else present.

All of a sudden, the shadow quickly seeped towards the ground, as if sucked in by an invisible force from sight.

"Look out, everyone! Its undergrou – "

Tuxedo Mask never got to finish his sentence as black, vine-like tentacles sprung forth from the ground, gripping everyone's hands and feet as well as encircling their necks in a chokehold. Eternal Sailor Moon managed to evade the tentacles as she suddenly took flight, narrowly escaping.

"Minna!!!" Eternal Sailor Moon could only look in despair at the sight below. Everyone was slowly being choked to death. She needs to do something, and fast!

"Hold on!" she shouted, raising her staff once again. "I'll take care of this!"

"Now where would the fun be if you do that?"

Eternal Sailor Moon froze upon hearing the cold voice directly behind her.

As she slowly turned around, she came face to face with Sailor Galaxia's malice filled amber eyes.

"It's nice to finally see you again…" Galaxia grinned evilly. "…Eternal Sailor Moon."

**---------**

_**A/N: **_

_Now what????_

_Well, I think that's it for now. Until the next chapter, everyone! (yes, there is a third chapter). On that note, may I just say how tiring it was to type in Eternal Sailor Moon over and over again just to differentiate Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon (see? See?) from each other?? But because I love my readers so much… this is for all of you… _

_See? I may not write good fight scenes, but I sure write a heck of a cliffhanger… -arrogant- _

_I'll probably get a lot of PMs on this AN -sweatdrops-_

_Don't forget to review!_

_Arigatou!_

_Ja ne!_

**--- Aimee Hime**


End file.
